Malkavian Madness
by daughteralucard
Summary: Completed! Sequal to Malkavian Saiyan. It has been seven years and Gohan is still angry. What will happen when he and Mirai Trunks have to go to high school together? rated for language better summary inside. older T please
1. Day One

Disclaimer: don't own it

Voices: none, I decided to make him semi normal in the first chapter. Don't worry the voices will be in this story.

A/N: this is the sequel to Malkavian Saiyan.

Vegeta: Incase you are to incompetent to read the summery I will tell you! It has been seven years sense Kakkarots oldest brat defeated Cell. I say that because he has a second brat born after he dies. In the end of Malkavian Saiyan his brat blamed mine for Kakkarots death but now that he is sixteen and so is Mirai, they are going to have to go to the same school because the woman was to dumb to enroll Trunks seven years ago! READ AND REVIEW PATHETIC COWARDS!

Me: . Vegeta you are scaring the readers away!

Vegeta: hmph they should not be so weak!

Me: my apologies Vegeta is a jerk but I'm a fan so it's all good .

Chapter 1

Gohan jumped out of bed and got dressed. He was sixteen now and wore a white shirt, black vest, and dark red pats with a patch that said Orange High School. He raced into the kitchen and ate his large (being an understatement) breakfast and raced outside and called on his nimbus.

It would be the first time he ever went to a public school so he was nervous. He waved goodbye to his little seven year old brother in his orange gi. It saddened Gohan a little because his little brother, Goten, looked so much like Goku, his father, it was a little creepy.

He then said his goodbyes to his mother, Chichi and raced off to school. He was not particularly excited because this year Bulma decided to enroll the one guy Gohan had hated sense his fathers death, Mirai Trunks.

Mirai was Trunks from the future. His own Vegeta had taken his time watch and abandoned him in the past. It was Mirai's fault Goku was dead, if Mirai had not mentioned how powerful the monsters had been, Goku would not have been so compelled to fight them!

.

Vegeta gave a frustrating growl. No matter how many threats he yelled, Mirai would not get out of bed. Vegeta often got pissed at parents who complained about there teenagers, what the hell where they complaining about, they did not have to have a sixteen year old son for seven years!

He had had enough of this and left the room. He made his way into the kitchen. Bulma smiled and asked if Mirai was up. "Not yet," said Vegeta with an evil smile, "but he will be." Bulma had a worried look and a bad feeling about this.

Vegeta grabbed the pitcher from the blender and filled it with ice and water. He set it to puree and made a tasteless slushy. He took the pitcher and made his way up to the boy's room.

Quietly he walked into the room and carefully pulled the blanket off of Mirai's body. There he lay in his pajama bottoms on his belly with no shirt. Vegeta gave an evil smirk _perfect_.

He watched patiently as Mirai made the wanted adjustments on his sleeping situation. As Vegeta suspected, Mirai curled up in a ball subconsciously to keep himself warm. The pajama bottoms, being a little to big around the waist for him, slipped a little past his waist and rested just below his hips.

Vegeta walked around and set the pitcher down. He shoved the sleeping demi-saiyan so he would shift a little off the bed. Mirai was now half on the bed half on the floor still snoozing. Vegeta grabbed the pitcher and held it over Mirai and let the slush slip out onto Mirai. The slush quickly slipped down his pajama's and Mirai shot right up and clung to the ceiling with a loud yelp.

Vegeta broke out with laughed at the teens reaction. He looked up at his son and smiled at him. "You're lucky I don't have time to mess around with you today," he said menacingly, "next time I tell you to get up you better do it or I won't be so nice." With that, Vegeta walked out still chuckling at his amazingly simple plan and stalked off into the kitchen. He sat at the table with a satisfied feeling.

"What was the yelp," asked Bulma, "what did you do?"

"You need to take that boy shopping, everything he owns is to big for him." Bulma gave him a curious look but shrugged her shoulder. Bunny came bubbling out with breakfast. She was laughing, talking about Chibi blowing something up and how it was so cute. Bulma did not look amused.

Chibi came hopping in and sat down. Bulma immediately turned on her smaller son. "What did you blow up?"

Chibi smiled innocently, "what do you mean?"

"I think she means the project in the lab dear," said Bunny leaving the room.

"What. Did. You. Blow. Up?" She was menacing and threatening. Trunks flinched a little.

"Answer her boy," said Vegeta tonelessly. He had stopped eating to find out what was going on.

Chibi flinched again and looked down at his shoes. "Um, the blue remote thing," he said quietly.

"Blue remote?? You blew up the remote to the back door! Do you have any idea how important that back room is? That back room is where I keep my projects that work that we need!"

"It fell off the shelf and hit me in the head!"

"Why where you in my lab to being with!"

At that moment, Mirai came trudging in with his piercing in, nose piercing, two eye piercing, a chain from his nose to one of his six ear piercing on his left ear, and the three in his right ear, and his lip piercing. Bulma looked up, he was unhappy.

"You ready for your first day of high school," she had completely forgotten about chibi. Chibi smiled but Vegeta glared at him. He was not getting off so easy, chibi suddenly wished his mom was still yelling at him. If there was one thing worse then Bulma, it was Vegeta and him glaring at chibi in that dangerous way only made him more frightening.

"Are you sure I can't wait for four more years? You know so Gohan won't be there?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Gohan has gotten over blaming you for everything."

Mirai did not look so convinced, he only hoped he had no classes with Gohan. It was not likely they would, it was a large school with more then 1,000 students, what were the chances of them having the same class?

He sat across from Bunny next to Chibi. Normally Mirai would sit on Vegeta's side and Chibi across the table from Bunny but today Mirai did not want to sit next to the traitor who spilled slush all over him. They ate breakfast and talked like all people at the table. Vegeta, who had lost his patients this morning, was silent. Hopefully no one would say anything, he had a bad feeling about talking, it was best to stay silent.

Unfortunately, god is not so kind to the ill tempered.

"What happened to my shoes," asked chibi, "I lost them."

"Did you check your room," asked Bulma.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you check Mirai's room?"

"Why would I have his shoes," Mirai asked Bulma. She just shrugged

"If you did managed to lose them in _his _room," said Vegeta darting eyes at Mirai, "chances are you will never find them."

"What is that suppose to mean," asked Mirai defensively.

"What do you think it means? Your room is a pig sty! How the hell do you find anything in that room?"

"I can find things just fine in my room, It's not that bad."

"There isn't even a floor in there!"

"Okay," said Bulma, "this is not helping any. Hunny did you check my lab when you went in even after I told you to stay out?" Chibi jumped out of his chair and made his way to the labs. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Mirai sat at the table staring daggers at each other. "FOUND THEM," came chibi from the labs happily.

"THAT'S GOOD," said Bulma happily to the eight year old on the other side of the house. She got up from the table, feeling the bad vibes.

"You've got a lot of nerve," said Vegeta, "you do NOT talk to me in that tone."

"Who the hell told you to just intrude in MY room whenever you feel like it," asked Mirai who was just as piqued as Vegeta.

"YOUR room was MY room first! Besides, if I don't wake you up no one else will."

"I'm happy enough sleeping."

"Well," he said quietly, "you're awake and you're going to be happy about THAT now."

Mirai got up and grabbed an apple of the table. "I'm going to be late." He said emotionless.

He made his way to the bus stop, why he didn't just walk to the school three blocks away he had no idea, and saw he was not the only one anxious to get on the bus. Trunks wanted to get away from home, this was not a good way to start the day. What the hell made that arrogant bastard think he could just intrude like that, poor slush all over him, then yell at him? He and Vegeta normally got along a lot better then they did this morning, for some reasons Mirai just wanted to beat the hell out of the older saiyan.

He listened to the other kids his 'age' talking excitedly.

"I can't wait," said a girl.

"Yea me neither. I was so desperate for summer to start and now I can't wait to get to school," said a boy.

"Yea no kidding. It's like 'man when is summer going to start' then half way through your like 'man when is school going to start'."

"Yea and then your like two weeks into school and your like 'man this sucks!'" Mirai smiled. He had never been to school before but the last few days he had not been doing anything. Constance had paid off her debt and made her way off to take care of herself. Mirai had not been chasing any bounties lately, Mirai guessed that was why he was so ready to start a fight with his father this morning. He was restless, that was all.

The bus arrived and Mirai and the other kids loaded on. He sat by himself on the bus. It made another stop and a girl with long red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and dressed in a black skirt with red lace and a red spaghetti strap with a black fishnet over it sat next to him.

Mirai himself was dressed in black trip pants with neon green straps, a black shirt that had neon green words that said 'Stupid is when someone takes the time to read messages on other peoples shirts' and green convers. "Mind if I sit here," the girl asked.

"No," was his only response. He kept looking out the window watching the buildings go by.

"Name's Jay," she said.

"Mirai," he said in response, this was the name he was enrolled under.

"Interesting name," she said, "you're new aren't you?"

"Yea."

"You don't say much do you."

"Not a good morning so far."

"Ah," she said, "parent issues?"

He shrugged, "My dad. We get along for the most part but for some reason this morning, ugh."

She laughed a bit, "Yeah I know what you mean. My dad and I get along to but we have our bad days. I hate my mom though, she is never happy."

"I get along with my mom okay, it's a little awkward between us. I'm not use to having her around me." He stopped suddenly realizing he was about to let something out he did not want out.

"That is my brother. He moved out when I was really young, he lost everything and now he is around all the time." Mirai just nodded. "God, I hate school, but I hate not having anything to do during the summer."

"Yeah I know the feeling," said Mirai.

"Where are you from?"

"Out of town," said Mirai, "my parents live here and my grandparents live with us but I just got here seven years ago."

"And your just now going to school here?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say I was home school most of my life."

"Wow, did that suck?"

"Not really. A friend taught me everything I know, or at least tried. I suck at math and science, you wouldn't believe how bad I am at it."

"Haha I know what you mean except my struggle is more in English and history."

Mirai smiled, "Two of my best subjects."

Jay laughed, "My best is math and science." They two started to laugh a bit. Mirai looked back out the window and saw the school.

"Come on," she said after they got off the bus, "I'll introduce you to my friends."

Mirai just followed her not really having much of a choice. So far she was the only one here he knew, he barely knew her but he liked her enough.

Gohan was halfway to the school when he saw a bank robbery. He transformed into a super saiyan and jumped off of nimbus. He stood in front of the robbers. They shot at him several times but it didn't affect him any. He spin kicked the leader, rabbit punched the man on the right, sucker punched the man on the left in the belly. He kicked the left man and, like the domino effect, the three men fell over on top of each other.

He flew off and landed on the top of the school and powered down. He searched Mirai's ki and saw that he had arrived just as Gohan did. He 'ugh' in disgust and went into the building into his first class.

He stepped in and the teacher introduced him to the class. A young blond girl named Erasa told Gohan he could sit next to him. Another girl with red hair and green eyes (It's Jay just so you know) walked in and sat at the end of the class with a group of girls dressed similar to her and they sat in the very back.

Mr. Type began the lesson buy having everyone take out there books. There was a knock on the door.

Everyone looked at the door as it opened when the office lady walked in with another student. Gohan dropped his jaw in shock.

Jay walked Mirai to the group of gothic girls. "Girls," she said, "This is Mirai, I just met him. Mirai this is Jen, Autumn, and Kiyo." Autumn had blond hair, wore black tight tripp pants with purple on the straps, and a purple spaghetti strap with a black tight hoodie over it. Jen had black hair, black jeans, a black spiked belt, and a Neurosonic band tee on. Kiyo had on a long black skirt, a pink and black coarsest, a black fishnet, and a pair of black leather boots.

They all smiled at him as they talked in the court yard. They stood there for half an hour until bell for first hour rang. The girls left Mirai as he made his way to the office to get his schedual. There was a woman at the office who gave him his schedual and told him what building he was in for first hour. He told the woman he had never been there before. She smiled politely and told the principal she was going to show Mirai where his first class was going to be.

She showed him to his English 1 class and knocked on the door. She opened it, Mirai could sense Gohan in that class. He smiled, oh how pissed Gohan was about to be! The door opened and introduced him to the class. Mirai looked up at Gohan and saw the other boy glare at him menacingly. He looked over more to the left and saw the girls he was hanging out with that morning. The teacher told him to sit anywhere he wanted.

Mirai looked over the class and saw the girls' motion for him to sit with them.

Jen grabbed a chair from the row in front of her and sat it between her and Autumn. Mirai smiled and made his way up to the chair. He sat in between the girls' and the teacher continued his lecture on Shakespeare.

"Now can anyone tell me what Juliet meant when she said 'If you called a rose by another name would it not smell as sweet?'"

Gohan was not good at Shakespeare. To his displeasure, Mirai, being of artistic mind (remember this is how I want Mirai Trunks to be like? If not read the first story again), knew exactly what Shakespeare was saying. He raised his hand, the girls smiled at him, they love poetic minds!

"Yes, Mr. Briefs?"

"A name does not make a person who they are. If you where to call Romeo any other name she would love him just the same. Just like if she had another name Romeo would lover her just the same."

"Excellent Mr. Briefs. Now when Shakespeare wrote…."

As the teacher trailed Gohan rolled his eyes in annoyance, man that guy really got to him. He looked up at Mirai and saw the four girls around him writing a note. The five way paper chat had remained unnoticed. He was very annoyed. Erasa was whispering to Videl something about a gold fighter. This got Gohan's attention. _Man, my first day and already I'm a legend!_ He asked the girls who the 'Gold fighter' was to elude suspicion.

Videl did not look happy that Erasa had brought it up and was even more annoyed when Gohan asked. "He is some vigilante who showed up out of know where today. You know GOHAN some old guy mentioned to me that he wore a white shirt, black vest, and red pants. Know him?"

"Maybe Gohan and the Goldfighter know each other," said Erasa.

"I doubt it," said the blond jock Sharpener, "I think it is just coincident."

"Yeah Sharpener is right," said Gohan, "I never heard of this Goldfighter. I think it is just coincidence."

"Well I don't," said Videl. Gohan inwardly cursed himself.

Trunks and his new found friends where righting to each other.

Jen: Did you guys here about the goldfiter?

Kiyo: never heard of him

Mirai:Who?

Autumn:No

Jay: nope never heard of him either

Jen: he saved a bank full of people. He kind of lookes like that Gohan kid over there.

Mirai: I know him

Kiyo: do you?

Autumn: crazy sounds more like Videl. You know that Gohan kid Mirai?

Jay: ya that does sound like videl. Who is that Gohan kid Mirai?

Mirai: His mom is a friend of mine. He hates me though, I don't care. Who is Videl?

Autumn: yea he struck me as the jerky geek. Why does he hate you?

Jay: wtf is his problem? Your cool! Videl is the great Hercule Satan's daughter.

Jen: He is just jealous! Yea Videl is expected to be the next world champion after her father retires.

Mirai: I think Hercule is a fraud but oh well. Gohan just has issues with me. He blames me for some personal reason. Her last name is Satan? Have you noticed if you switch around the letters in Videls name it looks like Devil? Haha I just saw that!

Kiyo: No I never noticed that! Lol I think it has something to do with her last name

Jen: lmao I notice it now. Well I'm nto going to poke in your personal life. Whatever he hangs out with the preps that's pretty obvious.

Jay: do you need me to kick his ass for you sarcasm 

Autumn: I'll kick his ass for you to.

Mirai: lol tell you what, he gives you girls trouble I'll kick his ass for you four. 

Autumn: smooch your such a sweetheart!

Kiyo: slaps whore wat about me!

Autumn: smooch I luv you to

Jay: aww I feel left out! 

Mirai: smooch better?

Jay:  much

Mirai: smooches Kiyo I don't wanna get slapped for not smooching you.

Kiyo: You learn quick

Jen: that or he is afraid of you :p

After first hour Mirai made his way to Math class with Autumn. Unfortunately Gohan had this class to. They sat on separate sides of the class room. Mirai was regretting Algebra, he could not do math or science to save his life! Gohan, on the other hand, loved math. He was beyond Algebra, he should be in AP Calculus but Algebra 1 and 2 were required. The principal almost made an exception, except that they did not have a Calculus class second hour.

Mirai should have been in pre algebra, but the class was full. The teacher put the math problem on the board, Mirai was getting a headache just looking at the numbers and letters, Gohan, however, had solved them in a matter of seconds. He went up to the board, as the teacher asked, and, as the teacher asked him, he explained the steps. He skipped steps thinking they were a waist of board space. Mirai did nto appreciate this at all.

"Hey Gohan, do you mind going back and telling me where you got 3a/4bc?" Gohan looked at Mirai with a shocked look. Gohan thought, being the son of Bulma Briefs, that this was kindergarden math compared to what he should know. Gohan smiled at the new found knowledge that Mirai can't do math. He went back and explained the steps. He then went to the next problem only this time skipped more steps. Mirai was, again, confused and asked Gohan to go back over and explain better how get got the answer.

Gohan, again skipping even more steps, was getting on Mirai's nerves. Autumn, who was getting annoyed at this, stood up.

"Hey," she said angrily, "I don't know what your problem is, Mr. Rude, but he has asked you twice or three times to go over all of the steps because he is obviously bad at math! How about showing a little respect and showing all of the steps."

"Aright Ms. Right," said Mr. Beta, "Gohan is the one doing the exercises and he can skip steps as long as he gets the right answer. If Mr. Briefs does not understand he can ask again for him to go back and go through all of the steps. Now sit down or you can stand in the hall."

"Hey," said Mirai, "she was only telling him I obviously understand and feels bad that I have to keep asking the same questions. She is only helping me out. Lay off will ya?"

"Mr. Briefs, you to will not interrupt me. If you have a question or comment you will raise your hand, that goes for you to Ms. Right."

Autumn smiled at Mirai and thanked him for sticking up. He smiled and said thanks and that it was no trouble, only returning the favor. The rest of the class was note taking and they were given a homework assignment of 20 questions.

Mirai left for Advanced Art while Gohan made his way to zoology. Finally lunch came. Mirai sat with the girls under the tree with a boy he was later introduced to named Terry. He wore a disturbed shirt with black cargo pants and a black top hat.

The hat reminded Mirai of a black velvet one just like it that he owned from his Sire. He missed that crazy nut case. Most of all he missed Jennet. She was one hell of a pistol. To bad she liked to sleep with the Kine and Kindred (Kine are other vampires Kindred are humans).

Terry, like Mirai, was a bisexual. He wanted to be a hairstylist and he was very good. He was also pretty good at manicures. Mirai felt a slight attraction to him. It wasn't anything strong, just a 'puppy love'. It would probably go away after he got to know Terry better.

Kiyo talked Mirai into letting her try what was in the bottle. She tried a little sip and took it out and swallowed it. "It kind of tastes metallic; like a penny or something."

"Oh I wanna try," said Jen. She tried it. "It doesn't taste good but it doesn't taste bad.

"Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yea," said Kiyo.

"First let me say that it is really good for you."

"Do you like it," asked Jay.

"No," he said. He did not like chicken blood. He preferred the real thing.

"So what is it?"

"You wont get pissed because I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"don't worry, as long as it isn't piss your fine," said Terry.

"It is chicken blood." It got really quiet.

"That is so weird," said Terry, "Why do you drink chicken blood?"

"Oh I heard of this," said Autumn, "In health class. It is a blood sickness called Anemia. It is a deficiency in iron. You drink blood to build up your iron if you don't believe in pills. Chicken blood is the most clean blood."

"Oh," said Terry, "so that is like a pill replacement?"

Mirai decided this was a good escape. "Man, I don't know what is in those pills! I'm a little nervous and maybe paranoid."

"Hey it's cool," said Jay, "nothing wrong with a lack in iron. I know someone who gets turned on by drinking blood. Haha I say 'whatever floats your boat'."

"Oh yea I know," said Jen, "I don't care of other people drink blood, you like it, you need it, it is something you just do, whatever."

"Now the serial killers who bathe in blood," said Kiyo.

"Oh no," said Mirai, "those people are freaky!" He really did think people who bathe in blood where freaky.

"Yeah there freaky," said Autumn, "Elizabeth Bathery freaky!"

They laughed. "I can't believe you let Kiyo and Jen drink it though!"

"I told them they wouldn't like it."

"True," said Kiyo, "we walked into that one."

"It's not a crime to drink chicken blood," said Jen, "it's medical!"

"Haha you remind me of those people worried about there boyfriend or girlfriend meeting there parents for the first time. 'This is delicate! This is important! This is BRUNCH!"

"Haha you say that to your boy or girlfriend when they meet your parents Terry?"

"No," he said to Jay, "Just an observation."

"Yea, sure," said Trunks.

Gohan sat with Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl in the cafeteria. They had been starved from that math class. "Hey Gohan," said Sharpener, "what was the deal with you skipping steps today in the math warm up?"

Gohan looked down at his food. "Well, you know that kid Mirai?"

"Yeah they guy who arrived like ten minutes after you did," asked Videl.

"Well," said Gohan, "I actually know him."

"No kidding," said Erasa, "how?"

"He use to be a friend of mine but he destroyed something very dear to me and now we are not friends."

"Wow," said Sharpener, "most have been really important to you."

"You have no idea. Anyway I got upset about it and he decided to let out all of his stress on me. We haven't spoken sense until today and as you can see we are obviously not friends anymore and may never BE friends anymore."

"Well," said Videl, "If someone destroyed something that important to me I would be upset to."

"What do you mean, he let out his stress on you," asked Erasa, "he had a lot on his mind at the time?"

"Well he was having to many things thrown at him at once. He had to deal with the fact that he was around his mom and he had not been sense he was like six, he had some tension between him and a couple other people who were ruining his life, he actually died and was brought back and that is stressful to anyone. Then I was stressed because of the thing he took from me and he just snapped."

"What do you mean he died and was brought back?"

"He died durning an operation," said Gohan, skillfully hinding the truth.

"Wow and he was brought back," said Videl, "did he wake up?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, "during the operation." This was a good lie to hide what the 'operation' really was. Technically it was not done at the time, at least that is what Gohan reasoned.

"And you got the short end of the stick," said Sharpener.

"You got it," said Gohan, "We did talk one other time after the incident and then he blamed me for a lot of stuff and we got into a fight."

"Wow," said Videl, "You know Gohan, maybe it's best if you stay away from that guy."

Gohan nodded in agreement. He needed to stay away from Trunks or one of them was going to end up getting hurt…

After lunch, Trunks went to P.E. with Terry and Gohan and Sharpener. It was tag football. They got into teams of six; Trunks, Terry, Joey, Alex, Eugene, and Brad where on a team. Sharpener, Gohan, Fred, George, Gregory, and Coolio where on another (Shut up! I can't think up any creative names right now!). Unfortunately, they were playing each other.

"Okay," said Sharpener, "Fred you are the right side man, George you are the guy in the front, Gohan, you will be the one to catch the ball from George and throw it. I will play the left side man, Gregory, you will be the one to catch the ball from Gohan and run it because you are the fastest, and Coolio, you are next to me as a gard. Can you guys do that and remember?" They nodded and clapped saying BREAK and stood in there line.

"Alright guys," said Trunks, "Terry you will be the guy on the very right, Joey you play the guy on the very left, Alex you will be the one in the back near where they will run because you're the biggest, Eugene you will also be in the back because you are the weakest and we don't want to loose you for when we need an awesome plan cause you look smart, Brad you will be my count man, and I will be in the center. Everyone ready?" They nodded and did there BREAK thingy and the games were on.

Sharpener did the kick off, Terry, being skinny and pathetic, caught the ball and looked around clueless. When he saw the other team coming he freaked and began running the opposite direction. Mirai yelled at him to turn around, when he did he ran fearfully toward the team and jumped in between Gregory's legs running for dear life. Coolio, being all cool and shit, tagged him and the ball was theirs. It was not as close as they had hoped but it would make due.

Trunks smiled at the irony of being the one to have the pleasure to tackle, er…I mean…_tag_ Gohan.

George hiked the ball and Gohan caught it keeping an eye on Gregory. Brad began counting but, because he is impatient, he jumped from 1 to 10. Trunks charged after Gohan and just before 'tagging' him with his body, Gohan threw the ball. Trunks did not stop. He charged Gohan onto the ground. Gohan knocked Trunks off and ran for the ball. Gregory caught the ball and was protected by Coolio and Sharpener. Eugene stood there like a stick in an avalanche while Brad ran to tag him.

Just as Brad got close enough, Coolio body slammed him onto the ground. Eugene jumped on Sharpener's back and Alex tacked them both down. Gregory was just about to make the touch down but Trunks came out of no where and flipped Gregory violently off his back. The ball was down.

The next play Coolio caught the ball and the first touch down was made. This was pretty much PE all day. Back and forth, back and forth. The violent game turned into a bloodbath of rugby. It was so horrible students and Coach Warden stopped everything to watched the bloody but entertaining show. They put pro players to shame, or they would if the group had any idea what they were doing. Sharpener was the only one who knew the real rules of football but he wasn't playing by the rules for fear of being 'tagged'.

The coach blew the whistle and told everyone to hit the showers. He pulled the violent twelve into the halls and yelled at them for their behavior and gave them after school detention. He made it very clear that the two teams where never to play each other in football again for the rest of the week, they were to play other teams. In truth, the two angry teams had no problem with being band from playing each other for the week.

After PE came Gohan's Civics class and Mirai's Government class. Then came history for them both, in two different classrooms thankfully, and finally school was out.

The unlucky twelve made their way to after school detention to find out what was in store for today. It wasn't to bad, they had to get the black marks off of all the lockers.

After the detention they left to go home. Trunks walked in, exhausted and a little overwhelmed. He was never expected to do so much in one day and then they expect them to go home and work more?! It was ridiculous!

He got out his Government homework, not bad, just summarize the ten amendments. Then he did his Advanced Art homework which was just to draw something in a notebook once a day, then vocabulary in English, and finally dreaded math. He sat at the kitchen table looking at numbers he never knew existed. He ended up falling asleep. When Bulma came home she woke him up and offered to help.

Gohan made it home, finally and finished his homework. When Chichi asked what took him so long getting home he just said he had to do something after school. She took it as an extra curricular activity and was happy to hear it (what a blond!). Gohan finished his homework in no time and did nothing the rest of the time. What a bad first day!


	2. Boy Crazy

Hey guys, my first chapter and I had 25 hits but no reviews. What is up with you people? Is a review to much to ask for! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ok I'm done. I have no idea of anyone liked chapter one but I will continue. Not for you guys but for me cause I have no life. Haha well I might come back with nicer comments I just feel like a bitch today. Nuffin personal! For some reason the spaces didn't work in the first chapter so I will have to fix that.

Hey Mirai how about you do the disclaimer for me?

Mirai: Okay, daughteralucard doesn't own dragonball z/cowboy bebop/vampire masquerade/or Sharpie.

Me: um thanks…ON WITH THE SHOW

Vegeta: REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2

Mirai lay awake staring at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he had the sudden need to write. It was three in the morning; he had gone to bed at 11 at night and had been lying there staring at the ceiling sense. It had not felt like four hours, it felt like only a few minutes had passed. He got up and turned on the desk light and began to write in his school note book.

He didn't think, only wrote. He didn't even write anything in particular. He just kept on writing. Before he knew it he had gone through half of the note book. He looked at his clock, 4:40. He turned back to his work and wrote. He managed to finish off the note book by 5:20 mid sentence.

They say there are only two things in life that are certain, death and taxes. The only reason why we do not include life is because we don't know if everyone will get a chance to live. The unborn are not included in the population because we don't know if they are going to survive long enough to live. If that is the case, no one should be included. We are not all going to live long enough to live, as a matter of fact, most people don't live; they only exist. We don't live long enough anyway. No one lives forever so

That was about as far as he had gotten before he had to switch over to his math notebook. What he didn't know was Vegeta had been standing outside the door sense 5:00 just watching him. Vegeta didn't know what to think, he had never seen anyone so depressed looking. Was a voice talking to him? Vegeta had no idea how close he was. It was not that the voice was talking to him; they were using him to get a few facts about life out.

Mirai had not realized this but he didn't care, he couldn't sleep and this was passing time. He couldn't help but loose himself from the real world; it was surprisingly almost like a drug. Vegeta came stalking into the room and tapped Mirai on the shoulder, Mirai jumped out of his chair and spun around quickly. He was leaned into the desk and his breath was caught in his throat. He had that feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare that feels so real you could swear it was.

Vegeta took a small step back just in case he feels the need to defend himself from getting hit even though Vegeta wasn't even thinking about it. "Time to wake up," he said, "breakfast." Mirai let out a steady breath and nodded. Vegeta left and Mirai got dressed. He suddenly felt tired and overwhelmed, he needed to get out more often. He looked over and saw he had gone threw more notebooks then he thought, as a matter of fact, he had written in all five notebooks and now the last one had half a page left. He sat down and finished it off.

Religion is almost like an opinion. You can never be wrong about religion, you believe what you want, and a large group often have the same opinion just a different interpretation. Life is a dream, we float on through without much thought most of the time. We can do what we want with it, it has unexpected turns, nothing about life is real. Even love is just a part of the dream. Death is the awakening, the realization it was never really real. We get up from our dream and, being the lazy creatures we are, we lay back down for another nap. That is what happens when we lay in the ground, we are just taking that five more minutes we are always asking for, usually in vain. This time, mom and dad are going to give us our five minuets.

Trunks had not realized it but the last four sentences where carved into the corner of his desk with his sharp black painted nail. Vampire nails are surprisingly tough, they could carve scratches in a diamond with there nails. Mirai got up and got dressed. He was just out the door when his mother was at the door about to knock. She ended up hitting him on the head by accident.

"Oh," she said surprised, "sorry. I thought you went to sleep. Vegeta said you didn't sleep at all last night. He woke about four this morning and saw you writing pretty quickly. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said sleepily, "I'm fine."

"You don't need to stay home to get some sleep?"

"No I will be fine."

"Okay if your sure. Are you sure they will let you where that in school?"

Mirai looked down and realized he was where one of the mini skirts he only wore when he was out clubbing at the local gay clubs or he was on a date with another guy. It was a black one with the picture of a white rabbit on it. He wore a black corset with the same white rabbit and a white fishnet under it. He closed the door and wondered why he wore this one in particular.

He rummaged his closet and realized why, it was the only clean thing he had. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black Tripp pants and a mischief shirt and a pair of black converse. He wandered downstairs. He grabbed an apple and left out the door. He stood at the bus stop staring off into space, what was wrong with him? He had been pretty violent yesterday and today he is just in a dreamy state. He climbed on the bus and took his seat in the back. The next stop was Jay's. She jumped on and sat next to him. She pulled out a cigarette and quietly lit it up. Mirai opened the window for him and stared out it for a little while.

"Do I seem different to you," he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I became your friend yesterday," she said with a smile.

"No, I mean, different from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I know what your problem is though," she said.

"What?"

"It's Terry."

"What?"

"Well yesterday, when you met him, for a second you looked about ready to fall over."

"So?"

"Puppy love, some people react that way."

"I couldn't sleep last night, I wrote though all of my notebooks, and I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Well I don't know about that writing thing but the rest point to puppy love."

"I just met him yesterday!"

"Well you know when preppy girls get all crazy about jocks? They pretend they don't like them like that but they do."

"So what should I do?"

"Ask him out? I would if I were you."

Trunks thought about this. He knew why he wrote a lot. Jesse had wanted to get her opinions on life out; she never lived and so never had a voice. The lack of sleep was the same thing; Jesse wouldn't let him sleep until she got her voice out. The bad thing was he wasn't even close to finished. As far as the dreamy state, he was unable to think strait and for some reason, Jay was making sense. That must have been the thing with the first interesting wardrobe. It wasn't just because all he had that was clean in the closet was girl clothes, it was one of those 'I want to impress' moments.

"I have no idea how to ask him!"

"Don't worry Mirai," she said happily, "I'll take care of it. I am, after all, a great matchmaker!"

"You are?"

"No," she said smiling, "but there is a first time for everything."

For some reason Mirai had a very bad feeling about this.

Gohan woke up. He raced to the kitchen where breakfast waited. His mother served him and his brother. Gohan had been up all night trying to think of a way he could protect the city and live a normal life. He couldn't help his wanted to help, he had picked it up from his father, and now he wanted to help Satan City. He had come up with the greatest idea every! He would have to see Bulma after school and talk to her. He had been meaning to see chibi Trunks anyway, he couldn't remember the last time he saw the little twerp!

He finished his meal and skipped out of the room saying goodbye to his mother and brother. He called out to Nimbus and made his way to school. He jumped off in an alley just a mile from the school and walked the rest of the way. When he got there he saw Mirai and his new group of friends hanging around the front doors. _Great I have to walk by him. Hopefully he wont say anything to me_. As he walked up to the door, Mirai and three of the girls went in leaving a guy with black short hair, a black tee that had the picture of Death on it, black pants with holes and tares in the legs and black boots. Gohan caught there conversation with his amazing hearing.

"Hey you know Terry," she said, "Mirai has kind of a crush on you."

"What? Really," he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I think so. You should ask him out; you two would look cute together."

Gohan looked at the one named Terry again and realized he and Mirai had him in PE. Gohan had been unsure if he heard the girl right. As he walked by he heard Terry say he would ask Mirai out to a movie after school.

Gohan was not exactly sure how to react to this. As far as Gohan knew, PE was the only class they had together, then again there was lunch and after school. He shook his head, no Vegeta would not allow it, Gohan knew Vegeta well, and knew that this would not be acceptable to him.

Gohan shook his head, was he seriously thinking of telling Vegeta about this? Yeah he hated the guy but didn't wish the wrath of Vegeta on him. He didn't wish the wrath of Vegeta on Terry either; he didn't even really know Terry anyway. No, he would keep this bit of information to himself. Even if Mirai takes in invitation, he would keep it to himself. Mirai would not do it to Gohan either.

He arrived in his English class and looked up at Mirai and his girls who were talking quietly amongst themselves. Mirai looked worried and so did that Jay girl. Mirai looked down at Gohan and then back at Jay with a scared look on his face. Gohan sighed, he had a really good idea what they were talking about.

"Mirai," said Jay as she sat next to Autumn, "I asked Terry and he is going to ask you to a movie today. But as I turned around I saw that Gohan kid and he looked shocked. I think somehow he heard me and Terry talking!"

"You have got to be kidding," said Mirai, "I sure as hell hope not. What if he tells my father?! My dad would be pissed! Not that he is anti gay or bi, he is just anti me being with another guy!"

"Relax," said Jen, "panicking about it is not going to solve it." Mirai looked down at Gohan and then to Jay.

"Maybe he will," said Kiyo, "just to piss you off."

"Well," said Mirai, "my dad is a really unpredictable guy. He would probably not even car. It's not like I'm in love with Terry or anything, besides, he acts like a jerk at times but he may just not care."

"He might even like Terry," said Jay, "unless he doesn't."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Mirai, "he doesn't like anyone."

Mirai looked over and saw Gohan standing there. He had a blank look on his face. Mirai looked over to his seat and saw Gohan's friends looking a little curious at them. "Mirai," he said, "I'm going over to your house to talk to your mom but I'm not going to say anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard her and that Terry guy talking about you today, yes I heard you two, and I just want to say that I am not going to say anything to anyone because I know that you wouldn't do that to me. Regardless of our bad history."

"Thanks Gohan," said Trunks, "I guess I owe you."

"Don't mention it," said Gohan coldly. He turned around and went to his seat. Trunks gave a big sigh. He almost had a heart attack.

"That is some hearing," said Jay, "to hear us talking about it."

"You don't even know," said Mirai.

The day pretty much went on with Gohan and Trunks not starting anything with each other because hopefully they both had things to do after school. Finally PE came and Terry approached Mirai. He was really nervous, what if Jay was wrong and Mirai didn't really like him like that? What if he was about to make a fool out of himself? In truth, Terry wanted to ask Mirai out the day they met but he didn't normally date strangers and did not know if Mirai had the same dating policy. Technically, they were not really strangers, where they? They knew each others names right?

He took a deep breath and walked up to Mirai after they ran the once a week mile. Mirai looked over a Terry.

"Um, hey Mirai," he said nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me? You know walk around the mall, see a movie, something like that?" He held his breath and prayed to Kami.

"Sure," said Mirai. Terry let his breath go steadily, that was incredibly painless and easy. He smiled at Mirai.

"Yeah, great, see you after school, I'll meet you by the gate. Um, y-yeah, see ya."

Mirai chuckled a bit and just nodded and walked off.

Mirai's heart skipped a beat as he walked off. He pretended to be cool and showed no emotion but inside his insides where lighter then air. He got about ten feet and then smile to himself, poor guy looked ready to die on the spot.

Gohan, who had watched the spectical from afar was less then entertained. He thought it would be more interesting to watch but it was kind of boaring. He just shook his head and made his way to the locker room. The rest of the day walked sluggishly until the finally bell finally rang.

He jumped out and saw Mirai leave with Terry. He took the bus to West City and walked over to CC. He walked up to the reseptionest and told him he wanted to speak with Bulma Briefs. She told him the way to the main labs. He found Bulma working on an motorbike. He walked up to her.

"Hey Bulma," he said waving.

"Oh hey Gohan," she said, "what brings you here."

"Well I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"No problem, lets head up to the livingroom and talk." They walked to the elevator and took a flight of stairs up. Gohan sat on a couch and began to tell his story about the events from yesterday morning.

"You see," he said, "I want to be a superhero!"

"Superhero huh? Well you are going to need a constume then!" Gohan showed her a drawing he had done of his superhero costume. Bulma smiled and thought to herself _Oh God you have got to be kidding me_. She nodded and said it would be done in no time.

"Hey where is chibi trunks?"

"Training with Vegeta," she said.

"Isn't he a bit young?"

"That's why I said but Vegeta says 'If he is old enough to walk he is old enough to fight.' Obviously he won that argument." Gohan waved her goodbye and headed for the gravity room. Chibi was standing outside of the bathroom fresh from the shower. He smiled wide at the sight of Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?!"

"Hey Trunks, looks like you had a hard work out!"

"Yeah, I did." Just then Vegeta came out of the GR. He stopped and looked at Gohan for a moment.

"Hey Vegeta," he said, "long time no see."

Vegeta gave him a hard stair for a moment. "A true saiyan should never let his guard down," he lectured. He walked off with his arms across his chest leaving Gohan and Trunks standing there wondering about what he just said. Vegeta had that affect on people, he could leave you thinking and wondering what he really meant by what he said.

"So do you wanna play," asked Trunks excitedly.

"Sure."

Mirai walked over to the gate after the finally school bell rang. Terry lead him off campus and to the mall. They walked around in silence for a while. Neither of them had ever dated someone they barely knew. "So," said Mirai, "what have you got in mind?"

"Well," he said, "the movie I want to take you to see is Saw 4 so I thought I would walk you around for a while, take you to dinner, go see the movie and do something from there."

Trunks nodded. He had seen Saw 4 so many times he could quote the movie, but the movie had just come out in the is timeline so he would have to pretend he had never seen it, maybe pretend to be scared. He had a smirk on his face. It had been a long time sense he was with a guy and he was going to be pretty flirtatious about it.

They went to Papa Gino's and had the spaghetti basket. Terry told Mirai about himself and Mirai told as much about himself as was safe. He did not mention he was a witch, a loony vampire, or the fact that he was a saiyan and only half human.

"Let me see your hand," said Mirai. Terry, who was curious, put his hand on the table. Mirai picked it up and looked at his palm. "I see an animal, a bird," he said examining the palm, "and it limps. His wings are broken. I also see a dragon. The broken bird is standing before the dragon and I see you standing between them. You are soothing the angry dragon. What does that mean I wonder."

Terry lifted and eyebrow. "You're a fortune teller? That's pretty cool. Your prediction didn't make any sense though."

"It is more of a symbolism prediction, someday it will come to you. For now your just suppose to wonder." Terry laughed a bit.

"Well," he said, "I'll keep an eye out for angry dragons and broken birds."

Trunks smiled. They went to the movie and, to Terry's pleasure, Mirai shielded his eyes on the more disgusting parts. Terry, who had a good reason to believe Mirai was not really afraid, put his arm around the other boys back and told him it was just a movie. After the movie, Terry walked with Mirai home. They stood at the porch at sunset.

"I guess I'll catch you later," said Terry.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you Monday," said Trunks.

"Well I should go, later Mirai." To Mirai's displeasure, Terry rushed off the porch and down the street. Mirai rolled his eyes and walked inside. He had managed to snap back to reality finally.

"Where the hell were you," asked Vegeta who was sitting on the couch.

"Hanging out with a friend," Mirai said.

"Well, Gohan is here," he said, "just so you know."

Mirai nodded and walked over to the labs to see what his mother was up to. He walked in and chibi, Gohan, and Bulma where all three in the all way in front of the mirror. "What is this about," asked Mirai.

"Gohan is going to be a super hero and we are going to see his super hero costume he designed," said chibi.

"Where have you been all day Mirai," asked Bulma. Mirai and Gohan both exchanged lookes.

"I was hanging out with a friend," said Mirai. Bulma shrugged and looked toward Gohan. "Okay Gohan, give it a short." Gohan pressed the button on the watch and his black body suite with the green tunic and lame helmet appeared on him.

"Wow Bulma this is great it fits to! It's a Super Fit!"

Bulma put a fake smile on and tried to hide her giggles. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, what do you guys think," he asked both the Trunks's.

"Um, yeah, cool," lied chibi.

"I think you look like an idiot," said Mirai.

"Okay," said Bulma, "You need to head home Gohan, I'm sure your mom is worried about you. Mirai, you have homework I'm sure."

Gohan left and Mirai attempted to do his homework. After he finished it he sat there and staired off into space for a while. He had not realized it but he started to scratch messages into the table. He looked down and saw his entire desk was covered in words. _Great_ the thought _how am I going to explain this?_ He grabbed a Sharpie marker and started to write on his door.

Woot!!! Chapter is complete

Next time on Malkavian Madness:

It is Saturday and the room that Vegeta use to own is now covered in passages and paragraphs and Sharpie. What is Mirai going to do when he runs out of places to write!?


	3. School Mosh Pit!

Disclaimer: in a strait jacket THE HAMSTERS OWN IT!!! THE HAMSTERS ARE USING DBZ TO BRAIN WASH US AND MAKE US BELIEVE ITS ALL FAKE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Voices: Mira (the seductive one)

Chapter 3

Vegeta was punching an invisible apponent when a pissed off Bulma appeared on a giant screen. "Vegeta could you do me a favor," she said in a stressed way, "Trunks has almost managed to get himself expelled and I was wondering if you could go into a meeting and either talk to the principal or pick him up?" Vegeta was taken aback, he might have expected this from chibi but _Mirai_ what the hell had happened? He just nodded his head and turned off the gravity. He jumped in the shower and changed into a black tee shirt and dark blue jeans. He walked out of the house and made his way to Satan City.

When he made it to the parking lot he was met up with a very angry Chichi. She saw Vegeta and stormed up to him. "What did your trouble maker do to my son!"

"Shut up harpy bitch," he shouted, "I don't have a fucking clue! How the hell do I know it wasn't your brat who got mine into trouble!?" Chichi gasped and was about to retort when a school campus police man walked up.

"Hey, hey, now guys. Lets not fight. Are you here to pick up your kid?"

"I'm here to find out why my baby is in trouble and I am willing to bet it is _HIS_ hellspawn that did it!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. The cop chuckled as the angry woman marched toward the building.

"Married huh? How long?"

"We are NOT married."

"Yeah, I feel that way about my wife sometimes. We aren't married, she is a slave driver most of the time." Vegeta just walked away toward the building to follow _his_ wife's obsessive friend. They both arrived at the office and opened the door. The secretary told the principal that the parents where here and he told her to let them in. They walked through a rather threatening looking red double door. Inside was an office with papers, flyers, diplomas', white boards, and important looking letters all over the walls. There was a desk with a stern looking older woman at a cherry wood desk with a computer and it was disgustingly organized. Across from her sat four chairs, two of them occupied by severally beaten up teenagers.

"Please, Mr. Vegeta, Ms. Chichi, have a seat. Now I would like to discus the behavior of your sons. I'm am sure by the looks of the two of them you have a fairly good idea what happened."

"It was either a really good spar or a really bad fight," said Vegeta in a board tone.

"True dat," said Trunks.

"Then I'm sure you would not be shocked if I were to tell you they were getting suspended?"

"I doubt we would be," responded Vegeta. Chichi gave a dramatic gasp that sounded as though she sucked all of the air out of the world and let it all go at once.

"Well then prepared to be shocked because I'm not going to." It was Vegeta's turn to be shocked and Chichi's turn to be pleased.

"Why the sudden change of mind," asked Chichi, "not that I'm complaining."

"Well you can't expel half of the school, we would not have enough students."

"HALF THE SCHOOL," shouted Vegeta and Chichi.

"Well it all started at lunch," said the teacher.

"Can we just watch the flashback," asked Trunks, "it would go by so much faster."

"Wait," said Vegeta, "first I want to know how it is you got these two off of each other. I doubt it only took a 40 minute lunch period to tire them out."

"All in the flashback, dad, all in the flashback."

the screen does this funny wavy thing and the scene changes to lunch time

Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa all sat in on the left side of the court yard while Trunks, Terry, Jen, Autumn, Kiyo, and Jay all sat on the right side. They wore name tags so that Vegeta and Chichi could tell the difference in the flashback.

It started off as a regular lunch when Gohan had remembered he left his bag in the science class. In order to get to his class he had to pass by Trunks and his group. He walked by and grabbed his bag out of the classroom when he heard Trunks say something about a geek. Seeing as how he had been called a geek sense he got there, Gohan had suspected Trunks was talking about him.

"You have something to say to me," he asked aggressively.

"No, what's your problem?"

"Well I thought I heard you talking about me!"

"If I had something to say about you I would say it to your face first! What the hell is your problem anyway!?"

"You are my problem! Ever sense-" He stopped mid sentence not wanting to talk about it, least of all to Trunks.

Trunks pulled him over to the side where no one else could here him. "Look man," he said, "I didn't kill him he committed suicide."

"He did not," Gohan hissed, "he died to help save you so you could save your little world that was already destroyed."

"I call that suicide. I never asked him to die for me or my world."

"You didn't have to, had you never come back he wouldn't have died."

"Whatever Gohan, your deluded." He started to walk away to his group when out of no where Gohan snapped and jumped him. He pushed Mirai into a concrete stand. Mirai broke his nose on it so turned around and talked Gohan and continually knocked his head into the concrete ground hoping to break his head open.

Gohan rolled over and did the same to Mirai. A group from all sides came over to watch the fight. When Gohan threw Mirai away from him, Jen ran over and jumped on Gohan's back and started to beat him in the head with the palm of her hand. Erasa came over and pulled the girl off of her friend and the two got into a vicious girl fight. They bet each other pulled each others hair, punched, kicked, screamed, and called each other names. Sharpener attacked Mirai only to get a punch in the face by Terry telling Sharpener to get off of him. Videl and Autumn went at it. A few girls and guys that Mirai didn't know all that well but hung out with a few times started fighting with others who knew and liked Gohan. Soon every jock, prep, cheerleader, geek, and nerd was fighting every goth, skater, juggole, juggollett, and emo in the court yard. It turned into an all out brawl of students. Students stood on the sides shouting and bidding, while some jumped in to join the fight just so they can be a part of the fight.

Gohan and Trunks crawled there way out and watched in shock, out of all the villains they had faced or heard of this had to be the most frightening of the all. Garlic Jr., Freeza, King Cold, Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, the Spice Boys, the Androids, Cell, non of them could have faced those students and lived.

The school police called for back up and the teachers where panicking. The principal had grabbed Mirai and Gohan and a couple other students who had climbed out of the brawl.

flashback ends and we are in the office again

Everyone felt a little sick to there stomachs, the flashback waves where a little nauseating to watch.

"Well," said the principal, "what do you have to say to this?"

"I say Gohan is psychotic," said Trunks.

"I say Trunks needs to learn to shut up," said Gohan.

"I say you two both need to learn to control yourselves," said Chichi.

"I say this was a waist of my time," said Vegeta. He got up and walked out of the room. He was on his way out when Chichi came running after him followed by the two boys and the principal.

"Vegeta, you need to say something to these two. Goku isn't here anymore and they need someone to talk to them about this."

"Why don't you?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY VIOLENT CANADET HERE WHO IS A FATHER!" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow to the angry woman. He sighed in defeat and turned to the two.

"Look," he said, "the next time you two decide to go at it, got off campus so the only reason I need to fetch your sorry ass's is in jail! Understand me?!" The two just nodded.

"Good," said the principal happily, "now if you two could go to class, I have hundreds of other parents to call."


	4. Mira is a dirty mind!

Voice: I know I promised Mira last time but I forgot to throw her in so I shall try this time.

A/N: You know, I rather like where this one is going in my mind. Fills me with warm fuzzies!

Me: Vegeta would you do the honors:

Vegeta: Daughteralucard does not now, then, or will ever own DBZ because she is just a sorry college student with to much time on her hands. She has finished her book but is to lazy to find a publisher because the requires effort and she is just a lazy good for nothing…

Me: Yes!!! THANK YOU VEGETA FOR THE WONDERFUL REMINDER OF WHY IT IS I SPEND MY TIME ON THESE THINGS!!! AND WHILE YOURE AT IT, WHY NOT SHOVE THIS TOY CAR UP YOUR-

Mirai: I believe they are waiting for the chapter to begin.

Chapter after the last one

Trunks sat at his desk day dreaming, he had no interest in what the teacher was saying at all, he had no interest in being there, he had no interest in anything. He was still growing use to being cooped up all day with several people telling him what to do. He was so use to living his life they way he wanted to, he felt like he was thrown in prison, the only difference being he got to go home after long grueling hours of boredom.

He leaned his chair back on two legs, how much more could he stand? _Mirai_ said a familiar female voice, _I know you can here me! It's been a while. I tell you, after several dates with that Terry boy, I'm shocked you haven't made any move to up the relationship a bit._

Mirai tried to ignore her. He didn't notice that he was leaning farther back in his chair. He let it fall forward and hit his head on the desk. The whole English class looked at him. He looked around and paled a bit, he smiled innocently and apologized. The teacher cleared his throat and went on with the lesson.

_Trunks. You can't ignore me forever Trunks. I am a part of who you are and part of you wants him so bad you can taste him. Heehee, literally!_ Mirai shook his head and put his hand over his forehead. He didn't want to listen to this, he wanted her to stop. Just then another familiar voice came in. It was Jesse, she never tried to make Mirai do anything he didn't want to but for some reason today she was different, (Mirai, you want him. Normally I would say turn away from lust but you want him and you know you do. Mira is right, for once) _Thank you Jesse _(You are welcome. Now listen, just make a move for it, you want it) Mirai shook his head again. He got up and raced out of the classroom. The teacher yelled something after him but he did not take time to stop and ask what it was the teacher said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm such a bitch! Yes I am ending it here because I wrote a fanfic a little bit ago for cowboy bebop and now my hand hurt. Hahaha that dirty joke is going places next chapter…just so you know…. :)


	5. Lemon, Lime, and strawberry

Krillin you can do the disclaimer today. You never get to do the disclaimer.

Krillin: Sweet, alright! Okay the only thing daughter Alucard owns is the idea, everything else is owned by someone else.

Me: Well, that was more painless then when I have Vegeta do it. He is tied up at the moment .

Mirai: shivers

Warning: This chapter is rated M!

Chapter 5

Mirai sat under a tree at lunch alone. He knew what Jesse and Mira said was true, but how could he do something like that with Terry? He wanted him so bad but he didn't know if Terry was a virgin or not.

God knows Mirai was not. His thirst for lust, which he inherited from his mother, made him a natural nymphomaniac but he was falling for Terry and didn't want to freak him out.

He looked over across the courtyard at Gohan and Videl. They bickered so much. They fought like a married couple. Mirai smiled at the thought of Gohan being married to Videl, it wouldn't be all that surprising, Videl was a lot like Chichi.

He looked over at Terry who was laughing with Jen. He had his arm around Mirai's shoulders in a possessive sort of way, Mirai loved it when a guy was dominate over him. If he was with a girl he would want to be the dominate but when he was with a guy Mirai was happily the 'girl' of the relationship. It had worked out well with Terry because he just loved being the one in control most of the time. This meant Terry made most of the decisions but if Mirai disagreed and they got into an argument over it, Mirai would come out on top like any woman normally would.

Videl seemed to be after Gohan in a violent sort of way. Mirai guessed it had something to do with that Saiyaman thing. Mirai smiled at the name, it was as ridiculous as he looked in that stupid costume. Videl seemed to think it was Gohan and she was right. Mirai was so tempted to go up there and rat him out to the violent girl, but Gohan didn't rat him out about Terry, he was just returning the favor.

"Hey Mirai," said Kiyo, "what are you spacing about over there?"

Mirai was shaken back to reality by the question, spacing? He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking," he said.

"What about," asked Terry.

"Nothing just thinking," he responded.

Jay had a strange smile on her face. "Just thinking huh? About what?"

"Jay please," said Mirai offensively, "can't I just think."

"It's been my experienced that when a guy thinks he is only thinking of one thing," she said giggling. Mirai turned bright red.

"That so," Terry whispered in his ear teasingly, "who about so I can go kick there ass for stealing away my boyfriend?" Mirai smiled mischievously. "Aww don't' make me jealous baby," he said, "it's killin' me!"

"Oh you don't trust me," asked Mirai playfully, "well I was thinking of you but now that you mention it I wouldn't mind making you jealous." He crawled over to Jay and smiled at her. He made a loving move and kissed her neck. She laughed and tried to pull him off with no avail. Terry grabbed Mirai around the waist and pulled him back with a huge smile on his face.

"You just love to test me don't you," he said. Mirai looked up at his captor and smiled up at him.

"You know I would never cheat on you with someone you didn't know," he said, breathing in Terry's ear. Mirai felt a rise from Terry, something Terry had never done before. Terry turned bright red but Mirai only laughed a little. The girls giggled uncontrollably.

"And you wonder why he doesn't trust you," said Jen.

"You know, knowing these two this could turn into a kinky Rocky Horror Picture Show," said Jen.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show is already kinky," said Mirai.

"Haha if that is kinky I would hate to know what you were thinking," said Terry.

"You would," asked Mirai a little sad. Terry gave him a smile then saw the seariousness of the question. His face fell emotionless and then turned red.

"Actually," Terry said, "I would have no problem finding out just how close to the movie we can get."

"You've never seen the movie," said Autumn, who unintentionally killed the moment. Mirai, Terry, Jen, Jay, and Kiyo looked at Autumn as if she was an alien. "What," she said, "it was just an observation." Jen leaned in and whispered something in Autumn's ear. She had a small smile on her face and looked over at the two boys. "I'm sorry," she said, "I get it now."

"It's all good," said Mirai, "don't worry about it."

"Mirai," said Terry, "Do you want to see a movie with me?"

"What movie," asked Mirai.

"Saw IV?" Mirai smiled, he knew this game. Terry would take him to a horror movie so Mirai would get scared and Terry can play that 'hero' bit for him. He agreed and they planned to meet after school the same place they did their first date. Kiyo, Mirai, and Autumn left together for their next class.

"I can't believe I asked him," said Mirai, "I have been so tempted but I was to afraid he wouldn't be interested."

"Slow down there cowboy," said Kiyo, "you haven't done anything together yet."

"Did you just miss that hard on he had Kiyo," whispered Autumn, "if Mirai plays his card right he is gonna get laid."

"Oh I plan to," he said, "after the movie I'm gonna take him to the local gothic club."

"Which one," asked Kiyo.

"The Poison Blade," he said, "but it's a surprise so don't' tell him."

"Ooo that's a little dark, I don't think he has ever even heard of it," said Autumn.

"He will tonight, and he won't forget it eigher," he whispered. They sat in there seats and waited for the bell to ring. "I've seen Saw IV anyway," he said, "it won't be anything new."

"Are you still going to pretend to be scared," asked Kiyo.

"Well of course he is," said Autumn, "it wouldn't be good for Terry if Mirai didn't."

"Settle down students," said the teacher, "it is time to begin class."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mirai waited in the same spot after school for him to show up. He only had to wait about a minute, Terry came rushing over as fast as he could. "Well," said Mirai, 'I guess you where taking your time last time."

"Oh no," said Terry, 'teacher wanted to see me after class last time. This time I had a sub so it was all good." Terry smiled. "You ready to go?" Mirai smiled at him.

"I have a surprise for you after the movie," Mirai said, "I'm taking you some place after."

Terry had a strange smile on his face. "I thought I was the one to make the plans," he said.

"I know, but tonight it is my turn to surprise you," he said. Mirai also planned to tell Terry he was a vampire. The Poison Blade was a vampire dance club, which was why it was so dark and gothic, and it had some of the best techno dance music. It was Terry's favorite type of music, Mirai thought if he was going to give away his secret he would show Terry a good time, instead of Terry showing him a good time.

The movie was good, Mirai pretended to be scared just like he said he would, and Terry puffed his chest out with pride every time Mirai 'hid' his face in Terry's chest. Mirai was half tempted to role his eyes at Terry and his ego. After the movie, Mirai grabbed Terry by the hand and ran him down the alley way.

"Wouldn't it be easier to drive," asked Terry, "where are you taking me/?" He was not scared, he was laughing while he talked. Terry didn't much enjoy surprises but he had a good feeling about this one and was hoping to get a little somethin' somethin' tonight. Mirai smiled at him/

"It's not far from here," he said, "just wait."

They ran down another alley and stopped at a metal door. A sign above it said the club name in what looked to be sharp metal letters with a green liquid dripping from the tips of the letters.

"The Poison Blade? I've never heard of it," Terry said, "what is it?"

Mirai knocked on the door. A huge man opened the door and looked at the two. He opened it and let them in. "Does he know you or something," asked Terry. Instead of answering, Mirai leaned against a wall next to the door and pulled Terry in for a passionate kiss.

He grabbed Terry's hand again and led him into another room that was larger then the entrance. It was a dark dance club. Terry had a big smile on his face, he was right, he did like this surprise. Mirai looked at him and smiled and walked off to the dance floor. He started to dance to the fast beat. His hips swayed gracefully back and forth and his wrists crossed together and slowly went up above his head.

Terry couldn't help but get turned on by it. A drop of sweat trailed from his brow and down his face dripping on his neck. Terry walked over and sat on a chair not far from the dance floor just to watch, he loved dance music but was not a very good dancer, he had not real rhythm. Mirai made his way over to Terry and lead him out of the chair and lead him to the back of the room.

There was a black leather couch that could seat three, two leather chairs, and a glass black coffee table in the center. There was a black light illuminating that part of the room. Mirai pushed Terry onto one of the chairs and hopped up on the table and began to dance for him.

Two men and four women came over. The two men moved Terry over to the couch and the four women jumped up on the table with Mirai and the five of them danced for the three on the couch.

"HI," shouted a blond man, "I'M RICK! THIS HERE IS JOEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"

"My name is-"

"WHAT!?"

"MY NAME IS TERRY!"

"SWEET, WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"MIRAI! WHO ARE THOSE GIRLS?!"  
"THE BLOND IS NORISA THE BRUNETTE IS CADENCE THE RED HEAD IS JANIE AND THE DIRTY BLOND IS KAYLA!"

"NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS!"  
"HEY," said the one named Joey, "BY THE WAY YOUR BOY IS DANCING I WOULD SAY YOUR GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT! WANT TO MAKE IT AN ORGY!?"

"NO THANKS," said Terry, "I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"OH YOU'RE A VIRGIN," said Joey, "THAT'S COOL! YOU KNOW YOU COULDN'T HAVE PICKED A BETTER FOR YOUR FIRST! I HAVE HEARD THINGS ABOUT MIRAI! I DON'T KNOW HIM PERSONALLY BUT I HAVE HEARD RUMORS HERE AND THERE! HE IS A REAL FREAK! NO OFFENCE! HE IS PRETTY GOOD I HEAR!"

"THAT"S GOOD TO KNOW," said Terry. He knew Mirai wasn't a virgin, but he never asked Mirai how many people he had been with intemetly. He didn't want to ruin it though, so he would save the question for later. Terry got up and grabbed Mirai by the hadn and pulled him off the table.

"WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE," he asked.

"COME ON I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING ELSE," said Mirai. He pulled Terry to another part of the building. It looked to be a bathroom. He pulled Terry into a stall and locked the door.

"No privacy huh," asked Terry.

"Trust me," he said, "your going to like this." He kissed Terry again only a bit more aggressive then usual.

"Hold on, said Terry.

"Oh," said Mirai, "you want to wait a bit longer." He sounded a bit disappointed but got off of Terry.

"It's not that," he said, "just hold on a second." Terry left the stall and up a quarter in the machine. He had never bought a condom before so picked one that was flavored. He looked at it, strawberry…He just shrugged and went back into the stall. He pushed Mirai against a wall and kissed him even more. His kisses trailed down Mirai's body. When he reached Mirai's belly, he tugged on the navel piercing. It was the cat from Alice in Wonderland. He unbuckled Mirai's spiked built and took out Mirai's cock. He stuck it in his mouth and treated it like a lolly pop. A thousand thoughts where racing through Terry's head.

Here he was with someone and there was a feeling he had never felt before. His heart began to race as he felt Mirai's manhood begin to harden. Terry couldn't believe he was actually doing this! What was going on with him!? He wanted this so bad but at the same time he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to go back though, he didn't want to deny Mirai, Mirai had been waiting so patiently and had never even asked him to do it before until Terry showed the interest.

Suddenly there was an explosion in his mouth of something warm and sticky. He felt it slide down his throat. Terry couldn't help it, his eyes rolled to the back of his head with absolute pleasure. The white substance sliding down his throat, Terry loved it. He didn't know what else to do but continue to suck and swallow.

Mirai was also enjoying it. It wasn't the first time for him but it was for Terry, at least that is what Mirai suspected. Terry wasn't very good but it was still and amazing feeling. Terry suddenly stood up and forced Mirai around aggressively. Terry took out his own manhood and forced it into Mirai. Mirai gave a gasp of pain and pleasure. Terry thrusted in and out. Mirai was panting and growing tired. This was not his favorite part; he danced for the piper, now the piper wanted payment. He didn't mind it much, he just hated that he felt obligated to do so. But for some reason he didn't feel obligated to let Terry have his way, he felt obligated to do it to Terry, Terry was the virgin, not him! It didn't last long, when it ended only a few minutes later, Terry and Mirai walked out. The music was loud still and people where still dancing. Mirai and Terry went out to the parking lot and sat on the side walk and just looked at the stars.

"Terry," he said, "can I tell you a secret."

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"You wont hate me," he asked.

"I could never hate you!"

Mirai took a deep breath. He had no idea how hard this was going to be but he had to tell him. "I'm a vampire," he said.

Terry lifted an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me," he said.

"I'm a vampire, don't believe me I will show you," Mirai said. He got up and motioned for Terry to follow him back inside. "You see those two over there, the two guys you were talking to?"

"Yay," he said a little humored.

"Well," he said, "those two are vampires and those girls are not." Terry smiled at him again until he looked over and saw Joey and Rick sucking on the neck of the now dead girls. Terry had a shocked look on his face. Mirai pulled him out.

"So," he said, "you are one of them…"

"Funny," said Mirai, "it usually takes a lot more then that to convince people."

"I really don't know what to say. When I was a kid I thought I saw a vampire but my mom said I was just seeing things. I don't know why but I believe you."

"When did you see one?"

"A laundry mat," he said blankly.

"Ah," said Mirai. They both walked back to the car in silence. "You don't hate me right?"

"As long as you keep your teeth out of my neck we are ok," he said. Mirai only nodded, they got into the car and he dropped Mirai home.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow," said Terry with a big smile. "I don't know how to thank you Mirai, even thought the last part of the night was terrifying and weird, it was still a good time."

"Would you want to go another night?"

"Not any time soon please," he said, "it was fun but the idea of being surrounded by undead creatures scares me a little." Mirai only laughed and left the car. "Hey Mirai," he said, "do you mind if we take a small break. I'm not breaking up with you it's just…well…I just found out vampires are real, I just watched two guys who I was sitting next to kill four girls, I just put a vampires cock in my…well…I just stuck my own….need to think about it." Mirai only gave him a small smile.

"Call me when your done thinking about it. Will I still get to hang out with you?"

"Yeah of course, like I said this is sort of a break because, to be honest with you, I'm a little afraid of being alone with you. But it shouldn't last long." The last part he added very quickly, seeing a hurt look on Mirai's face, but he smiled and said that Mirai hadn't done anything to make him this way, it was just the way it was.

"It's not like you ever gave me a reason not to trust you," he said again, "It's just human nature. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Mirai smiled again. "I don't remember what human nature was like; I wasn't totally human to begin with."

"What?"

"A story for another time my love, in the mean time, I must be going, I'm exhausted."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter:

Gohan is caught by Videl and Terry catches Mirai on one of his midnight hunts. It is going to be a fun chapter I think. Not as fun as this one was .


	6. Float on Modest Mouse

Me: well in my cowboy bebop fanfic I told Spike I would let him do the disclaimer sense I let Piccolo do it in that one.

Spike: Daughteralucard doesn't own anything other then the idea.

Me: Happy?

Spike: Yes, yes I am.

A/N: I was going to make this one a little naughty but I decided to make it dramatic. It's a real tear jerker I suspect.

Voice: Joey, the one who loves to make Mirai hurt himself.

Chapter 6

Mirai shut the door behind him. He wondered down the halls spacing off, a little heart broken, not paying any attention. Next thing he knew he ran into something hard and he fell on his butt on the floor. He looked up and saw Vegeta glaring at him. "I thought you got over this 'running into me' in the last story?"

"What?"

"I don't know ask the author. Anyway, watch where your going brat!"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "that sounds more like you."

"Where the hell where you all day?"

"Well first I was at school, then me and a friend went to see a movie that I had already seen, then we went to a night club, and now I'm home."

Vegeta grabbed Mirai by the collar of his shirt and forced him off the ground. "Stand up will you," he shouted. Mirai straitened his shirt out and walked on down the hall. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother and grandmother playing a card game at the table. Bulma and Bunny both looked at him a little shocked.

"You got laid," said Bulma.

"Ooo someone got lucky tonight," said Bunny.

"How would you know," asked Mirai. He didn't say it with any sort of attitude, he said it in a shocked sort of way.

"So you're not denying it," asked Bulma. "I can tell, you're walk is a little more like a swagger then usual."

"Your long hair isn't up like it usually is," said Bunny.

"The air about you is different."

"Your shoes are untied."

"What," he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Dear, your shoes are untied, you should tie them or you will trip and fall."

"No not that, you can tell all of that? I just walked in here for God's sake!" Bulma and Bunny giggled a little.

"So who was the lucky girl," asked Bulma. "No wait, it was a lucky boy!"

"Bulma, dear, how can you tell," asked Bunny.

"When I asked about it being a girl he relaxed a little, didn't you see it?"

"Oh no, I must have missed it," she said. Bunny was a bit of an air head but usually paid very good attention to detail.

"Who cares," said Mirai, "I think it's over. I told him I was a vampire and he told me he wants to take 'a break' and left."

"Wow," said Bunny, "how long have you been seeing each other?"

"A few weeks now," he said.

"That was fast work," said Bulma.

"Yeah this coming from the girl who sleeps with people she barely knows," mumbled Mirai.

"What," asked Bulma.

"Nothing," he said, "just talking to myself."

"Oh ok," she said, "well, if you're not to tired there is food in the refrigerator."

"I think I'm going to go for something still moving," said Mirai, "I'm really stressed out."

"Ok," said Bulma, "just remember, if the cops catch you, we don't know you."

"Thanks mom, you're a really loving woman," he grumbled.

"Any time," said Bulma sarcastically. Mirai smiled and left. He walked through the night air, enjoying the silence. He made his way to a coffee shop where he met a young man who worked the night shift. He was a little older then Mirai with royal blue hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He was a little strange looking but Mirai wasn't looking for a date to take home. He got to know the cashier and invited him to hang out after the cashier was done working.

"Okay," said the cashier, "I got nothing to do after this except go home to my bastard father." Mirai waited until midnight when the cashiers shift was up. He told the cashier, whose name he learned was Ronni, where to drive. He lead him to the Poison Blade. He took Ronni to the back where he and Terry had been before they left for the bathroom. He sat across from Ronni. They talked and Ronni ordered a few drinks for himself, a few to many drinks. Ronni was drunk within minutes. Mirai decided now was a good time if he didn't want the after affects of the alcohol. God forbid he got a F.U.I (flying under the influence ) . He crawled on the floor on hands and knees. He put his hand on Ronni's thigh and hosted himself up. His teeth sank into Ronni's neck. He began to feel the alcohol in Ronni's blood, the warm smooth liquid of life flowed down his throat and the taste was extravagant.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Terry drove around after dropping Mirai off. He didn't know what to think. He weighed his positives and negatives.

Mirai was a boy so he wasn't going to get pregnant, did the undead have babies?

Neither of them would get anything like syphilis or AIDS or HIV

Mirai could still have a turn on

Mirai could still orgasm

Mirai was a vampire

Mirai was probably counted as dead

Terry could technically be labeled a necrophiliac if vampires where dead

He liked his odds so far. Then he had the sudden wonderment of Mirai's secrets that Mirai himself would not share. He then got the brilliant idea to go ask some vampires around the Poison Blade. He obviously had a reputation there, from what he heard, and weather or not it was good was debatable.

He smiled at his brilliance and turned the car around and headed for the club. He parked in the parking lot and the first thing he saw was Mirai with another guy. He felt a little worried so followed.

When in the club he sat at one of the tables a fair distance away. Then he noticed the other man getting really drunk. Mirai made his move and, to Terry's displeasure, it was very seductive. He got up and was ready to go over there when he saw his boyfriend sink his teeth into the other mans neck. He stood in shock as he watched him drain the other man dry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai looked up from his feast and saw, to his horror, his boyfriend standing right there. Terry turned to run and Mirai went after him. "TERRY," he shouted desparretly, but Terry just ignored him. When they got into the alley way, Terry turned around and did something he had not expected himself to do, he slapped Mirai.

"How could you do something like that," he shouted. Mirai was in total shock himself but when he found his voice he answered.

"I'm a vampire killing is what I do," he shouted back. Man, that hit hurt, a lot!

"Not the killing part. I can understand why you would need to kill him, but flirt with him like that!" Mirai was at a loss for words.

"Wow," he said, "if I were in your position I would be a little more freaked out about the part where I killed him."

"Who the hell says I wasn't!? I was, I hate that you killed him! What can you do, it's how you survive, at least that is what I suspect."

"I just murdered someone and your made about me flirting with them?!"

"Shut up Mirai, you're a monster and a whore!" Terry stormed off to his car and sped out of the parking lot. Mirai stormed off home. He ran into an alleyway and took to the sky.

_Cut, slash, hurt_. Mirai stopped mid air. Joey, a voice he had not heard in a long time. _Blade, rope, water, plastic._ Mirai didn't understand. Joey only wanted pain not death. Why the sudden change? Mirai shook his head. It was Terry, Mirai's many personalities where taking it to heart, why shouldn't they, nothing ever belonged to Mirai alone. Terry was not just his but all of theirs to. He shot off into the sky. Joey continued his chant, making suicide very tempting, no, Terry wasn't worth it!

He landed a few feet away from CC and landed on the ground. He angrily stormed inside. Vegeta, who was coming from the gravity room, was almost trampled by the crazy teenager. He moved to the side very quickly and heard Mirai grumbling about an 'insensitive prick'. Vegeta just shook his head and walked off to the kitchen. He opened the door and heard another one upstairs slam shut and a picture falling to the ground and the glass shattering. Well, thought Vegeta, someone's in a pissy mood.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gohan got out of bed the next day, Monday, not his best day. He had gotten out of bed and was dressed in his white shirt, black vest, and red pants. He looked at his clock and saw he was running late. He quickly ran downstairs and said goodbye to his family, no way in hell was he getting to class on time.

He changed into his saiyaman constume and flew off into the city. He had a really bad day yesterday. Some fat cat, cigar smoking, rich circus man had stole a baby dinosaur from his parents and the parents went haywire. They wrecked havoc on the town and destroyed a few buildings. If it hadn't been for the Great Saiyaman Videl would have had the poor creatures killed.

Gohan sighed in frustration, what an angry girl she way, she even tried to attack Gohan and managed to cut him on the face. Gohan had to think up a pretty good lie for what happened to him. He shook his head, at least she wasn't looking for the Gold Fighter again, that would have been a hard one to explain!

He landed on the roof and raced down the stares. "No running," said the principal, "I'm still keeping my eye on you from last weeks incident!" Ah, the court yard fight. Students where calling it the School War. He walked down the hall fast paste but to his displeasure Videl was waiting for him by his locker.

"So tell me," she said advancing on him, "where did you get that cut on your face?"

"Cut, what cut," Gohan metally kicked himself, what kind of excuse was that?" Videl ripped his band-aid off and pointed out the events from yesterday.

"My dad told me about the fighter Goku so I looked him up and saw he had a son named Gohan, that's you isn't it!?" _Oh man I'm caught_. "I knew it and don't try to deny it, I can tell when your lying! Your nose twitches!"

"Please Videl," he said, "what do I have to do to keep this from leaking?"

"You have to teach me how to fly," she said.

"What?"

"My dad said it was all a trick with mirrors, well I'm not a fool, so you're going to teach me how to fly and your going to enter the Worlds Martial Art's Tournament."

"My mom won't let me enter!"

"Well, your just going to have to persuade her. It's not my fault you caused a free for all last week! See you after school. I already know where you live I got it from the school records. Bye." Gohan leaned against a locker, what did he do to deserve this?

He walked in and saw a very pissed off Mirai sitting at his desk, Gohan wondered what was up with him but didn't care enough to ask. He took his usual seat. It was a very slow day. It drug on forever.

He spaced most of it away thinking of how he was going to talk his mother into letting him enter. Then he decided to mention the prize money, she would probably flip out and say it would help out with his education.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Gohan predicted, at first Chichi said no and used last weeks incident as an excuse but when he mentioned the money she thought it was a great idea. Now he just had to figure out how to keep his identity a secret. He couldn't use his helmet so he decided to stop by CC and asked Bulma for help.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tuesday after school, Gohan showed up to CC seeking Bulma's help. "So you're entering the Tournament," said Bulma, "here try this bandana and sunglasses." Gohan smiled, now he had a great disguise to enter the tournament.

"Thanks Bulma," he said. Mirai and Chibi walked in wondering what was so urgent that Gohan had to come over right away. He turned around in his costume, bandana, and sunglasses. "Well," he said, "what do you think?"

Mirai, who was drinking a can of Peach Faygo (best fucking soda in the world! It's an off brand but it costs me $3 a 12 pack case. It's also the soda of Juggalo's and Juggallettes!), dropped the can full of soda and stared slack jawed at the redicule. He never thought he would think something like this, even about Gohan, but right now Gohan was a disgrace to the Saiyan race.

"Dear lord strike down this poor soul who knows not what bad taste is."

Chibi, who also had a can, had not dropped it on the floor but let it drip out a bit. He, too, was thinking what Mirai was thinking and was also slack jawed. "Yeah cool," he lied, and rather badly.

"Thank you Trunks," said Gohan, not realizing it was a lie.

They moved into the living room where Gohan told them how he was being blackmailed into the tournament.

"Weren't you blackmailed to go on a date with that preppy red head for the same reason," asked Mirai Trunks.

"What were you so angry about anyway Mirai," asked Gohan, not really caring.

"Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutly nothing," Mirai shouted. Bulma was about to scold Mirai for his bad language, much less in front of Chibi, when Vegeta came walking in.

"Please," he said, "You have been this way sense you came home Friday."

"Hey guys," came the friendly voice of the long dead Goku. Everyone looked around the ceiling trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"It's me, Goku! I'm talking through King Kai," he said. "Hey, I heard something about a tournament and Baba said I could come back for a day to enter!"  
"If you're entering, Kakarott, then I am to," said the proud Saiyan.

"Well, hell, I'm in. I've never heard of a tournament before, sounds like fun," said Mirai.

"Dad," said chibi, "I'm I hearing things?"

"No son," said Vegeta, "It is really the long dead Kakarott."

"No shit Sherlock, I just said that," said the writer.

"Elementary Watson," he said with a british accent, even though he already has one, .!

"Well I have to go," said Goku, "see you guys in a week!"

"Wow," said Gohan, "he is coming back. Hey Vegeta, maybe you should where a disguise like mine!"

"Fuck you Gohan," he shouted, "I wouldn't be caught dead in a thing like that!"

"Okay suit yourself. Well, I'm going to tell the others. Bye Bulma thanks for your help."

"Anytime Gohan," she said, waving goodbye. Gohan blasted a whole in the roof and flew off to the Lookout that was rebuilt. "Why the hell did he do that," she shouted angrily.

"Because the writer wanted him to look cool in a dorky way," said Mirai, "that's why the people who really own DBZ made him the Great Saiyaman and makes him do those gay moves that make the Ginyu Force look impressive." Bulma sighed. Poor guy was such a dumbass like his father sometimes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gohan arrived at the new Lookout and met up with Piccolo and King Vegeta, who know lived up there. He found it more appealing living up in the clouds with the namiks then on the ground with his son and oldest grandson. In truth, he and Mirai had gotten a bit closer but they still didn't like each other. They still fought, just not with as much hatred, so he decided to stay at the Lookout.

He and Piccolo became sparring partners but didn't talk much. King Vegeta still visited CC but most of his time was spent at his new home. As for Piccolo, with Dende as the new guardian, he and Kami remained fused. There was no way they were going to be able to separate anyway because the Japanese have to be difficult like that, but it was a nice thought anyway.

Mr. Popo still did his thing as watcher of Earths Guardian and he was also the one who drew out the designs for the new lookout, it looked exactly the same, and the garden expert. He put a few daisies, bushes, and a couple more palm trees up. Other then that it was the same.

"Hey King, Piccolo, my dad is coming back from the dead for 24 hours and he is fighting in the world tournament. Prince, Mirai, and myself are entering!"

"Well," said Piccolo, "if your entering I'm going to."

"If Prince and Mirai are entering then so am I," said the proud king.

"I will bring an end to the evil zombie that is crossing the thresh hold between life and death," yelled an angry, huge, redheaded man with one eye, one hand, a gun on the other arm, scary clothes, and an eyepatch.

"Who are you," asked Gohan.

"I am Haus Delgatto!"

"Um, aren't you in Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," asked King.

"I will destroy evil anywhere, anyplace, anytime!"

"Shut up and go home," said Piccolo, "so I will see you on that day."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Gohan's next stop was Roshi's island. He landed on the beach and out came the familiar short man with a red shirt and khaki pants. Krillin, who know had hair (OMG! NO WAY!) had married 18, had a little blond daughter named Marran (who names there kid after there ex girlfriend?) and lived with Master Roshi on his private island.

"Hey Krilin, guess what!? My dad is coming back for the tournament from the dead."

"No way bro," he said, "I'm so entering. 18 will want to enter to. Mirai isn't holding any grudge against her still is he?"

"No I think he got over it," said Gohan, "but I don't know that for sure. Hey you have hair!"

"Did you just know notice this?"

"Yeah! Oh and there is a weird guy from a different cartoon stalking down dead people, watch out for him."

"Yeah sure bro, see you there!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gohan finally got home and told his mother the news. She hugged Goten and said, "you're finally going to get to meet your daddy!" That night, Gohan and Goten laid in bed talking about Goku.

"What is he like," asked Goten.

"He is like a guardian angel, you always feel safe when he is around, even when things get tough."

"Will I like him?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Will he like me?"

"Deffinantly!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is a good place to stop. Yeah I got a little weird near the end but I'm hyped up on sugar and caffeine!

Next time:

Videl comes over for her flying lesson, everyone trains for the upcoming tournament, the rest of the gang magically knows that Goku is coming back, Mirai spends most of his time moping and training!


	7. Blender Face!

Me: I'm back with another Chapter! Okay so we are going to kick things off with some good humor!

Vegeta: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: No!

Lawyers: GET HER (Jumps me and beats me up and kicks me as I'm laying on the ground helpless)

Me: I'm…sorry…T.T take it away Meow Mix Cat

Cat: (sings meow mix song)

Me. That's his minute long way of saying daughteralucard doesn't own anything but the idea!

Voices: _Jesse_ –Jugular- (Mirai)

Chapter 7

Mirai woke up to the sound of his chibi crying, the poor kid had such a high fever, it was driving Mirai insane. Mirai groaned and got up, it was 5 am, what sort of inhuman demon wakes people up at 5 am!? THE WORLD IS UNJUST!!!!

He crawled out of bed and wandered down the hall later followed by an angry Vegeta. "It's not right," he said, "a man should be able to sleep without any interruption."

"You're usually up this early anyway," said Mirai, "what are you complaining about?"

"Shut up," he grumbled, "it's your fault I'm up this early."

"God, I just want to put the kid out of my misery," said Mirai cynically.

"You do that I will beat the shit outa you," said Vegeta aggressively.

"Why?"

"Because your mother will be pissed and will probably tell me to," he responded. "Go back to bed it's too early for you to be up and walking around."

"I can't sleep anymore."

"You look half dead."

"Thanks, your looking great yourself," said Mirai sarcastically.

"Get back to bed." Mirai sighed and went back to bed; there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He walked over and opened a window. _Good god,_ came Jesse's voice, _for 5 am it's fucking hot!_ (Well) thought Mirai (I've never heard you talk like that before Jesse.)

_Shut up, it's hot, why are you opening a window?_

(To hang myself by an extension cord).

_Not funny_

(I disagree).

_Your father told you to go to bed not kill yourself_

(He also threatened to beat the shit outa me if you recall)

-I recall that- came Jugulars voice –and I say you make him pay dearly-

_Oh you would_

-What the hell is that suppose to mean Miss Goody-two-shoes-

_Your mind is so bent on murder someone offered to go to the mall with you and you were disappointed to find no one being flogged to death._

­-Your so innocent someone said dick and you thought they were talking about a whale-

_Your so fat the world shakes when you go out to get your mail_

-Your so ugly your mom threw bricks threw the hospital widows you were born in-

_Your so dumb, when the flight attendant told you to get on the plane you sat on the wing_

-Your so stupid you get lost when you blink-

_Your so stupid you tried to drowned a fish_

-Your so stupid you tried to burn an ice cube-

_You looked in the mirror and yelled mama mama there's a robber in the house!_

-You bought a solar powered flashlight-

_You blind folded a blind man_

-You locked yourself in the bathroom and peed your pants-

_You don't know how to dial 911_

(You're both so stupid you sit on the TV and watch the couch)

Both voices went silent. Mirai was getting a headache from the bickering personalities so snuck downstairs to get a Tylenol. He went back upstairs and stared at the ceiling playing connect the dots with those flaky ball things that hurt when the fall off the ceiling and land in your eye. He got up and looked at his clock, only 10 minutes had passed by.

He couldn't go downstairs; Vegeta would just send him back up and probably lock the door on him. He remembered back to the bathroom joke Jugular had told. He smiled when he remembered another.

He and Vegeta had gotten into a fight the other day and Mirai had told Vegeta he was so stupid he got locked up in the grocery store and starved to death, needless to say Vegeta did not think that funny. What happened next will remain anonymous (just think back to the time he died Vegeta's hair pink in Malkavian Saiyan that shit was funny!).

Mirai got up and decided that he was to hot to sleep, he would have closed the window if the air conditioner wasn't broken down.

He wondered back downstairs and, as he predicted, Vegeta made him go back up and locked the door this time saying that he wasn't going to tolerate this disobedience thing this morning. It was obvious the proud saiyan was in a bad mood due to the heat. Mirai laid back down on the bed and found himself dozing to sleep. An hour later he woke up to the sound of his door unlocking. He got up and made his way down the hall behind his father.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," he said.

"Voices are at it again," Mirai replied.

"You sounded like you were arguing with someone."

"Jesse and Jugular don't get along well," he responded, "they tend to get into these verbal fights. But I did learn a very interesting 'your so stupid' joke!"

"As interesting as that is, we have training to do," said Vegeta. Mirai shook his head, that man could be dying, suffering from dementia, and have two broken legs and he would still be training. The training session was not so bad today. Due to Mirai being so hot and Vegeta being so short tempered, he only made Mirai train in the morning.

Mirai walked outside in his flip flops, a pair of baggy long tripp shorts, and a baggy black shirt that said HATCHET RUNNER across it in red letters with a hatchet man on it. He sat on the porch with his sick chibi who was getting some fresh air and drinking water.

The sick 8 year old looked miserable. They both watched the sprinklers on the lawn go back and forth spitting out water. "You know," said chibi, "that water looks really good right now."

"Yeah," said Mirai, "I know what you mean." He thought about it for a moment then told his chibi to follow him. The sick child got up from his seat and followed Mirai over to the sprinklers.

"What are you doing," asked chibi.

"I'm going to enjoy the cold water, what are you doing?" Chibi looked at him like he was nuts at first but decided that the cold water might be just what he needed.

"Watch this," said chibi. He backed up a few paces then ran over and jumped through the water over the sprinkler. He did a small slide and landed on the cold wet grass. Mirai stood where his chibi was and ran and jumped over the sprinkler and did a tumble and roll on the ground landing next to chibi. (It's one of those sprinklers that sprays the water strait up and slowly goes back and forth if you haven't figured it out0.

Chibi got up in an excited sort of way and picked up one of the sprinklers and moved it next to the others so the two where moving in unison long side to long side.

Mirai got up and took the hose and sprayed down the grass on the other side of the two sprinklers. They both stood on the drier side and chibi ran and jumped over the two sprinklers and slid across the grass totally ruining it.

Mirai laughed and did the same thing.

Bulma, meanwhile, was watching the two boys wondering what they were doing. Her first instinct was to yell at them for tearing up the yard and using the sprinkler system as a play thing. She also wanted to tell them that they should know better and tell Mirai he was acting really irresponsible. If it wasn't so damn hot out and the air conditioner worked, she probably would have, but seeing as how things were the way they were, she decided against it and went out to join them.

"No, no, no," she said to her sons, "this is how you do it." She ran and jumped over the sprinklers and landed on her feet sliding across the grass never falling down. The two boys clapped enthusiastically. Chibi tried it but ended up landing on his butt. Mirai, who really didn't care much to play copy cat, ran, jumped, and splashed the giant puddle forming next to the sprinklers. He splashed water and mud all over the other two.

They just laughed and kicked water and mud at him.

Bulma looked at her now filthy and expensive watch. "I should go shower and get lunch started, you boys need to get cleaned up to before lunch is finished." She turned around and left.

Chibi ran inside to take a bath feeling so much better, even though his throat was still soar, he didn't feel as sick as he did before. Much like Mirai, he hated the feeling of being dirty; he was one of those kids who would willingly get into the tub without a fight.

Mirai was about to follow him when he saw Vegeta standing outside with an amused look on his face.

"Had it been any other day," he said, "I would have been pissed about this mess you made, but seeing as how it's hot, your mother isn't bitching, and that brat seems to be feeling better, I won't say anything to you."

"Should have joined us," Mirai said, "it was a nice relief to the heat."

Vegeta scoffed. He did not think playing around in the mud was acceptable and he sure as hell wasn't going to play around in it himself. "No" was his only response. Mirai just shrugged and went inside to take a shower. The cold water felt good. He dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and made his way down stairs with a clean pair of black flip flops he ate lunch and went upstairs and slept the day away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gohan woke up, today was the day he was suppose to teach Videl how to fly. It was hot, freakishly hot. The kind of hot that would melt the sun. The kind of hot that would kill you for walking outside. The kind of hot that boiled fish. The kind of hot that melts your flesh off. The kind of hot that puts heat to shame! IT WAS HOT!!!

He dressed in a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He, closely followed by Goten, decided to train a bit in the crazy heat before she got there. "Hey Goten," he said, "want to learn how to fly? I'm going to be teaching Videl so why not you while I'm at it?" Goten turned to his mom with a pleading look. Chichi agreed as long as he didn't get in the way of Gohan's training. Goten brightened up and ran after Gohan.

They trained away the morning and sweated buckets, probably literally, until Videl made it. She was in a swim suite and a straw hat. Gohan couldn't help but notice just how hot she looked. She wore a white two piece that was still modest, her black long hair was up in a high pony tail. Gohan got the picture of Videl with short hair, man she would look sexy with short hair.

He shook his head, what was he thinking!? They were just friends! "So," he said, "are you ready to start? You should first learn to focus energy." He showed her his energy and told her how. She took up the whole morning trying to make it work. Chichi made lunch and called Videl, Gohan, and Goten.

The three arrived at the table famished, and hot. Did I already mention how hot it was?

"Yes," said Chichi to the writer, "and it's getting irritating!"

"Sorry," I said.

"So," said Chichi, "I hear you're the daughter of Hercule Satan."

"Yeah," she said blushing, "we live pretty well."

"I bet, how many rooms do you have in your house anyway? I have seen pictures but never actually saw it up close."

"Oh, I don't know, about, 60," said Videl simply. Chichi jumped up and slammed her hands on the table.

"60!!!! GOHAN, YOUR GOING TO MARRY THIS GIRL?!!" Gohan spit his rice out all over his brother.

"MARRY??? WHAT?? NO WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!" Videl blushed a little, she did think Gohan was cute, but just dating him was hard to believe. A month ago she would have flipped out if anyone even associated her and Gohan and marriage.

After lunch she continued trying to make the orb from in her hand. It only took another hour before it finally did. She brightened up and jumped to her feet.

"Gohan, Gohan," she called, "I did it! I made it work!" Gohan smiled. She looked at him and smiled. He was shocked at how fast she learned it, she was a truly exceptional girl.

"Wow, Videl, I'm impressed. It must be because of your amazing fighting talent. Hey, seeing as how we managed to eat up most of the day, how about you come back tomorrow so we can train for the tournament and I can teach you how to fly and you can practice summoning up your ki." Videl just nodded. "Oh and Videl, I think you should cut your hair," he said. He wanted to slap himself.

"You like girls with short hair, Gohan," asked Videl blushing.

"Oh no," he said trying to cover himself, "I just think it would be a good idea so your opponent can pull it." Videl looked insulted but turned around left. She actually thought he might feel something for her! That insensitive jerk was so clueless! What was his problem!? She stormed to her ship infuriated and flew off. Gohan gave a sigh of relief, what an aggressive girl she was, he was mentally tired and decided to take a rest the rest of the day.

The next morning, Videl came by earlier. Gohan was not expecting it. A short haired Videl jumped out of her ship ready to go to work. "Who is the new girl," asked Goten.

Gohan ignored her and walked over to Videl, he was right, she was hot in short hair. He was speechless. "Well," said Videl, "you gonna teach me to fly or stand there and blush?" Gohan felt his cheeks go from a light pink to red. He only nodded and walked over to the place they were training the morning before.

"Ok," he said a little nervous, "lets see how fast you can form an energy ball first." Videl did it in seconds. Gohan was impressed further, she had been practicing. "Okay now Goten Videl you two ready?" They both nodded with determination. "Alright. First feel that energy just like you did when you were forming it only this time push it to your feet." Goten and Videl did as they were told.

Next thing Goten knew, he was levitating in the air. Goten opened his eyes and giggled. "Gohan, look! I'm doing it!" He laughed as he flew across the yard a little shakily. Gohan smiled and ran after his brother, ready to catch him just in case he fell out of the sky. Videl was growing frustrated, first he couldn't keep his eyes off her and now he was completely ignoring her, what was his problem?

"Gohan," she shouted, "come on I haven't levitated yet! He will be fine don't worry!" Gohan snapped back. He rushed over to her and told her what to do again. Videl stood with her eyes shut, trying to relax, but it was a little hard sense Gohan was eyeing her again. She felt the wind blowing around her, she heard the trees whispering in the wind, she sensed the grass dancing wildly, she was at peace, then she felt herself being lifted from the ground from her feet. She opened her eyes in shock, she was five inches in the air, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. It was like air pushing her up and her insides were light as feathers.

Gohan smiled at Videl. "You did it," he said, "your floating! Now try and move around the yard like Goten was." Videl did, she was not as shaky as Goten had been, she was graceful and a little faster. Gohan couldn't help but stair, she was a brilliant girl. He felt like his heart was flying, just like Videl, and he felt a strange flutter in his belly. What was this feeling?

"Gohan," said Goten.

"Earth to Gohan," said Videl. Gohan snapped back to reality. "I'm headed home to get ready for the tournament. See you then." She and Gohan waved goodbye and she took off into the sky in her jet plane. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from the press or the military.

Gohan, sighed, when she left, so did the strange feeling. He actually regretted her leaving. He turned to his brother and smiled. "You ready to continue?" Goten laughed and said he was ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai woke up to the sound of some annoying bird making noises outside of his window. He threw his shoe out the window and the bird had finally shut up. Just as he fell back to sleep his cell phone going off. He had received a text message. He opened it up to read the message, it was from Jay.

Did u hear bout the tournament?

Jay 

Mirai's response was:

Yeah, im gonna enter this year

Mirai 

Her response seconds later was:

Kewl, me jen kiyo autumn are gonna come and see. u no terry is mad at u? wat happnd?

Jay 

He is just being a drama king

mirai 

yeah he does that sometimes. see you in a few days

Jay 

He got up, the day was not nearly as hot as yesterday, he was thankful for that. He looked at the clock, 7 am. He managed to sleep through his alarm clock. Chibi's fever was gone and he wasn't so miserable he couldn't get any sleep and he wasn't throwing up and crying out in misery. Mirai got up and went downstairs to see no one was down there. He walked down the hall and ran into chibi and Vegeta.

"Hey guess what," said chibi, running down the corridor followed by a very unhappy Vegeta.

"What," he asked, not really all that interested.

"I'm gonna enter the tournament. Gohan called yesterday and said he was going to so I want to and dad is gonna make me stronger then Goten."

"You already are," he said almost moody. This didn't seem to affect the excited kid.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna get more stronger."

"Well good luck with that chibi." Chibi laughed and ran ahead outside.

"What's eating you," asked Mirai.

"I told that kid if he could hit me I would take him to the park, well turns out that kid is a lot quicker then I gave him credit."

"Ah," said Mirai, "so you lost to a kid." He said it almost nastily. He may have had a better nights sleep but he was in a bad mood.

"Who shoved _your_ face in a blender this morning?"

"Some annoying bird that has taken residence outside my window this morning. Bastard wont shut up! Now if you will excuse me I have to go fetch my shoe from outside." He walked by quickly, not really wanting to talk to anyone. When he went out back and grabbed his shoe, the bird began to make more noises. Mirai looked up, he decided to call animal control if it wasn't gone this afternoon. He went to the GR and decided to train alone. He trained all morning then left for breakfast after taking a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, he heard the bird still singing. He looked at the clock, 3 pm, the bird was still going. He went down stairs and made lunch and joined Vegeta and chibi who had just gotten back.

Mirai called animal control on his phone saying there was a bird outside his window disturbing him.

"That bird still here," asked Vegeta after he swallowed the last bit of food he shoveled into his mouth.

"Yes," said Mirai unpleasantly, "and it's still making noise. Why don't we call some one to fix the air conditioner anyway?"

"Your grandfather wants to fix it. The Doctor doesn't want to bother anyone about it and wishes to take care of it himself."

"At least it's not as hot as it was yesterday," said chibi with a mouth full of food. Vegeta hit the child up side the head and told him not to talk with his mouth full of food. Chibi rubbed his head and grumbled a bit. Vegeta gave him a death glare and chibi fell silent.

"Well, I'm out of hear, that bird is going to drive me crazy," said Mirai. He got up and went out the door in hopes Vegeta wouldn't stop him and tell him he was going to train with him for a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like training, it was just Mirai could here the bird from the GR. Of course, Mirai isn't all that lucky, and Vegeta is probably psychic and, as they say, misery loves company.

"Hold up," said Vegeta. Mirai felt his heart sink. He turned around slowly. "Your going to train with me after I am done eating." Mirai nodded and went outside. The bird was chirping louder then ever. Doesn't he ever run out of breath? He sat outside thinking evil thoughts about killing the bird, plucking its feathers out, skinning it, stuffing it, and sending it through a garbage disposal. He smiled at the thought of sending it through the garbage disposal until Vegeta interrupted his thoughts.

"Wake up kid," he said, "your burning daylight!" Mirai got up and followed Vegeta. Vegeta was in a much better mood, which meant the training session was almost unbearable and extremely hard on poor Mirai. Somewhere along the line Vegeta had grow much stronger then Mirai, maybe it was because Mirai tend to be a bit lazy and Vegeta was self disciplined to the extreme.

Mirai had no idea what it was but he didn't much care to find out. He was afraid that if he asked he would get an answer and a lecture. He didn't really care to be lectured on how a 'true saiyan warrior blah, blah, blah'. Went it was over, Mirai felt ready to pass out and Vegeta was still going on his own. He walked out acting cool as if he wasn't worn out, but once he got into his room, he collapsed on the floor with exhaustion

He heard a knock on the door, he opened and saw it was animal control.

"Hey that bird in your window, yeah, we can't get do anything about it."

"WHAT!?"

"It's a mocking bird, we can't do anything with it, and it's an endangered species, just enjoy the companion nature has given to you."

"Enjoy this! I'm not paying you! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!! You said you could get rid of any pest, you lied!" Mirai slammed the door and stormed off to his bathroom. He took a shower and then collapsed on his bed. He couldn't sleep, the bird would not let him. He got up and walked into the hall to the room across the way. It was quiet there so he opened the door and crashed in there.

Vegeta walked down the hall to his bedroom when he saw the door to his old room was open. He looked in and saw Mirai collapsed in the bed Vegeta use to sleep in. Vegeta looked into Mirai's room across the hall and saw the annoying bird still there, Vegeta would have to do something about that bird, obviously animal control didn't.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Next chapter: Vegeta and Mirai kill and endangered speices!

I took this idea from a movie, I can't recall what it was called.


	8. Bullets and Fruits

Okay today's disclaimer will be done by the high school marching band

band: Charlie doesn't own Dragonball z, those rich guys in FUNdimation and that one Japanese guy does.

Me: Thank you band!

Vegeta: why do you keep asking random people to do the disclaimer?

Me: Because you abused the privilege with your need of verbal abuse. People wonder why chibi Trunks is so mean.

Trunks: No they don't.

Me: You abuse him verbally!

Trunks: No he doesn't.

Me: Shut up stupid you don't know what the hell your talking about.

Mirai: Don't fucking curse in front of chibi damnit! He is only nine bitch!

Me: . my bad.

Voices: _Jugula_r

Chapter after the last one

Mirai got up from the bed he was in. He looked around realizing he was not in the room he was normally in. The floor was a royal blue and so was the blanket he was lying on. There was a window with heavy royal blue curtains to keep the offending sun out. The walls were white. Across from him was a grand dresser with six fancy drawers and a large Victorian mirror. He looked around and saw a night stand next to him with a clock that read 11:00 am.

He got up and walked out of the room. He walked into his own room across the hall to get dressed. He pulled out a black pinstripe long sleeve shirt with straps on the sleeves that buttoned down. Underneath the shirt he kept unbuttoned was a white shirt with the picture of a pirate skeleton. The outlines of the skeleton were black but the skeleton itself was white. He put on a pair of black tripp pants with white seems and straps with chains and put his piercings in. Four on each ear, a navel piercing, his eyebrow piercing, his lip, his tong, and his nose. He had a small thin chain that went from his nose to his ear.

It was his favorite chain, Nikki the Tremere (vampires who work magic with the blood), gave it to him as a gift. It was a protection chain and it also gave good luck. He didn't wear it often, then again, he normally didn't like hanging chains from his face. He would need it today, for today, that bird…was going down -.-!

He went downstairs and saw Vegeta eating breakfast with chibi after there hard work out. Vegeta looked almost crazed and chibi just looked annoyed. Bulma came in behind Mirai looking a little frustrated. "Mom," whined chibi, "can I go over to Goten's? This bird is driving me nuts!"

"Yes," she snapped, "go ahead, just shut up for a moment the bird is making enough noise!" She stalked off to her lab and Trunks raced out of the door. Vegeta and Mirai were the only two people left.

"Animal patrol wouldn't do anything," he asked quietly.

"No," said Mirai, "they said it was endangered or something like that."

"Well," he said, "we will just have to fix that. I don't care how important these humans seem to think they are, anything that makes that much noise needs to be extinct. This morning I thought I heard a car alarm go off, turns out it was that stupid bird imitating it."

"Yeah, they said it could imitate car alarms, horns, screaming, other stuff like that. Just about any noise that will make you want to shoot it. No wonder why its extinct, no one wants it around making noises."

"Let's go," he said, picking up car keys.

"Why are we taking a car? Where are we going?"

"Into town, we are getting rid of this bird and I don't want to attract any attention."

"So what are you planning?"

"Come with me and you will find out."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

They drove for an hour and stopped at WalMart. Vegeta got out and walked into the store. He lead Mirai over to the gun section and they both raced over there. "I need a shotgun," said Mirai, "what do you have?"

"Well for a boy your size I would say this hand gun," said the store clerk.

"No," said Vegeta, "that is not what he is asking for! Give him the shot gun!"

"Okay," said the uneasy employee. He handed Mirai the shot gun and Vegeta walked off to look around, he had never been to WalMart before. "How many bullets do you need?"

"Just one," said Mirai, trying the gun out to see how well it aims and sits in his arms. The employee put his hand on the gun and looked at Mirai with pitty.

"Look," he said, "I know what you are thinking and suicide isn't the answer." Mirai looked at the man confused. "I know what it is like to be your age and I know how stressful life, relationships, and parents can be, but ending your life is not the way to go. Now give me the gun."

"No," said Mirai, pulling the gun away, "I don't want to kill myself!" The store clerk looked in sudden horror.

"Look, murder isn't the way either!" Mirai just shook his head. "It is kind of hard to rob a story with a sawed off shotgun. Robbery wont end your problems!"

"No, no," Mirai said, 'I'm just going to kill a bird hanging outside my window, that's all!" The store clerk looked a little more relieved.

"So what type of bird, maybe I can help pick out the bullet you will need, you don't want to make a mess all over yoru window."

"A mockingbird," he said tonelessly. The store clerk looked at him in a serious sort of way.

"I can't let you do that," he said, taking the gun.

"Why not!?"

"Because mockingbirds are an endangered species! It is illegal to shoot them!"

"If I pretend to go with the suicide idea would you sell it to me then!?"

"NO! GIVE ME THE GUN!"

Mirai pulled one way and the employee pulled the other. Vegeta walked over and threw money on the counter. Vegeta was not familiar with earth money so decided $25,000 was a good enough sum for a $200 gun. He grabbed the gun and a box of bullets and grabbed Mirai dragging him out. The store clerk, who had fallen to the floor, looked over at them leave and saw the money left behind.

He looked up and decided that he would claim he sold it to a couple of duck hunters. Even if he was caught, the money left over from the $200 was more then enough to bail him out of prison.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Vegeta and Mirai were on the side of the bed opposite of the window. Mirai aimed the gun at the singing bird and Vegeta told him how to aim a gun. Vegeta had received some training in laser gun usage and decided it was the same basic thing.

"Keep both eyes open and on the target, now put the barrel just below were you want to shot the bird, now slowly pull the trigger." Mirai pulled the trigger but missed the bird and shot off the branch. The bird freaked out and flew into the house.

Mirai turned around and shot at the bird again. He reloaded the gun and he and Vegeta chased after it, shooting when they had a clear shot. The bird flew downstairs and into Ms. Briefs garden. Mirai shot at the bird but ended up shooting one of the other wild birds that his grandmother loved to feed.

"Nice shot, you almost had it," said Vegeta. _Shoot it_ came Jugular's voice _don't let it get away! Now Malk now!_

"OH MY," shouted an angry Ms. Briefs (now that's just unheard of!), "You boys stop this! You killed one of my babies! How could you! Get out of my garden with that thing right now!" Trunks and Vegeta weren't really listening. The bird flew back into the house so the saiyans followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Briefs was leaving his lab for some lunch. He was having a very good day, he found a new way to capsule capsules in capsules (say that three times fast!) and how to capsule capsules with other capsules in them. He smiled with pride. He looked up and saw a bird fly over his head and heard a loud BOOM. A part of the roof came down. The dr. ducked down and avoided the debris. He looked up and saw his grandson with a gun blasting at the bird. "DIE FUCKER!"

"Shot at it again," said Vegeta who was standing behind him. "Nice try give it another round son!" Dr. Briefs sat in total confusion and shock. Vegeta and Mirai were getting along? Spending father-son time together? Shooting at birds illegally…._together?_ God was good indeed! He smiled and got up. He walked down the hall passed the two crazed saiyans chuckling to himself. It was about time those two had bonding time together!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma had just finished an invention with to much intelligence for me to describe. I don't even know what it does but that's ok, it's not my invention. She looked up at her clock and decided it was time to take a break. She got up and opened the door. To her horror, that annoying bird flew in. Even worse, Mirai and Vegeta where chasing after it. The sixteen year old vampire crazy enough for a straitjacket and the nut job saiyan who use to purge planets for the hell of it had a hold of a sawed off shotgun and where shooting at him.

They ran passed her and into the lab shooting at the bird. Mirai missed every time hitting strange odds and ends. Gizmo's and gadgets flew in different directions in twenty pieces or more. A window was shot threw and a squirrel was killed. The schizophrenic was not having much luck. The bird flew out and the two saiyans followed.

Bulma pulled her cell out and called up one of her life long friend. "Hey Krillin? Yeah, guess what I just saw? Mirai and Vegeta with a gun. Yeah, you remember we have that bird over here making noises? Yeah well they actually went out and bought a gun and a round of bullets and they are shooting at it. Yeah, you have to come see this. Can you try and get the gun away from them? I'm afraid they will shoot something valuable, that hasn't already been shot. Thanks Krillin. Is 18 there?" She spent a better part of her afternoon on the phone with 18 describing the scene then called Chichi and told her.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Krillin flew into the livingroom and almost had his face blown in. He stood in shock and turned to look at the exploded TV. He turned around and saw the schitzophrenic with the gun in his hand and the universal terrorist behind him encouraging him. Goku couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in seeing those two spend time together that didn't include beating the shit out of each other.

To Krillin's horror, the bird landed on top of his head. He looked up and saw Mirai aiming for the bird.

"No wait," said Krillin, freaking out, "don't shoot!"

"Just hold still shorty," said Vegeta, "remember aim a little higher so you don't blasted his head off."

"Wait, how many times has he aimed to low?"

"Well every time, actually," said Vegeta nonchelontly, "but don't worry, the bullets will just bounce off your head. Wait, didn't you use to be bald? Where did the hair come from?"

"Oh," he said, "I grew it. I thought it would look good on me. That is completely beside the point!" He was interrupted by the sound of the trigger being pulled. There was silence for a moment. Mirai looked down at the gun and at Krillin.

"We are out of bullets," he said, "the gun was empty." Krillin did an anime fall on his neck and Vegeta just crossed his arms.

"Humans and there worthless weapons," he said. Mirai put the gun down, the bird had disappeared.

"Well I guess it's a good thing, by the looks of this place your pretty bad with a gun Mirai." Mirai, who was now pissed he would have to go through another night of that birds hideous noises, picked an apple up and threw it at Krillin. Krillin dodged it and it hit the bird on the broken TV square in the throat. It dropped dead behind the television.

The human and two saiyans slowly walked up to the dead bird. Krillian put his fingers on its chest and felt no pulse.

"You killed it," he said breathlessly.

"Fruit," said Mirai, "we killed it with….fruit!?"

"Unbelievable," yelled Vegeta.

"Well it's dead," said Mirai, "as long as it doesn't wake up I'm good." He walked off leaving the angry prince and confused human there with the bird.

"I guess I will go bury it sense the fruit was originally aimed at me," said Krillin, who was feeling a little guilty. Vegeta huffed and walked away.


	9. Bordome Reins!

My bad, I've been so busy with the holidays, school, my new book, you know that kind of stuff. Anyway, I haven't had much time to do anything I want so I'm going to update today.

Before I go on I want to thank SiriusRulez for reviewing not once or twice but 5 times. Thanks homie you have no idea how encouraging it is when people review.

So who wants to disclaimer today? Well, I guess I will give you another chance Vegeta.

Vegeta: Daughteralucard does not own DBZ/Sharpie/Faygo/Vampire Masquarade/ Dane Cook or any other reference so back off lawyers or I will DISTROY YOU!! (evil laughter)

Me: 0.o

Chapter after the last

Mirai was feeling rather proud of himself. He managed to kill that broken record on wings, spend time with his father, kill of some much needed stress, and forget all about his horrible fight with Terry. He wanted so bad to call him right now and tell him all about what happened but he was still to busy being mad at him he suspected.

…………………………………………………………….

Terry looked at the picture of Mirai he had. He wanted so bad to apologize to Mirai for being so insensitive to him and for calling him a monster and for hitting him. When he did hit Mirai he was surprised the angry vampire didn't attempted to snap his neck. It was the first time Terry had hit anyone in his life and he felt really bad about it.

At first he was caught up in the fact that Mirai was cheating on him, but as he thought about it, he realized it wasn't really cheating. Mirai wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon; he sucked the poor guy dry so it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep with the other guy, unless….he half smiled at the idea.

His smile fell, Mirai was rubbing off on him, and his dark humor was in check that was for sure. He never really felt dark humor was anything to laugh at but when he got closer to Mirai he began to see the humor behind it and loosened up a bit.

He remembered what he use to be like. Terry use to be a little more serious then he was now. He wasn't all work and no fun, he was just work first fun later, not completely boring at least. Now a days he found himself working a little, having fun, then working a little more, spacing things out, being more spontaneous. He had defiantly changed sense Mirai. Mirai was a bad influence on him. He smiled again, Mirai may have been a bad influence on him, but he liked this new him more. The new him learned how to relax a little easier.

He shook his head, the way he treated Mirai, chances were it was over. Mirai wasn't even calling him, to be fair Terry was often the one who made the first move to the make up, maybe he was just waiting for him to make it? He sighed in depression, Mirai would never forgive him, he was a bit laid back and easy to get long with, but he had the fear that that boy could hold a grudge.

…………………………………………………………………….

Mirai came walking outside when he saw a cop about to enter the glass double doors to CC. "Excuse me," he said, "I got a call saying there were gun shots heard here." The cop was tall, had ugly glasses from the 70's, a big mustache you normally see on the sheriff in western movies.

"Um, I'm sorry," he asked cluelessly.

"I got a call saying there were gun shots and an old lady screaming for you to get out of the house. May I ask were the residence here are?"

"DAD," shouted Mirai.

"I'M COMING BRAT," he shouted back. When he arrived he saw the cop and tried not to laugh at the ridiculous looking man.

"He heard gun shots," said Mirai. Vegeta looked the man up and down and smirked to himself.

"I have no idea why," he said sarcastically.

"Well, just let me know if you two hear any shots and call me ok," said the cop, who was just getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys," said Krillin, who was walking up with the dead bird, "where should I bury this?" Mirai and Vegeta were trying to sign to him to be quiet but he didn't seem to understand. The cop turned around and looked at the bird.

"Is that an American Mockingbird," he asked.

"No," said Mirai a little to quickly and offensively.

"Did you kill it," asked the cop to Mirai.

"Well," said Krillin, "they tried to shoot it but we didn't see it land on the TV and Mirai here threw an apple at me but I ducked and it hit the bird instead." Krillin didn't know it was an endangered speices.

"Son could you come with me," asked the cop to Mirai, "I need to take you down to the station."

"Um, how about, no," he said walking back a few steps.

"Listen, I have to fine you for this and take you down to the station so I can have you fill out a report. If you claim it was an accident they can't arrest you for it but if you resist I have to arrest you and use force." Mirai crossed his arms across his chest. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He didn't have jail or cops in his time line. To Mirai this was just some annoyed guy with funny cloths and a pretty star pinned to his gay looking shirt.

The man grabbed Mirai and pulled his arms behind his back. Mirai Struggled and pushed the cop. The cop pulled out a tazer gun and tazed the demi saiyan. To a normal human that shirt hurts bad, (I'm anti tazer by the way) but seeing as how Mirai was only have human it didn't tickle but it wasn't like torture. Deciding he didn't want to be shocked by that black handle thingy again, he let the cop put the handcuffs on. Mirai wasn't quiet sure what to think.

Vegeta wasn't making any move to stop the cop so the cop probably wasn't thinking what Mirai was. To Mirai's knowledge handcuffs were used in one occasion and that was not locking people up in a cell. He wanted to get away from the creepy guy but decided it was best not to. He had a feeling that the shocky thingy could do a lot worse then what it did.

He looked at his father in despair. Vegeta sighed and asked the cop how much he thought bail would be. "About $200."

"Okay," said Vegeta, "that isn't to expensive. How long will he be locked up?"

"A week," said the cop. Vegeta seemed to be in thought. He shrugged and followed the cop and Mirai out. The cop put Mirai in the back of the car and Vegeta followed them to the police station.

……………………………………………………..

Mirai sat in the office filling out paperwork for over an hour. He claimed it was an accident and that the shotgun was only target practice. He only got a 24hr lock up. Vegeta was debating with himself wither or not to let the kid out. Vegeta had no idea that shooting endangered species was illegal. Mirai, however, did know this and failed to inform Vegeta. Vegeta decided to let him stay the night. Had Mirai informed him of this before they were shooting at him he might have bailed the kid out, but, 24 hrs wouldn't kill him, besides, it was Saturday and he would get Monday off anyway because of the martial arts tournament.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Mirai, "you have been here longer then I and you didn't know it was illegal!?"

"Kid, how often do I bother to associate with anything on this planet outside of CC? That was the first time I ever set foot in a WalMart to begin with. Mirai shook his head.

"Fine whatever, but if I die in here, it is your fault!"

"I will keep that in mind," he said, "so if I die out here that will be the last thing you ever said to me." Vegeta was being sarcastic, of course, but Mirai wasn't finding it much funny.

"Yeah well, lifes a bitch, and then you die, and then it's still a bitch."

"To put it prosaically," he said (I learned a big word!).

Vegeta left. He would have to explain this to Bulma of course. She would be pissed he wasn't here with him, Vegeta himself was surprised he wasn't arrested. He had a second thought and went back to Mirai's cell.

"You know what," said Vegeta, "I'm not going to leave here without you. Only because your mother would kill me if I did." He pulled out a cell phone Bulma bought him. He didn't much like earth technology but it served its purpose.

"Hello," came Ms. Briefs.

"Hey woman! Mirai has been locked up!"

"Oh, let me talk the to polices," she said sweetly. Vegeta handed the phone to the police.

……………………………………………………………………

Vegeta and Mirai stood in the jail cell side by side against the bars of the cell. "Why," asked Mira, "we shot her birds. Why would you give her the phone?"

Vegeta growled. "Look, if you have a better idea lets hear it!"

"Hey," shouted Mirai, "don't I get my phone call!" A cop walked over and let Mirai out to use the phone. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number. "Terry," he said into the phone, 'let me first tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

On the other line Terry was shocked to here an apology from Mirai, he wasn't the type to admit he was wrong and he wasn't the type to apologies. "What's wrong," he asked a little nervous.

"Well," said Mirai, "my dad and I shot a mockingbird and now we are in jail for the next 24 hrs and I have been wanting to talk to you for some time so decided to use my one phone call to call you and say what I said."

"Wow, I'm just surprised. Your not one ask for forgiveness."

"Yeah, I know, I should work on that."

Terry just laughed, "yeah you should." Mirai just smiled. "Hey I'm gong to come and visit you," he said, "then I can tell everyone I'm grieving because my boyfriend is in jail and I'm all alone." Mirai laughed out loud.

"Aw, how does it feel to be dating a felon?"

"Feels pretty exciting," he said. "Hey, I bet you're pretty lonely in the big house. How about you and me catch up on lost time?"

"Love to Terry but I'm entering in the tournament and that requires me to train. How about me and you catch up afterwards though?" Terry laughed on the other end.

"How about I come watch with the girls?"

"How about you do that?"

"So what is it like behind bars," asked Terry sarcastically.

"Scary," he said, "especially my cell mate."

"Who is your cell mate?"

"My dad," he said. Terry laughed.

"Poor baby! Do you need me to come bail you guys out?"

"Not unless you have $400 dollars just lying around. Or you can just bail me out for $200."

"No that's ok," he said, "I think a night in the slammer is just what you need. You're, what, 200 300 years due?"

"Haha very funny. I'm not that old. Only 10 years pass due."

"Wow, I'm dating a 26 year old!"

"God, are you going to make a habit out of this?"

"Well for the last few days I have been in my room thinking about things and this vampire thing might not be too bad. So long as one of your past lovers don't show up unexpectedly we should be fine."

"What if they do and I had a kid without knowing it?"

"Hmm well that would be interesting. It is going to be really interesting after I turn 18 if we are still dating."

"Or you hit your 30's and we are still dating," said Mirai. They both laughed.

"Times up," said the cop.

"I have to go," said Mirai, "this hot cop with green eyes, brown hair, and a pair of handcuffs just told me to get off the phone."

"Nuh-uh he isn't hot!"

"Yes he is."

"I'm so jealous! Lets trade places!"

"Lets not!" They told each other goodbye and the hot cop lead Mirai back into the cell.

"So," asked Vegeta.

"Me and Terry are friends again," he said happily.

"What," said Vegeta, "you didn't call anyone to come bail us out?"

"No," he said, "not everyone has $400 just lying around yea know."

…………………………………………………………………………………

An hour passed and the cop was starting to fall asleep. "Excuse me," said Mirai, "you're falling asleep over there."

"Yeah," said the cop who stood up.

"Is your job really that boring," asked Vegeta.

"Yeah," said the cop, "I want to be out there were the action is, not stand around in here watching people making sure they don't break out."

"Yeah what a shitty job you have," said Mirai, "I think the worst thing in the world is when you wake up late for your job. Especially if it's a shitty job cause you wake up late for your crappy job, you are late for your crappy life. 'I'm late for, for what I hate!' It's just ugh, ugh, with a side of ugh!"

"Yeah I know what you mean. If you have to be at work at like 8:00 it's like 7:54," said the cop.

"Yeah, just enough time to do nothing," said Vegeta.

"You just sit there and think 'I can't do anything. I can't even have an English muffin! What do I want to do, what's the one thing I wanna do?' And then you have to were that fat sweater cause you can't shower."

"Look like Dr. Hukstable," laughed the cop, " be like 'hey this is my Christmas sweater in July'."

"Oh my God, I'll tell you the latest I was. Alright, this was the latest I ever was for work. I was 15 and I was working at a video store, Video Horizons. 'Our movies ring your future'. That was our slogan! Anyway so I'm an employee there and I'm just doing my thing when my boss walks up and said 'Hey Mirai, good news, good news sport!' I said, 'What?' He says, 'You're the new weekend manager of Video Horizons, congratulations.' I was like 'Oh my god all my dreams have just come true'. Haha yeah right! Anyway he took out his keys.

He was really serious he was leaning in with his hands on his knees, I had my hand on my knees like we are going on a fucking treasure hunt! 'Alright where's the map Huck?! I'll start digging in Horror and you start…In romance!' So he was like 'Tomorrow is your first day. It's Saturday, a heavy day, a lot of volumns, a lot of units coming in and out of here! So get in here on the bright, be here at 8:30 have it open by 9!' I'm like 'okay okay yes sir yes sir'. I'm feeling good I'm feeling all jazzed! I tell him 'hey hey throw the keys it will look cool.' He is like 3 feet away but I have him throw them anyway.

So I go home, get into bed, and like 'I'm the new, yes, student manager!' Next thing I know I wake up like 'I'm late I'm late!' then think 'no wait' look at the clock and it is 1:45…In the afternoon baby!"

The cop burst out laughing. "So I'm just laying there hoping it will sprout little lets and go 'I'm just kidding hahaha, I was just being a stupid clock playing stupid clock games let me set it back heeheehee.' Don't do that clock! I don't like when you play stupid clock games! But it did not sprout little legs. I just laid there, swearing at myself."

"What is really bad is there is no excuse for 5 ½ hours late," said the cop, "there is always a good lie for 15 minutes. 'Hey I am so sorry. My muffler was sparking and set a woman's sundress on fire and I had to go over and human blanket, that is why I'm late!"

"Please," said Vegeta, "if it were _him_he would say 'I am sorry I'm late for work. I was shot in the head and had to get lazer corrective surgery! You can't see the scares but I was shot, on the way to work!'"

"Nice," said Mirai, "anyway. I got there and he was waiting for me. He was like 'W-w-where were YOU?' I forgot to dress I'm still in my pajamas I'm like 'hey'. He started yelling at me and I was trying to think, what's a good excuse for 5 ½ hrs late?"

"Let me guess," said Vegeta, "'Mark! You didn't, you didn't here?! The zoo animals that escaped and took hostages. Well, I was one of the hostages! The gazelles were dancing on my chest!'"

"Don't insult me," said Mirai offendedly, "Gazelles…I was thinking of giraffes! God he wouldn't have believed Gazelles! So anyway. He called me something. He called me some name and I snapped. I said, 'hey fuck you,' and then I was like, damnit I did not just do that! He was all 'WHAAAT'. All the videos are rattling on the shelves and fire is coming out of his back 'What did you say!'" That last part Mirai said in a low demonic voice.

"Of course the whole time I'm thinking 'god I'm gonna get a horrible reference. There goes my reference.' Then I thought fuck reference if it's going to be a bad one it might as well be worth it."

"Yeah," said the cop, "deck him in the face and punch him in the neck."

"Exactly, who is gonna believe that when they call. 'Well he punched me in the face and then in the neck, if that's the kind of man you want to hire!'"

"They would be like 'you go the job. Welcome, welcome to Kinko's!'" said Vegeta. Mirai and the guard were cracking up. Vegeta slightly chucked with amusement.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

It was dark now. Mirai was thirsty and thinking of raspberry Faygo. 'God I wouldn't mind a can right now,' he thought. 'Should have called mom. No she would have flipped out. Curse grandmother and her spiteful grudge holding abilities.' He sighed, she seems like such a nice old lady but it is all an act. She was a mean and spiteful woman who hid behind her blond hair and delicious pastries. Who was he kidding; she was the nicest woman on the planet! Who else would cook backed goods for a homicidal space pirate!

He slouched down and looked over at his father. How could he sleep in such a situation? He walked over the to bed opposite of his father and just stared at the ceiling. He looked over and looked at the concrete floor. He saw he had a sharpie in his pocket. He smiled and rolled onto the floor and began to write.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning stood in shock, the cell floor was covered in sharpie and words. He looked at the kid on the floor with the now dead sharpie in his hand. The other prisoner got up and looked at the floor in concern. He looked at the cop and at his son. He walked over and shook the boy away. The boy woke up and looked over at the guard.

"You two…are…um…free to go…" He was speechless. 'God,' thought 'I hope they don't plan on leaving me to clean this up'. He opened the cage and let the two out. "You two don't kill anymore endangered animals."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where were you two," asked Bulma.

"Well," said Mirai, "didn't you hear! The cops arrested us because two people who looked like us were shooting a gun!"

Bulma just rolled her eyes and walked off. "Do you think she believed it," asked Vegeta sarcastically.

"She will come around,' he said, "she may not believe it now but she will when it sinks in." Vegeta fought the urge to hit him, what an idiot!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know but you don't shoot animals and get away with it. Next Chapter:

They meet up at the tournament!


	10. Mutilation is sincere flattery

So I got a new review. SiriusRulez wasn't the only one who reviewed this time YaY

SiriusRulez at your command I update bows

Katana thnx for the review and the website I will definantly check that out. I'm glad you like Mirai character. He is really OOC and his physic is all wrong from the manga but I like him better this way. The plot is fun to work with :)

Okay so Today's review will be done but a special guest, okay kiddies it's Mr. Rogers.

Mr. Rogers: Daughteralucard does not own anything but the plot.

Prince Tuesday: What do you mean?

King Friday: Well son this is called as Disclaimer. It shows that daughteralucard is not claiming to own anything in this story that she didn't come up with herself so she can't be sued by-

(The annoying King and Prince are interrupted by Mirai and Vegeta with there mockingbird shotgun. Mirai blasts Prince Tuesday's leg off and Vegeta laughs as the little puppet boy bleeds to death. Mirai blows the King's head all over the castle was and Vegeta is now rolling on the floor laughing.

Mirai then blows a whole through Mr. Rogers.)

Vegeta: You know son, your aim has gotten much better.

Mirai: Thanks dad. We should spend more of this 'father-son' time together.

Vegeta: sigh kids. Okay lets go get Lamb Chomp. Oh and readers, I better see more reviews when I come back, unless you want to end up like Mr. Faggers here.

Me: 0.0 MY GOD THE INHUMANITY OF IT!!! BLOOD ALL OVER MY COMPUTER SCREEN, PUPPET PARTS STREWN ABOUT, WILL THE VIOLENCE NEVER END!?

King Vegeta: Probably not. Those two are dangerous together. I'm going to stop them from killing that innocent lamb and that crazy red headed bitch who thinks puppets talk to her.

Me: sniffles you do that. I will sit here and write a story on a screen I CANT EVEN SEE ANYMORE!

Chapter 10

Vegeta went upstairs to get the boys up. Chibi was no problem. He was excited about the tournament. Vegeta knocked on the door and the sound of stomping and slamming could be heard. Next thing Vegeta knew a small blur ran down the hall, the stares, and finally the kitchen.

Mirai was going to be another story. He walked down the hall to the vampires bedroom. He knocked, nothing, he knocked again, nothing. He went inside and found him still asleep. He walked up to the teenager and roughly tapped him on the back.

"Come on boy," he said, "time to get up." Trunks mumbled something incoherent. Vegeta shoved him a bit. The blanket moved slightly and Vegeta saw he had a new tattoo. He rolled his eyes, why the hell did that kid like to mutilate himself? It was a large black tree with no leaves. It was the silhouette with a great many branches. It looked painful and new, mostly because the skin on his back was still red.

"Mind telling me when you got this done," asked Vegeta very annoyed. Mirai looked up in confusion then down at his back at the memory of it.

"Oh," he said sleepily, "I got it done last night. I went out hunting as I usually do and The guy I ran into was a tattoo artist and he said he would give me one for free if I didn't kill him.

So I made him my ghoul (When a vampire gives a human vampire blood they become ghouls. They are servants to the vampire and in return, the blood gives them abnormal strength, night time vision, and other traits the vampire master or mistress gives them. The human gets a feeling of love and does whatever the vampire tells them, no questions asked and go through hell and back just to prove they are worthy) and got this really painful tattoo."

"Why do you mutilate yourself like this?"

"Mutilation is the most sincere form of flatter." (Marilyn Manson)

"Ah, now get out of bed and get dressed. I wouldn't let your mother see that or she is going to flip. She did when you got that piercing," he said, pointing to the one on his nose.

(You know the kind you see on those bulls, only the needle is like an 18 gauge so it is really small. You know my friend got one of those and he use to take it out when he got home so his mom didn't see after it healed, he was in Vegas for a few weeks with his stepdad who bought the piercing, but one day he forgot to take it out and his mom, I love that woman she is like my second mother, jumped on him with a pair of pliers. She told him take it out or I will do it for you. When he asked what she was talking about she grabbed the ring and pulled on it until he screamed "AH THAT PIERCING")

"Are you done," Vegeta asked the writer.

"Yes," I said and walked off. Vegeta turned his attention back to his son.

"Well, she didn't jump me with a pair of pliers, so it couldn't have been all that bad."

"Be thankful she didn't ask _me_ to jump you with pliers. I would have just ripped that thing out of your nose." Mirai put his hand to the bottom of his nose, covering the thin, half circle ring that went through the septum of his nose.

He didn't want to imagine the feeling of his nose being ripped up. When he got the piercing only a few days after he was released from jail, he figured it would be a nice touch to the two he already had on opposite sides of his nostril on the curved parts. He was right, it went nicely, but he began to wonder if listening to his mother bitch about it for half an hour was worth it.

Mirai didn't blame her, she had an image to keep up, but did she seriously have to yell?

"Well, anyway, get up, tournaments today and your mother wants to leave before the crowed starts."

"Well, I think I should go ahead and show her so she doesn't get all pissy about it later."

"Hey! Don't call your mother pissy! I prefer bitchy you know that!"

"Sorry, my bad."

"Yea well, don't call her a bitch either."

Mirai just rolled his eyes and went downstairs, ready to face whatever music he was going to.

He happen to plan this on a good day, Bulma was in a very uppity mood and was even singing. She didn't normally sing in the open, she was good but she was shy about it. She looked at her halfdressed older son and smiled.

"You know you are diffenantly going to get some looks from the girls if you go dressed like that."

"Mom I got my back tattooed." It was less painful to say then he thought it would be.

"What? Really?"

"Yea," he said. He turned around and showed her the tattoo that took up most of his back.

"Had this been any other day I would be pissed off, but seeing as how I'm in a good mood, I'm only a little irked about it. Did it hurt?"

"Only a lot," he said, grimacing.

"Oh, okay then, as long as it hurt, that is punishment enough for me." She went skipping off to ready the ship.

"Wow," said Vegeta, "you picked a good day to get that done."

"I guess," said Trunks, who was watching his life flash before his eyes. He put a shirt on (yes the shirt magically appeared) and sat at the table. Bunny came in and served the three saiyans. Of course they ate like they had never been fed before causing mounds of dishes that would take days to do.

After they ate they met up with Bulma in the lab and piled into the air van ( . it's the soccer mom van from the future). Their first stop was the Son house. They picked up Gohan, who sat as far away from Mirai was possible, Goten, who jumped next to chibi talking at a crazy speed, Piccolo, who sat between Gohan and Mirai just in case, King, who also sat between the two infamous rivals just in case, (the two came over to save gas cause prices are so high) and Chichi who sat on the other side of Gohan. On the way their the gang had agreed to no super saiyan.

This of course had to be debated and argued by a majority of the ship because we can't all just agree to something, we have to fight about it, why? Cause they are saiyans and simply _must_ fight to their full potential. WELL NOT THIS TIME MUAHAHAHAHA…..sorry…..

When they arrived, they met up with the rest of the gang who was waiting for them.

Shortly after, Goku appeared with Baba. Goten was shy at first but when Chichi told Goten it was alright, Goten ran over and gave his dad a hug (Aw how cute this scene was) for the first time. It was a touchy feely moment.

After catching up on recent events and the women complaining at the men that they never call or write or fax or anything, The Great Hercule arrived in all his fakeness and glory. His plan landed and the news crews gathered. After pestering Videl for a while, they took pictures and interviewed Hercule who had claimed to be the champion of the Cell Games. This, as we know, was complete bullshit, but what the hell.

Videl separated from her father and went over to her 'friend' Gohan. Videl was introduced to everyone and she bowed in response to the names Gohan had given. The majority who was going to enter went over to the table giving names. Mirai, of course, used Mirai but Gohan, unfortunantly, used the Great Saiyaman! Seriously is that like a cheap rip off of Superman or something? If I shot him in the eye would it be like Epic Movie when he was like "Oh god that hurt! Why would you do that? Was that even nessisary?!" or would he do some cheap Ginyu Force poses and be like "Your bullets do not harm ME!' cause….sorry again….

As they were walking toward the stadium, Goku noticed something wrong, very wrong. "Whoa guys look out! It's number 18!"

"How cute, he noticed," said 18 sarcastically.

"Guess that means he is about half way back into the loop again," said Mirai.

"What do you mean," asked Goku.

"Um, Goku, 18 and I are married," said Krillin.

"MARRIED!?"

"Yea," said Bulma, "they even had a kid."

"Um, Krillin," said Goku, "how do androids have babies?"

"She was human, Goku, Gero just made some modifications to her."

"Oh," said Gokku, "I guess that makes sense." Vegeta just shook his head and walked on fighting the urge to put a huge lump on the clueless saiyans head.

Trunks stopped midstep, there was a presents he hadn't felt in a long time near by. Could it be? But how? The others stopped and looked at Mirai curiously. Chibi and Goten took this moment to sneak off to cause some trouble, cause that is what they do best, while the others weren't watching. Vegeta saw this but he was to curious to say anything, so he let the two hell spawns sneak off.

Just then there was a zappy noise and a bright light. A girl in a long black, flowing, layered, bellydancer skirt, a short black tank top with a white bunny on it, and a little six year old girl in her arms appeared. Her raven hair was as long as Mirai's waist length hair. Mirai was breathless at the sight of the old friend. Vegeta, who had also recognized her, groaned in displeasure. He was reminded of the awkward trip though time.

Mirai and the girl looked at each other then screamed in surprise.

"NIKKI," Yelled Mirai, running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"TRUNKS," she yelled in unison of him. She put a kiss on his cheek and several on his neck. He laughed and did the same to her. Then a sudden realization of an event that had happened between them six years ago separated them.

The last time the two old friends had seen each other was at a party were they both got shit faced and higher then a fucking kite. This resulted in them sleeping with each other and not knowing it until the next morning.

Needless to say, the sudden memory made the moment very awkward. The air was a bit heavy but quickly diminished when Krillin asked who she was.

"Oh," said Mirai, "this is Nikki, she and I have been friends sense pre-K. Nikki this is Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, and I believe you know the rest."

"Oh yea," she said, "I met your mother Bulma seven years ago the first time I was here, 18? What is 18 doing here?"

"She is married to Krillin," said Mirai.

"Oh, so she is, like, your homie now," she whispered

"No homie of mine," he whispered back.

"So anyway, I know Vegeta of course, and Gohan. Oh King, how is your new life treating you?"

Vegeta looked her up and down trying to remember where he had seen her before. It then accured to him this was the girl who helped Mirai resurrect him seven years ago. "Not bad," he responded tonelessly.

"I don't know you," she said, pointing to Yamcha.

"You know Yamcha; remember six years ago I took him with me to the party back in our time?"

"Oh yea, I remember now," she said. Yamcha squirmed at the memory of the party he agreed to go to with Mirai. He also remembered how messed up the two got and how he had to be the one to wake them up the next morning and tell them what happened. Of course, what happened at the party stayed there, Yamcha did not want to be the victim of Bulma's wrath, he was suppose to be the responsible adult and prevent anything untimely from happening. Needless to say, he failed miserably at that.

To make things worse, Vegeta of there time line (remember I let him live and had Bulma die instead) had known Mirai was there and ran into the conversation the three were happening. Then Yamcha had to tell the angry premagen (vampires who lead there clan in a particular area. In Vegeta's case, being a Ventrue vampire, he was leader, speaker, and 'prince' to all the other Ventrue's in West City, and vampires don't question the premagen) that the scene was just as bad as it looked.

The two teenagers in the bed did not look willing to explain it, Yamcha wasn't either, but this was practically his fault for letting them drink to begin with. The two had been around for a very long time and Yamcha didn't think alcohol would do anything to them, oh was he ever so wrong.

So back to the present, Mirai noticed the little girl with pale skin, white hair, and _a tail_? Bulma looked at the girl, Mirai, Nikki, then back at the girl. "What the hell did you two do at that party six years ago," she demanded.

"Do you really need an answer to that," asked Yamcha who was pointing to the girl.

"No," said Bulma, "I have a really good idea leaving _you _in charge was a bad idea." She walked over to the child and took a look in her coal black eyes, they were a lot like Vegeta's but the shape was more like Nikki's. The fine hair was like Mirai's and the pale, almost albino, was like Mirai's and Nikki's vampire skin. She sighed, no use getting all bent about it know. Mirai looked at the little girl in confusion.

"So," said Mirai, "when was I going to find out you had a kid?"

"Well," she said, "Primagen was so angry about it he wouldn't let me play around in the time lines anymore until I told him about this tournament thing. He told me he didn't care if I went. I asked him why he wouldn't let me tell you about the child to begin with and he said because he never expected to see you again. Well if you ask me that is pretty messed up, but given the circumstance, I didn't argue."

Mirai walked off in silence, he really just wanted to be alone. The little girl squirmed in her mothers arms so Nikki put the child down. "Mirai," she said quietly, "I didn't come here for the tournament." Mirai stopped midstep. "I came here because I can't take care of her. I know I shouldn't do this. I told Vegeta my only interest is to fight in the tournament but that isn't at all what I came here for. My mother is coming to visit and I don't want her to know about this. She is actually moving in with me. I'm leaving her with you, I can't raise a saiyan child, I don't know how." With that she pressed the buttons on her watch and disappeared. Mirai was left standing there with his back to everyone else, why didn't she tell him about it? Sense when did she care about what any of the primagen said?

Nikki appeared in her own time line in just enough time to meet her mother. Her mother walked up with her suitcase followed by a young man in a black suit. "My dear," she whispered, "did you get rid of that bastard child?"

"Yes," she whispered, "she is with the father."

"Good," she said a little louder, "now let me introduce you to Sergio. Sergio, this is your bride to be, my daughter Nikki."

"Nice to meet you," he said in a sweet voice. The guy was HOT! He had short brown hair that was spiked and had black at the tips, his skin was naturally tan, and his tall figured was strong and perfect. It was the kind of guy you see as a model in magazines that girls post in their lockers or on their walls.

…………………………………………………………………….

The little girl walked up to the man who was supposedly her father. "Hi," she said in a sweet cute voice, "are you my daddy? My mommy said you were."

Mirai turned around. His long hair was up in a half loose pony tail that lazily hung down his back, his piercings looked good on his attractive face with it's sharp features and pale skin. His moonlight blue eyes flashed with sympathy. He smiled at her. It was a creepy smile that warmed her heart, those fangs, she had a pair like them. His tail had four needles going through them.

The nameless girl winced when she saw them, she new how it felt to have her tail pulled, it hurt really bad, it could render her to tears. Why did he put sharp needles through them. She looked around her. She remembered most of there names. She didn't recognize any of them except for Vegeta. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey," said one man with spiky hair in a mess and a kind smile, "my name is Goku, what is yours?"

"I don't have one," she said, "my grandma told my mommy not to give me one or my mommy would grow attached."

"What are you going to call her," Piccolo asked Trunks.

"I have no idea."

"What about Neko," asked Chichi.

"Neko? She is not a human cat," snapped Videl.

"Well, miss hussy, what would you call her!"

"I'm not a hussy! Besides, I would call her Lucy."

"Is that anything like Lucifer," asked Vegeta teasingly.

"You can't give her a satanic name," said Bulma, "what about Bura?"

"No, I would rather be named after the devil then underwear," said Videl.

"You know the letters in your name spell Devil?"

"Yes, Gohan, I am awear of that!'

"Well how about Jezzy," asked Yamcha.

"What!?" yelled Mirai.

"Well, I don't know I think it is kind of pretty."

"I am not naming her Jezebell!"

"I said Jezzy not Jezabell!"

"How about Sara," suggested Krillin.

"Every other girl is named Sara," said 18, "name her Terra."

"Isn't that Portuguese for earth," asked Bulma.

"Yea it is," said 18, "Gero installed several different languages in me after he made me an android."

"Oh I get it, so how many languages do you speak," asked Gohan.

"18," she said. Every one just stared at her. 18 spoke 18 different languages, go figure.

"Salem," said Mirai. Everyone turned there attention to him. "I will call you Salem." The little girl now named Salem looked as though she was just given the world. A name, she finally had a name! "Salem Twilight….whatever your last name is."

"I want your last name," she said, "Salem Twilight Briefs." It naturally rolled off her tong, like she was meant for the name.

"Isn't that a bit witchy," asked Yamcha.

"Why not? Nikki was a witch, I play with witchcraft, sounds good to me. Besides, I can name her whatever I want."

Everyone but Vegeta, Mirai, and Salem anime dropped. The other three just had a sweat drop fall from there head. "Everyday is a Jerry Springer day," said Mirai. Vegeta just nodded in agreement.

……………………………………………………………………….

Next time on Malkavian Madness!

Salem enters the tournament to show off a few moves she learned from her grandfather and Trunks and Goten pull of some funny pranks!

Sorry this wasn't that much but its like 4 in the morning and I'm exausted. Next chapter will have more in it I promise


	11. Soopr Gloo

Ok so I'm sorry but I do have a life! At least I like to pretend I do .

Vegeta: THAT'S NOT EXCUSE FOR YOUR SLACKING!

Me: oh what do you know? Mr. 'I'm the prince of all a whole 4 people'!

Vegeta: Watch it girl!

Me: What are you going to do?

(five minutes later)

Me: (sniffles in a corner)

Vegeta: daughteralucard does not own anything but Salem and the plot line. She barely owns that!

Me: jeez did you have to elaborate a simple I don't own dbz would be fine!

Vegeta: YOU DON'T GET TO TALK IN TIME OUT NOW FACE THE WALL!

Me: (grumbles)

Vegeta: what did I just say?!

Me: fine you ungreatful bastard.

Chapter after the last one

Salem hopped over to the sign in table. "How can that girl be so happy," asked Krillin.

"If my mother just dumped me on my father I wouldn't be that happy, I would be pretty upset," said Mirai.

"Yea but look at who _your_ father is verses who _her _father is," said Yamcha.

"Wanna say that to my face," said Vegeta dangerously.

"Point taken," said Mirai.

Vegeta growled causing Mirai to take a step back.

The girl didn't seem bothered by this at all. Mirai, however, was very bothered. Was he ready to be a father? He was only sixteen! Then again, he had been around for a long time, he would be in his early 20's if he could age.

"Don't worry," said Vegeta in Saiyan so only Mirai could understand, "you will be fine."

"But what about when she turns my age," he responded in saiyan, "that is gonna be awkward."

"I'm sure it will be fine!"

"What is with you confiding in me all the sudden?"

"Cause I know what it is like to suddenly find out you have a kid."

"Yea but you didn't find out five or six years later," Mirai hissed.

"Don't let it bother you."

"Don't turn all paternal on my now," he said sarcastically.

"Watch your tong or you'll lose it," Vegeta growled. The girl came bouncing back. She smiled up at the boy who had named her.

"My mommy says you're my daddy. When she told my grandpa he was really shocked. He showed my a picture of you ya know!"

"Wow," said Mirai, "you like to talk. Well that's the rumor, or so I'm told."

"My grandpa taught me how to fight!"

"I guessed as much."

"How did you know I could fight!? Revile your sources!"

"Why else would you sign up for the tournament?"

"Grandpa Vegeta was right, you are clever." She smiled up and skipped off. Mirai lifted and eyebrow.

"Hey girl. Why aren't you bothered? Your mother just abandoned you with someone you don't even know."

"So," she said, "it's not the first time she has done it. That is how I met Vegeta, mommy dropped me off there and I stayed for a whole month! We thought she wasn't coming back."

"I guess she did?"

"Yea, but I don't like going home with mommy. She is always mad at me."

"Well I don't think mommy is coming back for you this time," said Mirai. She stopped her hopping and looked down at the ground.

"That's ok with me." She said it emotionless with hooded eyes. Everyone looked at the girl. She walked on slowly toward where the kids were getting ready. Suddenly she noticed her shoes were stuck! King Vegeta, who had been leading them, had noticed something odd about the pavement so had stopped, but failed to mention it to Salem. He smiled as he watched the girls struggle.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Chibi and Goten snuck off not noticing Vegeta had seen them. "I have the perfect idea," said Trunks. Goten smiled, Trunks thought up the greatest plans!

He pulled out a capsule and uncapsuled it. Inside was a bunch of junk. Trunks dug threw the small box before he finally found what he was searching for. He smiled and held it up. Goten looked at the side and sounded out the words like his mother taught him.

"Soo-p-r gl-oooo SUPERGLUE!!!" Goten smiled at himself feeling smart.

"Yea, congrats," said Trunks, "now help me spread it all over this place."

"Okay Trunks!" He hopped up and grabbed a bottle and they both spread it everywere.

They hid behind a bush and laughed as a man stepped in it causing his shoes to be glued to the sidewalk. They both snickered behind there hands.

Tickets to see a tournament: 5 zeni

SUPERGLUE: 19 zeni

Watching poor citizens glue there own shoes on the sidewalk: priceless

They next saw a woman with a baby carriage. She managed to get her high heels and her push carriage thing stuck. She growled in frustration. Trunks and Goten tried not to laugh loudly but it was rather difficult.

Next they saw there own group walk by and the girl managed to get her shoes stuck. Buy now they had hold of there ribs trying not to cry as the girl struggled with no avail.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai watched the poor girl with no avail, what really puzzled him was the shoes and the push carriage just abandoned there. Vegeta heard the sound of snickering, Piccolo did to, as well as Mirai, Gohan, and Goku. Vegeta walked over to the bush and pulled the two culprits out by the backs of their shirts. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"You couldn't do anybetter for a hiding place?" The two just looked at the scary prince. Vegeta put them both down and Mirai pulled Salem and her shoes out of the glue. He smelled it after he bent down to grab her shoes.

"SUPERGLUE huh? Well I guess we should walk around it," he said.

As the two funny guys began to walk away, Vegeta grabbed hold of chibi trunks and whispered in his ear that he wasn't getting away with the prank he just pulled, he would just have to wait until they got home. Chibi gulped, if there was one thing he feared in this universe it would be his father.

Who could blame him? THE MAN PUT ME IN A CORNER AND HE ISNT EVEN MY DAD! I was to scared to fight…so scared…T.T

(therapist appears in a leather chair) how does that make you feel DA?

So small….

(back to the story sorry)

Mirai put Salem down and the first thing she did was attack the two kids who trapped her. She shoved Trunks over, to his shock, and tackled Goten.

Mirai was trying to decide if he should let her go at it or stop her.

Vegeta was watching not really interested.

Goku was debating weither or not to save his youngest son.

Everyone else was waiting for someone else to make a move to stop the little psyco.

Finally Mirai grabbed the little girl clawing at the boy and lifted her up. Goten sat up scratched up and bleeding alittle.

"You're a pretty vicious little bitch aren'cha," asked Mirai.

Bulma smacked Mirai upside the head and scolded him for his language and 'verbal abuse' to his daughter. Mirai just rubbed the side of his head in pain and looked chastised.

"Do you really think I'm pretty," asked Salem, seemingly unaware of her father being chastised by his mother.

"Yea, I guess," he said, "you're not ugly that's for damn sure." Mirai smiled at the little girl and she smiled back. He put her down and tried to ignore the nasty looks he was getting from his mother.

"Vegeta do something," she hissed in his ear. He just nodded. Mirai and chibi were really working to get on his hit list today. He walked up to his oldest and signaled for him to fall behind.

"If your mother tells me to deal with you again I will, now, watch your language, particularly in front of those four kids, and quit pissing me off," he hissed. Mirai just nodded. As his father threatened to do something about it he felt his body tense up, that man was mean, and age meant nothing to him most of the time. While he did treat him a little more maturely then he did chibi, they were both punished at the same degree, and that was unpleasant.

Vegeta shoved him ahead and Mirai walked up next to Yamcha. "You aren't going to enter this year?"

"No," said Yamcha, "I'm a baseball player, I think my fighting days are over." Mirai just nodded. Three of the four kids went into that little house thingy next to the ring, Bulma, Chichi, and Yamcha went to their seats, Videl, Vegeta, King, Piccolo the Great Saiyaman, Mirai, Goku, Krillin, and 18 all stood up at the top were most of the older competitors waited for their drawing to begin.

…………………………………………………………………..

Trunks and Goten sat next to each other along the wall and Salem stood by herself on the other side. Goten watched her. He felt sorry for her, standing all by herself. He wanted to go over and talk to her.

"Hey Goten," said Trunks, catching the boys attention, "what would you do with half a million dollars?"

"I would by toys," said the clueless Goten excitedly, "what would you buy?"

"I don't know," he said in a board tone.

"I guess when you have the richest parents in the world you could have anything."

"Yea I guess."

"I wonder what that girl would want."

"What girl? Oh the girl that was dumped on Mirai? I don't know."

"Can we ask her?"

"Sure why not?"

"Hey," said a tall blond boy with an ugly mullet, "who are you two squirts?"

"I'm Goten and this is my friend Trunks."

"Oh really, well I'm Isuza and this is my brother." Isuza pointed to a shorter boy with an equally ugly mullet only his hair was brown. "We are both gonna beat you guys in the first round and make you cry home to your mama's!"

"You and your ugly mullet can kiss my ass and get lost," said Trunks.

"What was that kid!?" asked the enraged brother (What are there names for real anyway?)

"Come one little brother," said the older, "we will show them in the ring!'

"Yea, get ready to have the shit beatin outa you!"

"I don't know," came the girl from behind the two boys. Everyone looked at her. "You look so weak a stuffed bear could kick your ass. Then again you might turn them into stone cause you two are so ugly you cracked the bathroom mirror." The two boys turned around enraged.

"You can't hit her outside the ring," said Goten, who was now standing.

"Oh really," said the older one, "who says?"

"Cause it is against the rules and you shouldn't hit girls," said Goten. Salem couldn't believe it, someone was sticking up for her! She had often times stuck up for someone else but no one has ever returned the favor.

"So unless you want trouble," said Trunks, who was standing also, "I suggest you save it for the ring. That is if you even get a chance to face her. Only way that will happen is if I accidentally fall out of the ring."

"Why you," yelled the older one. The youngest put his hand on his brother's shoulder so and told him to save it. He grabbed his brother and lead him away.

"Thanks," said Goten to the girl. "We never caught your name."

"You didn't?"

"No," said Trunks, "we snuck away while they were arguing over it."

"Salem," she said. Goten felt a little fluttery in his stomach, Salem, what a weird name.

……………………………………………………………………………

The fighters stood up at the top waiting for the announcer guy (Well will call him Joey cause I think he looks like a Joey) to begin. "Hey Gohan," said Mirai, "who is this girl?"

"Oh," said Gohan, who forgot to introduce her, "this is my friend Videl Satan."

"Oh right," said Krillin, "you're Hercule Satan's daughter."

"Uh, yea," she said nodding.

"Just a friend huh," said Goku, lifting his eyebrows.

"HEY IT"S NOT LIKE THAT," Gohan shouted defensively.

"So is that a blush or sunburn," asked Goku.

"Well," said Mirai, "explains why you two spend so much time together.

"Yea well what about you and that Terry guy," hissed Gohan.

"What about him," asked Trunks in an 'I dare you' sort of way.

"You two spend a whole lot of time together."

"You're right, but you spend a lot of time with that girl Natali, remember the red head, and Erasa, that blond girl." Gohan was growing red with anger now, God he hated that guy!

"LAADIEESSSS AND GENNTALLLMENN," shouted Joey, "WE WOUD LIKE TO BEGIN THE JUNIOR DIVISION! BUT FIRST A WORD FROM OUR WORLD CHAMPION HERCULE!"

The naïve and stupid crowed went whiled at the sound of there fake champion. He walked into the ring making his stupid pose with two victory signs in the air and that ugly grin on his face (I'm not a Hercule fan).

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE ARE GOING TO WATCH A FILM ON WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AT THE CELL GAMES AFTER THE CAMERAS WERE DISTROYED AND THEN WE WILL HAVE THE KIDS DIVISION! ONE LUCKY KID WHO IS THE CHAMPION WILL BE ABLE TO FACE ME, THE GREAT HERCULE, IN A MATCH!"

The crowed went whiled again. Mirai rested his head on his hand and his elbows on the railing. "As if there wasn't enough pride going around already," he grumbled. Unfortunately, the proud prince and king both heard him. King was not as self conscious as Prince was so he had let it go, it wasn't his job to do anything about the kid anyway.

"You had better be more careful what you say, Mirai, someone might get the wrong idea."

"No, dad, you were included. See if anyone has an ego larger then Hercule it is you." Vegeta's eye twitched. "But the difference is you have room to gloat, he doesn't."

"I'm going to ignore that," said Vegeta. King Vegeta just grinned _there you go son, your catching on._

King wasn't going to enter the tournament, but he did love watching them. He would move down with the others later, in the mean time, he would spend time with his son and grandson.

Vegeta and Goku proceeded to tease poor Gohan and Videl while King turned his attention to Mirai.

"How are your voices treating you?"

"Horrible as ever," he said.

"I heard you two got yourselves arrested." Mirai shared the whole mockingbird story then the story about the disclaimer in the last chapter. King Vegeta bellowed out laughing. When Hercule was done with his long pointless speech about how great he was, he finally showed the video on a giant blimp.

It showed everyone but Hercule and Goku dead. Goku and Cell were fighting really cheap like. You could see the strings on the puppets. When he knocked Goku out of the ring with a cheesy punch to the face, Hercule stepped in. The man in the cell costume stepped on a button and made spikes come up out of the ground. The man in the ugly Hercule costume talked very robotic and had bad acting.

"Ha.ha.cell.I.will.not.be.beaten.by.your.puny.tricks." He then is shown running and almost tripping into cell and pushed him out against the rock and the 'Cell' died. He does his pose and says 'The.world.is.safe.once.again" and the video ended.

The stupid people in the crowed cheered loudly. Everyone else was just insulted. Trunks was half tempted to go blow the blip up half way through the video.

"Well," said Gokku, "at least I was entertained." He scratched his head cluelessly. Really, he was having the same urge as everyone else to kill the people who made that video, but that would be bad for his reputation, so he didn't.

"Okay, I'm just going to say what everyone else is thinking if I can avoid getting into trouble," said Mirai. Vegeta only looked at him and nodded, he could let it go this once.

"OMG THAT WAS SO LAME! NEPOLIAN DYNOMYTE WAS BETTER! WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!" It then came to his attention that everyone was looking at him like he was nuts. He blushed and smiled nervously, "Um, go Hercule," he said with his fist in the air. Everyone cheered and began to chant 'GO HERCULE GO HERCULE'. Mirai sighed, nice save.

…………………………………………………………………….

Bulma looked up at the enraged son and watched as he cussed out the video. She had no idea what to do, she was embarrast, yet at the same time couldn't help but agree. She looked up at Vegeta who seemed to be ignoring it on purpose. He looked pretty angry though, not at Mirai, but at the video. She just sighed. She would let it slip this one time.

She smiled when Trunks made his save and chuckled a bit. The other two looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What can I say, he has a point."

Chichi considered this for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Yamcha was just to stunned to think.

…………………………………………………………………………

This is a good place to stop. Haha hooray for radicals!

In the next chapter:

pride will be hurt, feelings destroyed, food consumed, kids beaten to a pulp, paint on a drywall will dry!


	12. GOTEN'S DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS

If you have not been paying attention to the news let me inform you of why I have not been updating. Oklahoma was hit by the worst ice storm in its history. I and more then half of Oklahoma has had no power for almost 10 days. I just got my power a few hours ago but there are still places next door to other with no electricity.

OGE is trying to get all of the power up before the end of last week but as you can guess that didn't happen. But my power is back after 8 dreadful and cold days and my head is exploding with ideas.

Goten: EWWW don't explode your brains all over _me_!

Me: (explodes brains all over Goten)

Goten: (Cries out in dispaire)

Chibi: (Laughs his ass off)

Vegeta: (laughs his ass off to)

Bulma and Chichi: (glares at all of then and there insensitivity to Goten and his feelings)

Vegeta: To hell with that brat and his feelngs. That shit is hilarious!

Ghost me: That's why people call you and insensitive prick Vegeta (shakes head in a sad sort of way)

Dead Mockingbird: Daughteralucard is a crazy bitch who doesn't own anything in this story except the stuff that does belong to her.

Everyone: 0.o

Chapter started at this line

Terry and the girls looked around for sight of Mirai. Some of the competitors were hanging around until their drawing started. Kiyo spotted him and a strange looking group. Kiyo pointed him out and she, Terry, Jay, Jen, and Autumn got up from their seats and made their way up the railing toward their good friend.

They silently walked behind the strange looking crowed. There was the Great Saiyaman, Videl, of course, a guy with hair that stuck up like a flame, a tall green and pink man in funny cloths, another man with a funky haircut, a guy with a mushroom cut, another much taller man with flame like hair, a blond lady that looked a lot like that terrorist from 7 years ago, and Mirai. Terry stood in the back as the girls tip toed infront of him. Suddenly, the four girls lounged themselves at him all at once and pulled him to the ground.

Mirai, in his own shock, nearly squeaked as he came falling to the ground as eight slender arms wrapped around him. He fell on his butt and heard familiar giggling. He looked up and saw the rest of the Z gang watching in shock. Did four high school girls just take down one of the universe's strongest fighters? Was he seriously just taken by surprise by these giggling girls? Did they really not notice them sneaking up?

A taller boy, Terry, walked over and grabbed Mirai by the arm and tried to help pull him up. He was suddenly pulled down to the ground as well by Autumn. He got up and saw that Kiyo and Jen were sitting on top of him facing opposite directions. He got up and playfully shoved Jen off but Jay shoved Terry off of Jen so Jen could sit herself on her 'seat' again.

Mirai was lying there looking defeated with a mischivious smile on his face. He rolled over, causing the two girls to fall down, only to have the other two sit on his front. He looked up at Jay and smiled.

"Wow Jay," he said teasingly, "If I knew you and Autumn were so into me-"

"Shut up," said Jay, smacking his arm, "If we knew you floated our way-" Terry and the girls giggled. Mirai looked up at her still wearing a smile.

"If I knew you floated anyway? Your so cold you could put your finger in a bucket of water and make ice." There was a low 'oh' from the others. She glared at him.

"At least I'm not a hoe,' she said in a playful angry matter.

"At least I'm gettin' some. That reminds me. Hey Autumn! While your down there!," said Mirai in the same manner.

"Who are you people," asked Goku. Mirai, Terry, and the girls looked over at the others. The two girls sitting on him quickly got up and helped Mirai up so he could introduce them.

"This is Jay," he said. The green eyed pale red head waved her hand. "This is Jen." The blond girl who now had brownish red highlights in her hair nodded. "This is Kiyo." The girl with big black eyes and black hair nodded at them. "This one is Autumn." The girl who had blue eyes and black hair nodded. "Finally this is Terry." The only other boy just waved his hand.

"Wow, we were teasing Gohan and Videl, Mirai has like four girls all over him," said Krillin.

"Yea I know," said Mirai, "I'm just lucky like that." The girls giggled. Autumn had now attached herself on his left hip and Kiyo on his right. He put his arms around both girls waists and they put there arms around his neck.

"Haha Mirai over here pimpin' out," said Terry. "Well if you don't mind, pimp, I would like your two hoes back so we can go back to our seat."

"Your just jealous," said Mirai.

"We can fix that," said Jay. She and Jen did as Autumn and Kiyo to Terry. "Okay, now your both pimpin' so do you mind if we kick it a little longer, homie, we will leave here in a bit."

"Yea okay," said Terry in a disappointed way. "Oh look, little kids are out!" Trunks and the ugly yellow mullet kid walked out. They both faced each other on different sides of the ring.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" yelled Joey (remember him? He is the announcers name now) "THE JUNIOR DIVISION WILL BEGIN! IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE TRUNKS BRIEFS! IN THE RIGHT ISUZA CAR! LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Mirai, is that little kid your brother," asked Jen.

"Aw he is so cute," said Kiyo.

Isuza ran for him and swung a hard punch toward Trunk's face. Trunks dodged it and hit him in the gut. He barely hit the older boy but Isuza was flown into the wall out of the ring.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS WINS!" The easily amused crowed went wild. Trunks didn't seem to pay any attention. He just walked off ignoring them. "NEXT UP!"

Goten and Isuza's brother Toyot walked into the ring. "IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE TOYOT CAR! IN THE RIGHT WE HAVE GOTEN SON!!"

Jen looked at Goten, then at Goku, then back at Goten. "That kid looks exactly like you!"

"He's my son," said Goku proudly. "Oh by the way, I'm Goku, my son is Gohan. My friend here is Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and 18." Jen looked at 18 and was about to scream but decided better of it. She and the others turned to the match. Toyot made several quick attempts to hit Goten but he dodged every one. Finally, he grabbed the boys fist and threw him out of the ring. He bowed before the wild crowed then made his way back.

"NEXT UP!" yelled Joey. Salem and a large boy walked in. "WE HAVE IN THE LEFT CORNER PASTRIES JOE! IN THE RIGHT CORNER SALEM!"

The crowed went crazy again at the sight of a small six year old facing off to a large fat kid with chocolate smeared all over his face. The fat kid rushed over to Salem with fury in his eyes. She stood her ground and got into position with determination. He was like a freight train. Every step he took shook the arena as if an earthquake had hit.

He was halfway to her when he had to stop for a break. Salem and the crowed did an anime fall on their necks. The boy sat down to catch his breath and ease the cramps in his side.

Salem slowly walked up to him. Mirai and the others had their eyes glued to the little girl. Not literally, that would hurt if they seriously glued their eyes to her. I imagine it would sting a bit!

She stood in front of Pastries Joe. She picked him and walked him over to the edge. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of this skinny little girl carrying a 400 pound boy her age. He wiggled and twisted and demanded she put him down. So she dropped him out of the ring. Everyone was to shocked to do anything. She stood there and looked around for a moment then turned around to leave. Just before she hit the steps the crowed went insane.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN! THE WINNER! NEXT UP!"

Round after round the three easily made their way up the board. "Wow," said Terry, after watching Salem, Trunks, and Goten knock more competitors out of the ring. "That Salem girl looks a bit like you. Is she your sister?" Miria froze up. He had completely forgotten! Terry was unaware he had a daughter. He was unaware until just a few minutes ago.

His head slowly turned to Terry. He just stared at his boyfriend for a moment then opened his mouth. "She is not my sister. I just met her today."

"Oh so you do know her," asked a curious Jay. He just nodded.

The others watched him wondering what he was going to say to them. Will he lie? Will he tell them the truth? Will they ever stop asking questions?

"Yes," he said flatly.

"How," asked Jen.

"She is-" he was interrupted by the announcer saying that Salem and Goten would now face off after Trunks had defeated his apponent.

"Finally something interesting," said Krillin, "its been like watching paint dry! I'm wondering how great this fight will be! Can Salem go like you Mirai?" Mirai wanted to kill Krillin. Had the short monk no sense!?

Everyone looked at Krillin, some with irritation, some with curiosity. Goku, being stupid, was one of the more curious as to what Krillin was talking about. Krillin realized his blunder and quickly covered his mouth. To late, the damage had been done. The girls and Terry all looked at Mirai. Mirai was silent and looked at them blankly.

"Mirai," said Terry quietly, "is she related to you in anyway?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Is she…..is she your…"

Mirai looked down as Joey talked about the break they would take after this match. "Like I said, I just found out today."

"Who is the mother," asked Terry flatly.

"A girl a new a long time ago." He just nodded and smiled. He didn't know what to think. In one hand Mirai had never lied to him before and even shared his darkest secret with him. In the other Mirai had a kid and that could affect his image. He decided to trust Mirai and his smiled went from small to bright. It may not be all that bad! The girls, however, were still clueless.

"His cousin," said Terry to them. "It is his cousin, don't worry." Mirai was shocked, did he just lie to their friends? For him? He just smiled and nodded. She was a cousin, that was the story.

"Wow, so it was a long time ago that you met your aunt," asked the ever stupid Goku.

"Yea sure," said Mirai, turning his attention to the match. Because of the laws of anime, the match had not yet started until everyone had the attention of the two children.

Goten bowed to her and Salem nodded at him. She was ever as regal as Vegeta was in a non stuck up kind of way. They both crouched in position and stared each other down. At the same time they both jumped from the ground and flew at each other with such force, you could see the gravity of the blow when both hit each others fists.

Salem did a backwards upper spin kick and flew a few punches at him and crouched down and swept her leg across the ground to trip him.

Goten dodged, blocked and jumped out of her way.

She got up on her two hands and kicked her feet up his body. Goten was knocked back but before he could get knocked out he stopped himself and charged at her. He landed his fist on her jaw and another in her gut. She had the wind knocked out of her and fell to the ground. Salem used a small ki blast and shot it at his belly making him shoot skywards.

He moved the ki blast away form him and shot several at her. She ran backwards missing all of them then shot into the air. Her foot met his palm. They both tried elbowing each other at the same time then kneeing each other. They shot back a couple paces then rammed each other again only to meet hand in hand. Goten tried to get his hands out of hers but she would not let go, she continued to try and crush them. The both head butted each other once, twice, three times….

They both flipped out of the air and landed on there corners of the ring. Goten was quickly running out of breath. He was hungry and had no lunch yet. Salem saw he was distracted by his own thoughts and decided to attack. She fazed out and appeared in front of him. Goten was taken by surprise and was even more shocked when she punched him in the face and he landed out of the ring into the brick and concrete wall. Goten got up and looked at her with shock. She looked back at him in a curious sort of way. What a strange boy he was. He didn't look angry at loosing, he looked shocked and maybe a little happy.

She jumped out of the ring and helped him out. The smiled and said thankyou then skipped back to the funny house looking thing. Salem followed quietly, ignoring the crowed and Joey.

"Wow," said Goku, "that was some match!"

"Yea, no kidding! I can't wait to see the next," said Gohan.

"Yea the little guy was really close but I guess that girl was tougher in the end."

"He was impressive all the same," said Krillin.

"Yea, how did they do that," asked Videl.

"Hey don't I know you," Autumn asked Videl.

"Yea," said Videl, "you and me went at it a few weeks ago."

"Oh yea, when half the school got into that fight."

"Half the school got into a fight," asked Goku.

"Yea," said Mirai, "good times."

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Gohan.

Next chapter:

It's Trunks vs. Salem in a fight of epic proportion!


	13. Sneaky People

Ok I have nothing special to say. Shockingly enough I have nothing to say. I'm a little heart broken at the moment but I'm going to do this chapter the best I can.

18: Daughteralucard does not own dbz. The only thing she owns are Trunks's new look, the voices in his head, and Salem.

Me: thanks 18. On with the chapter I guess.

Chapter 13

Trunks and Salem stood in the ring. The six year old stared in the eyes of the eight year old before her. The camera did this dramatic show the camera on Salem, then Trunks, then closer to Salem, then closer to Trunks thing. The Camera smacked into Salem knocking her down. She pulled herself up dizzily and rubbed her head were the lens had hit her.

She crouched into position and so did Trunks. She had her wait on her left knee with her right leg out in front of her and her arms out strait with her fingers skyward almost like a bird. Trunks stood with both knees slightly bent with his right arm arched out behind his head and his other arm arched in front. His hands were bent like claws and both children looked like something out of a Tekken game.

Both stared each other down a few seconds longer so as to build the suspense.

At the same time, both fighters jumped at each other; Trunks rammed his head into her gut and Salem planted her fist into his nose. Both fighters flew back from each other and regained their poster. They walked in a slowly circle halfway around the ring as if they were two tigers ready to strike. They rushed at each other again. This time blocking each other; Salem had a hold of Trunks's fist and Trunks had her leg. They jumped back again.

Salem formed an energy blast and threw it at him like a baseball. He dodged it and threw one of his own.

………………………………………………………….

Satan watched the vicious children fight with fear. It was like watching those freaks from seven years ago. He had to fight one of those little monsters and he would loose to a child in front of the world! He shook his head, that wasn't going to happen, he would come up with a way to prevent that from happening!

……………………………………………………………

Salem and Trunks rushed each other again but this time they swung at each other furiously without jumping back. She did a sort of ballerina movement with her hands and her foot. Trunks ducked and jumped and did a spin kick at her head in the air. She grabbed his foot and threw him.

He caught himself and flew at her. He did an air summersault but missed as she jumped back and attempted to move under him and punch him in the back. He caught the fist form behind him and flipped around and landed his foot in her gut again. She let him go. Salem staggered back a bit but got up and fazed behind him and attached herself to his back. He struggled to get free while she viciously pulled his hair.

He hit back with the flat of his hand on the side of her face and even jumped up and slammed her on his back into the ground. If it wasn't against the rules she would have bitten him!

Trunks decided that was enough. He transformed into a super saiyan and caught the girl by surprise. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ring floor. She rolled away before he could dig his heal in her. She got up and smirked, Vegeta showed her that same little trick and she would show him.

She positioned herself and turned super saiyan. Trunks was shocked and took a step back. He then had a smirk like Vegeta's.

"Well," he said, "this just got interest!"

"Are we done warming up," she asked sweetly.

"I guess we are," he responded.

"Well then, bring it on."

The blows were so quick no one could keep up. Kick after Kick, punch after punch, blast after blast. Everyone tried to watch the crazy moves. Trunks fazed behind her and pulled a blast off on her back shoving her into the bleachers.

"THAT'S IT! TRUNKS BRIEFS IS THE WINNER!" The crowed went nuts. Salem smiled and powered down. She flew down the ground and met face to face with Trunks who also powered down. She bowed to him, "I haven't had a fight that fun sense my mommy took me away again." He just blinked and nodded, what a strange girl she was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Satan had it! The perfect plan! He would lie his way out! He walked out into the ring and was met by a crazy crowed. "ALRIGHT ARE YOU GUYS READY!?" The crowed yelled in response to their idol. He inched over to Trunks. "Hey kid," he whispered, "look before we start I want to show you a trick professional fighters do. See we just lightly pretend to punch each other in the first hit. Got it?"

"Yea I think so," he said. _Yea right_ he thought _is this guy for real or is he just an idiot trying to get me to let me guard down? No, looks are deceiving, I'm going to do what my dad taught me and not fall for his foolery. I'm going to do my best._

With determination he readied himself and so did Hercule. He bent down and pointed to his cheek. "AMAZING," said Joey, "HE IS GOING TO LET THE LITTLE CHAMPION HAVE THE FIRST HIT! WHAT A HERO!" The crowed of naïve stupid people cheered on about how great Hercule was.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey I'm hungry," said Goku, "I'm going to get something to eat, any of you guys coming with?"

"Yea sure," said Krillin. Piccolo and Vegeta followed in silence. Mirai didn't eat much of anything but followed and so did his friends. He had lived over 20 years in a world were he didn't even eat most nights. He didn't require as much food or sleep as the others. This only irritated Vegeta.

Often times Vegeta would get so frustrated by the lack of food and sleep he would give Mirai an amount of food and told him to eat it and told him what time to go to bed. Usually Mirai would just lay there and stare off into space or read. He had, on more then one occasion, snuck food to his grandpa's black cat when Vegeta was not looking. Meaning, he would be the last to leave because Vegeta saw everything at the table.

King also followed, he was a big eater like his son and Goku, he was, after all, saiyan!

"You guys sure you don't want to stay and watch," asked Gohan, "we might learn a few things from Hercule!"

"No thanks," said Goku, "we'll catch up with you two later."

Mirai was about to say something nasty but Autumn put her hand over his mouth and drug him off before he could.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I just noticed something," said Jen to Goku, "you have this weird head accessory on. Where did you get it?"

"This," he asked, pointing at the halo, 'it isn't an eccesory I'm dead."

"WHAT," asked the five clueless teens.

"Remember when I told you guys why Gohan and I don't get along well," said Mira, "well the story behind that was I came here and I guess caused him to die and Gohan blames me for it and I, having already been over stressed, had lost it on him."

The four girls had a blank look on there faces. Terry was just curious now as to how it was Mirai caused this mans death. He would have to ask when they were alone or the girls were not around.

"It is best just to accept it," said Mirai. The girls just nodded and the group walked on in silence for a moment.

"Now can you only get that in heaven or do people in hell get one," asked Kiyo. Goku just shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, I'll have to go to hell when I die so I can find that out, that or ask someone from hell." Mirai stopped dead and turned to King Vegeta.

"Hey old man," he said to his grandfather, "do people in hell have halos?"

"Don't be stupid boy," he said, "everyone dead has halos!"

"Well," said Jay, "that answers that question. Wait are you dead to?"

"Story for another time," said Mirai. They walked on. There was a huge cheer from the arena and the announcer saying someone was alright and about an intermission and try their delicious nachos.

"I tried their nachos YUK," said Goku, "hopefully they are better food around here."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Mirai.

"You don't even eat," said Vegeta, "I have to go through hell and back just to get you to eat a whole medium pizza by yourself!"

"What would he do with a whole pizza," asked Jen.

"Exactly," said Mirai, "finally someone agrees with me. Besides, eating as much as you do dad, is not healthy. I'm telling you, your going to die from heart attack."

"For your information," said Vegeta, "a lack of food can cause you to gain wait because your body is not getting the nutrition's it needs and it feels it needs the extra fat so the stomach acid doesn't eat away at you!"

"Thank you Dr. Vegeta," said Mirai irately.

"Why hello," said a voice in front of them. Everyone stopped and looked at the short purple man with the white Mohawk and funny clothes. Next to him stood a giant pink man with long white hair who also wore funny clothes.

"Hi," said Goku. "Can we help you?"

"You are Goku, am I right?"

"Yea, how did you know my name?"

"I'm a big fan of yours," he said with a small smile.

"Too creepy," whispered Mirai.

"I wish you good luck in the tournament," he said, "I hope to get a chance to fight you." He held his hand out and Goku took it nervously. Something about this guy wasn't right. "I see your reputation proceeds you, very few are brave enough to shake my hand. By the way I am Shin and this is my friend Kabito." They turned around and left. They z fighters, Videl, and the five teens stood in shock, who were those people?

_Mirai, _came Jesse, _danger follows them._

_I know, _thought Mirai, _I sense something._

"Dancing monsters, lizard wizard, the letter M?" Everyone looked at Mirai. Those who knew about his voices wondered if this was an premonition, those who didn't wondered if he had lost his mind. "We should be careful about them, death follows." This unnerved everyone. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Excuse me," said the monk at the adult competitors hang out place thing, "but only competitors are aloud in the hang out thingy."

"We are competitors," said Goku cheerfully.

"Oh? What are your names?"

"I'm Goku," he said. The man looked at the clip board with the cool space pen attached to it and saw GOKU. He smiled and looked at the group.

"Did you all sign in together?"

"Yep," said Krillin, "I'm Krillin!" the man smiled and stepped aside as the large group went in.

Five minutes later Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, who caught up with them with Videl after watching Trunks knock Hercule out of the ring, were shoveling food into their mouths at an inhuman rate. Everyone just stared. Gohan ate a little slower then the others, Vegeta shoveled food but still seemed to eat politely and kept up his royal look and Goku at like a slob that walked through a desert with no food or water for days.

Mirai was staring off into space not really paying attention. He looked his friends who sat next to him.

"Hey, how did you guys get in here? You're not competitors."

"No," said Terry, "I don't really know how we got in here."

"He didn't ask, he just let us in with you guys," said Jay.

"Crazy," said Mirai.

"Man," said Krillin, "these saiyans must have a black whole in there stomach."

"Saiyans?" asked Videl, Terry, and the four girls. Gohan quickly covered Krillin's mouth and faked a laugh.

"Hahaha Krillin your such a funny guy!"

"Not really," grumbled Krillin.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Trunks sat in a stool next to Goten as the press swooped around him. "What was it like defeating the great champion," asked on man.

"I don't know, why not ask him yourself he just walked by in the hall," he said pointing a finger at the empty door way. The press ran away to chase after the man who was not really their. "Let's get out of here Goten, I'm hungry. Hey Salem," he called to the girl who sat by the door way, "wanna come with us? We are going to get something to eat!" The girl smiled and followed the two out of the window.

They walked to the guests' restaurant and ate the whole place out. It was only afternoon and already they had four shipments of food come in. The three small children ate and ate and ate. Guests who came to see the tournament left the restaurant in disgust or watched in shock. The waiter came back when the three demi-saiyans were done eating and gave them the check.

The three looked at the check and waited for one of them to take it. "Um, Trunks," said Goten, "aren't you gonna pay for it?"

"No, I thought you two would."

"Wait," said Salem, "what about the money you won?"

"I don't get it until after the competition is over," he said irately.

"Well I have never even seen money before," she said.

The three looked at each other and decided to sneak out. They crept through the kitchen when a cook saw them. "Hey," he shouted, "what are you kids doing in here!?"

"Run," shouted Trunks. The three ran out passed Bulma, Chichi, King Vegeta, and Yamcha. "They're paying for us," said Trunks pointing to his mother.

They three sat behind bushes to catch their breath. "Wow," said Salem, "that almost ended badly."

"Almost," agreed Trunks. "Okay, now to business."

"What business," asked Goten.

"We're gonna sneak into the tournament."

"But wont they know we aren't grow ups?"

"We are gonna get a disguise," said Salem.

"Oh," said Goten, marveling at Trunks's brilliance.

"Yea so keep it down," he whispered. A man in a hooded costume with a white tunic stood in front of a mirror outside admiring himself. Trunks walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said innocently, "this guy over by those bushes says he is stronger then you and he can beat you." The man looked outraged.

"OH he did, did he?" Trunks nodded. "Well just you watch this, little kid, I'll go kick his ass!" He walked over to the bushes only the be knocked out by two little children. Trunks climbed on Salem's shoulders and Salem climbed on Gotens. They put on the tunic and hooded cape and looked at themselves in the mirror. Trunk's smirked, he amazed himself sometimes.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter:

It's the drawing!


	14. Headless Goose Chase

Ok im back and semsester one is done. i hurt cause I was partying at a gay bar watching dancing drag queens. It was awesome. I danced till the sun rose and got like three girls numbers and two guys. One was gay the other was picking up bi chicks.

Roshi: did you make out with any of them?

Me: nunya!

Vegeta: yes she did.

Me.: VEGETA

Vegeta: I saw her make out with one and she was…SOBER

Me: (gasp) x.x how could you….

Roshi: (really horny) OH YEA! So daughteralucard does not own dbz or its character. Only a few of them. So lets get this porn…er..i mean…chapter that is rated PG 13 on the role!

Me: x.x

Chapter 14

Everyone stood in line with anticipation. Why were they standing in line with determination and sparks of excitement in there eyes? I don't know but it sounds good.

"Hey guys," said Mirai, who had not been in the line, "the test to get in is about ready to start." Everyone groaned and stepped out of the line of rigor.

"Geez, they had to pick NOW," said Goku annoyed, "things were just getting suspenceful."

"Yea ok," said Mirai, rolling his eyes.

"Silence boy," said Vegeta, "you don't know the feeling of anticipation when waiting in a line for absolutely nothing!"

"Vegeta is right," said Piccolo, "it is a feeling so imence, few get to experience it."

"I think your dad and his friends have lost their minds," Jay whispered in Mirai's ears quietly. He nodded in agreement. Before Vegeta could say anything, he saw that they were waiting in a line, and to make it better, they were at the front of this line.

"OKAY," yelled Joey into his mike, "LETS GET IT STARTED! FIRST UP HERCULE WHO WILL SET THE STANDARD FOR WHO GET"S IN AND WHO GETS OUT! REMEMBER FOKES, YOU HAVE TO GET AT LEAST HALF HIS POINTS! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HIT THIS BIG RED BUTTON AND A SCORE WILL SHOW UP ON THIS BLACK SCREEN TO DETERMAN YOUR HITTING POWER!"

Everyone stuck a finger in their ears. Hercule came on and did his stupid poses then hit the button.

95

The crowed cheered and roared and his walked off.

"OK NEXT UP IN LINE!"

The guy next in line was looking rather pitiful.

"WHAT," he asked loudly, "I CANT HERE ANYTHING! YOU YELLED IN YOUR MIKE IN MY EAR AND NOW IM DEAF!"

"Apparently your ears are not strong enough to withstand this tournament! You are out sir!" The man was shown out. He looked a little confused but didn't fight them.

Everyone took there turn.

18 went first and hit it lightly.

345

"Okay," said Joey, "I think it was knocked a little loose, try again."

200 this time. The monks and Joey looked shocked but gave her the ok anyway.

Piccolo came next. He lightly tapped it.

220

Goku came after and flicked it.

234

Mirai stood normally and lightly hit it with the back of his hand.

247

Vegeta stood in front of it and crouched a little. He barely hit it so lightly it went threw the wall and caught on fire causing a huge explosion and a large mushroom cloud. Half of the city was in smithereens and people were running around screaming about the earth….again….and how it was aliens….again…..and how it was the end of the world….um again.

Joey nodded and signed him up. "Afraid we will have to bring out the back up and that will conveniently enough take a long time." Everyone groaned and Gohan, who was standing in the back of the line for some unknown reason, did and anime fall. Videl, who stood in front of him, eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey," she said, "why did they get higher scores then my dad?" Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

When the others left to watch the half time show, Mirai trailed behind and walked up to Gohan, followed by his homies who stood on the side to watch, and stood before him and his girlfriend he doesn't know he has yet.

"Well, Gohan, old buddy, looks like you are stuck here for a while. Don't worry, I'll let you know what you miss."

"Really," he asked hopefully.

"No." He walked away followed by his giggly girls and Terry, who had his arm around Mirai's shoulders. Gohan looked angrily at him. He crossed his arms. Gohan was getting really sick of Mirai and his evilness. He doesn't even have to _try!_ What a jerk, someone needed to do something about him! Seriously, what kind of a jerk does something like that!

Gohan brightened up and had a crooked smile on. He had never smiled that way before; it was so Vegeta like it hurt. He thought up an evil plan, an evil awful plane, a plan so evil I just spelled it with an 'e' by accident but I am to lazy to fix it.

He asked Videl to save his spot. She looked a little surprised but agreed. Gohan rushed after the others, careful to stay far behind. All he had to do was wait for Vegeta to separate from the others. The others stood watching the drop dead hot cheerleaders who were obviously stupid do their routine.

There stood Vegeta in his regal way away from the others. Gohan walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Before Vegeta could say anything, Gohan put his hand over Vegeta's mouth and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta's look grew dark, no one, no one dated his son without Vegeta's consent first!

He looked at Gohan and asked were they Terry boy was. Gohan just shrugged and said he had to head back. He turned around to leave when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He turned around to see Piccolo.

"Do you really hate Mirai that much Gohan," he asked.

"Yes," grumbled the disgruntled teen.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Sense the beginning of the school year."

"Yet you chose now to tell?"

"He pushed me to far," he hissed, "that bloodsucking, pot headed, nut job has been pushing and pushing at me and I just snapped."

"How long has he been on dope," hissed the giant pickle looking alien. Piccolo glared dangerously at the author. I shivered in my black convers that are white at the toe and have white hemming, they are really awesome I got them at walmart, and fixed the text.

"How long has he been on dope," hissed the namik.

"He isn't," said Gohan, "I just thought it would be cool to ad that to my insulting sequence."

"Oh," said Piccolo, "Well if you hated him so much, why not bring it to Vegeta's attention before." Gohan opened his mouth to answer, but he could come up with nothing, so he stormed away to join Videl in line.

……………………………………………………………………..

After Vegeta heard the juicy bit of gossip he decided to go hunt down the unworthy jackass named Terry who, knowing Mirai, was probably sleeping with his son. He walked around looking for Mirai only to run into his friend Kiyo.

"You," he demanded angrily, "were is the pathetic filthy unworthy of a saiyan prince boy Terry!!!!" Kiyo looked at him curiously, the six had split up a bit for a little while. Mirai and Terry were walking around the souvenir shops, not really caring just an excuse to walk together, Jen, Jay, and Autumn went over to the art showing, and Kiyo went to hunt food down. She just shrugged and told him she was going to meet up with the others if he wanted to come along.

Vegeta, not knowing Terry was not with the giggling hellspawns known as women, agreed to go with her. Joey came on the intercom saying that competitors had 30 minutes to draw for there turn. Normally they would do the drawing all at once but, seeing as how Vegeta broke the machine, they had to do it in groups.

Vegeta told her to immediately go to her friends. She ran him through the crowed to the art showing. She met up with the other girls. They gossiped to the point that Vegeta was ready to kill himself.

"Did you hear Gohan might have the hots for Videl," said Jen.

"I don't know," said Jay, "she seems more interested in who that Saiyaman is. She is always stalking him down wanting to know who he really is."

"How funny would it be if Gohan and Saiyaman were the same person," said Kiyo.

"Get real," said Autumn, "Gohan is pathetic. No way could he know how to fight, Mirai kicked his ass!"

"Who is to say Mirai isn't stronger then Saiyaman," said Jay.

"I dunno I have see Saiyaman pick up a buss full of people before," said Kiyo, "My grandmother is visiting from Florida and she said that their bus was high jacked and Videl and Saiyaman came and saved them. She says that Saiyaman was flying and Videl pounded the bus jackers. My grandma got pictures of the driver, the guy with the gun in the funky chicken mask, the Italian who also had a gun, Videl, Saiyaman, Videl and Saiyaman, Videl thanking Saiyaman, Saiyaman waving at Videl, Saiyaman flying away, Videl thinking about Saiyaman."

"You know I saw those pictures to when I came over to Kiyo's," said Jay, "The Italian guy was kind of cute."

"Oh yea, Mirai mentioned it to me once I think," said Autumn, "although, he said that on a scale of 1 to 10 he would give the hot one a 6."

"Yea, but Mirai isn't into gansta's he is into emo's," said Jen.

"KNOCK IT OFF," shouted Vegeta. The girls looked at him. He took a deep breath so as not to loose his temper again. "I need to go to the drawing so I can compete." The girls gave him a black stare for a moment then smiled. They followed the proud prince and whispered about how cute his butt was. Vegeta could here every word and blushed furiously. He wanted to tell the girls to fuck off but decided better. He figured if he told them to fuck off they would try and fuck _him_ off.

The last thing Vegeta needed was to listen to his wife harp at him about being with other girls. Besides, Vegeta didn't know about Earth, but sleeping with someone who is still in their teens wen you are dangerously close to 40 was frowned upon on Vegitasei. He just shook his head and tried to ignore it. When he got there he saw Mirai was already up as number 9 and Goku was waiting there. Vegeta walked over to his least favorite person and watched as the once bald headed monk pulled out a ball.

"Oh great," said Krillin, "number 1, what are the chances of that?"

"Come on," said Goku, "it's not that bad."

"Yea, but, what if one of you two get number 2? Sorry Goku, Vegeta, but I don't stand a chance against you two."

Goku and Vegeta both walked up. Vegeta pulled out a number 7 and Goku pulled out number 8. Krillin breathed out and laughed. "Wow guys, what are the chances of you guys getting to fight each other in the first round!"

"Yea no kidding," said Goku. The three looked at the board and saw that piccolo was to fight Shin in the second match and Gohan fought Kabito in the third. They walked out down the street and met up with Gohan and Videl. Vegeta looked over and saw Mirai walking the opposite way. Chances were that Terry prick was not far off.

He took off toward his son and the girls followed. The others just watched and Vegeta continued his wild headless goose chase.

Vegeta pushed people back out of the way and grabbed someone he thought was Mirai, turns out it was some chick. "Hey," she shouted. She slapped him in the face and marched off. Vegeta shivered, how did he mistake his own _son_ with a woman? An unattractive woman at that. He looked around and caught sight of him again. He marched forward and saw a blur walk past him as a couple of the girls rushed over and jumped on him.

Trunks was once again on the floor in shock and Vegeta had pushed the girls off of him as if they were rag dolls. He grabbed Mirai by the collar and forced Mirai to face the infuriated prince. "Where is he," hissed Vegeta.

"Who," asked a nervous Mirai.

"You know who, that snake, Terry!"

"Did Gohan say something?"

"Who cares!?"

"Damn bastared!" Mirai was ready to go and attacked Gohan but got a better idea, if Gohan was going to open his big mouth, Mirai would to. He pushed past his father and headed for the seats to the ring to look for Gohan's friends. Vegeta stood in shock, did he just shove HIM! Vegeta?! SAIYAN PRINCE AND RULER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!!! THE GREATEST WORRIOR AND THE SINGLE STRONGERS FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERS BESIDES KAKAROTT WHO WAS GOING TO DIE BY HIS HAND ANYWAY!? THE GREAT AND LEGENDARY SUPER SAIY-

"We get it," said Mirai irritably.

"Finish what you started writer," said Vegeta arrogantly loving the attention the author was giving him.

THE GREAT AND LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!?

Mirai stormed into the crowed and found the two sitting in the first row. Erasa and Sharpener. He wasn't just going to reveal Siayaman, oh no, the gold fighter needed to be brought out in the open to. Lies were a bad thing to keep among friends.

"Hey," he said, "I know something about Gohan you two don't know." The two blonds looked up in curiosity. Erasa moved over to give Mirai room to sit. He bent his head down so only the two could here him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, and King all four looked from the horrible band to the crowed and all four set eyes on Mirai talking to Gohan's friends. "Uh oh," said Bulma, "this can't be good."

"What are they saying," asked Chichi.

"I can't tell, can you King?"

"No," he said, "but I know a way to find out." He fazed out and fazed behind the buff blond boy.

"No way," said the boy, "you're telling me that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and the Gold fighter?"

"It makes sense," said the pretty blond girl, "after all, how is it that everyone but Gohan has seen the Great Saiyaman? Why is it that Gohan appeared after the Gold fighter disappeared and every time after Saiyaman?"

"You bring up a good point Erasa, but, Gohan? Come on."

"Don't you remember P.E.," said Mirai, "you hit him in the face with the baseball and he didn't get a scratch on him."

"You were at P.E.," asked Erasa.

"No, I skipped it like I always do. A couple of people told me about it."

"Oh and remember the time Gohan was hit in the face by that robber and the robbers hand broke when he hit Gohan," said Sharpener.

"OH I knew it," said Erasa loudly. Sharpener and Gohan both hissed at her to keep quiet about it. She blushed a little and sat back down after jumping out of her seat. She muttered a sorry and King fazed back out and appeared back in his seat.

"Mirai told Gohan's friends about his secret identity."

"He did what," asked Bulma angrily.

"Why," asked Chichi.

King looked up and saw his pissed off son trying to chase down Mirai's friend Terry but with no luck. He managed to miss him in a crowed. King pointed at the scene and said, "It probably has something to do with that." The two women nodded in agreement. They watched Terry walk around the crowed and saw Mirai talking to their supposed enimies.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Mirai just told us a secret about Gohan," said Erasa quietly.

"Would you like to know," said Mirai. Terry nodded. Mirai whispered in his ear and had a look of disbelief on his face. "What you are going to doubt me now?"

"No," he said, "had this been a month ago I would have though."

"Why," asked Erasa, "what happened a month ago?"

"Another secret for different ears love," said Mirai. The two boys walked away from the stund blond duo.

"What is a gold fighter anyway," asked Terry, "how does he do it?"

"It is called super saiyan."

"What?"

"Well, when I was human I was only half human. My father, who is stalking you down by the way, is an alien."

"Ok, elaborate."

"Well, his partener, Radditz, Goku's brother, came to Earth to conquer it, kidnapped Gohan, got his ass kicked. Then my father and his other partener, Nappa, came to earth to take over. Well Goku beat the shit outa my dad, don't tell him you know that, and then my dad ended up living here. He fell for my mom and then I was born. The stories of him when he was evil are fascinating."

"Wait," said Terry, "you mean to tell me that your father is Vegeta Briefs? Isn't he like the most feared man on the whole planet?!"

"Yea I guess," said Mirai.

"Wait, your mom is Bulma Briefs!?"

"Yea."

"Why aren't you good at math or science or engineering and stuff?"

"I'm not a bad fighter," he suggested hopefully. Terry shook his head, it was something new every day. If this kid got any weirder, they would end up on Jerry Springer.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Next time:

Vegeta does manage to catch Terry, but see what holds him up from killing him


	15. WTF IS HIS PROBLEM?

Here it is! The chapter you have been waiting for! Ok not really waiting for but you get it. Once again thanks to the 1 person who comments every chapter SiriusRulz. You rulz! So who wants to disclaimer today?

Yamcha: I will

Me: (slaps) you will not! I hate you!

Yamcha: (whimpers)

Mirai: Daughteralucard does not own dbz or starwars.

Me: HEY! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD DO IT!

Mirai: you didn't say I couldn't either.

Me: (sniffles) you didn't ask.

Chapter that is happening

Chibi, Goten and Salem stood in the waiting area getting juice. It was a nice day it but it was HOT in that costume. "Come on Trunks," nagged Goten, "I'm thirsty and I'm carrying two of you on my shoulders, as if the costume wasn't hot enough." Told you!

"Alright," said Trunks. He pulled his arm into the sleeve and handed the box down to Salem and grabbed another box puling it in for Goten. The two gratefully took it and sucked on the straws loudly. Trunks looked around to make sure no one was watching. The two younger children dropped the juice box and they stalked off as if nothing happened.

"I can't see anything," said Salem.

"Yea me neither," complained Goten. Trunks gave a heavy sigh, they were such bitchers. He poked eye wholes in the costume so the two could see.

………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta made his way threw the crowd furiously. How could he have just disappeared like that? Then he stopped and sensed his ki out. He found it! He was with his son again! Vegeta grew angrier, that sneaky bastard! Vegeta slapped his hand on his forehead when he realized he should have done that to begin with.

He ran in the other direction and slipped on three juice boxes. He looked up and saw a masked man with a cape walking away innocently. Vegeta would have jumped that sorry son of a bitch but he had other things to do. He pushed pasted the skinny masked man and went after Terry.

He found him! Again…! He walked up and saw Mirai separate from him for a moment. This was Vegeta's chance! He went for it. He grabbed Terry by the collar, grateful that it was him and not another woman, and slung him around.

"You," he hissed, "what do you think you are doing?" Terry was speechless. "How dare you date _my _son." The horror in Terry grew at the realization that _this_ was the most feared man in the universe. He opened his mouth to talk but words could not come out. He slipped out of his shirt and ran for it.

Vegeta stood in shock, he didn't expect that. He ran after the shirtless boy. Mirai came back with a whole cream pie in his hand. _Great_ came Mira's voice, _you are gone one second and he runs off._

(_I think this might have something to do with our lord Fauntleroy_) thought Mirai.

_Why is that?_

(_because I can sense him and his ki is rising slowly and Terry whose ki is depleating slowly._)

_Should we go after them?_

(_I guess)_ He ran in there direction. They didn't get to far. Terry was growing tired and Vegeta was gaining on him. Mirai was just behind Vegeta when he tripped on his own shoe string and the cream pie flew out of his hand on into the back of Vegeta's head. Mirai lay stunned and Vegeta stopped cold. Terry looked behind and stopped.

Vegeta slowly turned around and looked at the teen laying on the ground with an arm outstretched. It actually looked like Mirai did it on purpose. Mirai sat up and began to stutter and apology. Vegeta slowly advanced on him with a dangerous look in his eyes. Mirai slowly began to move back. Terry, who now had a look at the back of the Prince's head, tried not to laugh but found it very difficult not to. Suddenly, the intercom came on. "THE SECOND GROUP IS GOING UP FOR THE DRAWING!" Vegeta did not leave eye contact. He remained, staring down at the offender.

Terry felt kind of bad so walked off to get a bucket and filled it with water. When he came back he saw Mirai on the ground and his father standing over him. Terry walked up and splashed the back of the Prince's head to get the cream off of him. Vegeta, who was about to bend down and grab hold of Mirai, turned around and saw Terry standing there with a bucket.

"I get rid of the cream for you," he said nervously. Vegeta's black look turned blacker and he was about to go after when he felt something huge grab hold of him. He looked up and growled as all seven feet of his father had a hold of both his arms.

"Stop terrorizing the kids," he father said. Vegeta ignored him and tried to wiggle his way out of the grip. King Vegeta, who had been sensing the ki's and decided that enough was enough before someone got hurt, would not let go. Mirai grabbed Terry and whispered to him it was best to leave now or risk the prince getting loose. Terry nodded and stuttered another apology and walked off. Vegeta stopped when Terry left. Mirai and King were the only ones left.

Mirai looked pissed. "What the hell?!" His arms were stiff against his sides and his fists doubled.

"What do you mean what the hell!?" Vegeta had a similar stance. "I could ask you the same question!"

"No, no you can't!"

At this point, King decided it best to leave. He walked off to let the two argue.

"Oh really!? When were you going to tell about your _friend_!?"

"Never because you would have acted just like you are now! You can't go hunt down and kill all of my boyfriends dad!"

"The Hell I can't!"

"What the fuck is with you? You think you could kill anyone you please!"

"No because your mother wouldn't let me hear the end of it or I would have killed most of her friends by now!"

"That is completely beside the point. You-"

"Shut up Trunks! I told you the first day you got here I do NOT take kindly to lies and secrets! This would be considered both a lie AND a secret!"

"Well I don't take kindly to the way you treat people! You think you are the boss of everyone and you seem to have this thought that you can rule my life! Well guess what you rule pain in the ass, YOU CAN'T!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"KISS MY ASS"

"SUCK IT!" The two stormed off into different directions. Mirai caught up with Terry and Vegeta went back to watch Gohan get his number.

…………………………………………………….

"Ungrateful bastard," Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he stood waiting for Gohan. The other Z fighters, except for Mirai, also waited for Gohan's turn. Goten, Trunks, and Salem were there to in there disguise.

"What are you mumbling about Vegeta," asked Krillin.

"None of your business," he hissed menacingly. Krillin just crossed his arms, what a tyrant. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"It was just a question," whispered Krillin as Spopavitch drew his number.

"Not you," he snarled, "Trunks."

"You still on about that prank?"

"Mirai not chibi."

"Oh." Videl pulled her number.

"How dare he not tell me of this Terry kid."

"Who is Terry."

"His bloody boyfriend."

"You bloodied him up?" hissed Krillin.

"No, I wish I had."

"How long have they been seeing each other."

"According to Gohan sense the beginning of the year."

"Wow he was probably afraid you would go nuts and try to kill him." Vegeta said nothing. Gohan was called so they watched as he pulled his number. He would face Kabito. The group walked away, this time with Gohan and Videl, and chattered away happily, except for Krillin and Vegeta who were still whispering to each other about Terry and Mirai.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell is wrong with his crazy ass," yelled Mirai.

"It's okay," said Terry, trying to come down the worked up saiyan.

"No it isn't. He has no right trying to kill you!"

"Hey, I knew what I was getting myself into when I threw the water at his head. You did mention that your father didn't like help."

"That isn't the point! He is such a psycho, and _I _was the one in the asylum once."

"You were in an asylum once?"

"Yea that was a long time ago."

"Oh okay."

"He is fit for a straitjacket! I swear!"

"Are you," asked a worried Terry.

"That isn't helping Terry."

"Sorry."

"Why the hell were you apologizing to him anyway? You did nothing wrong!"

"I was hoping he wouldn't get mad at me if I apologized."

"Yea, fat chance. You didn't do anything to him and he was still mad at you."

"Well now he is made at both of us isn't he?"

"He is mad at you. He is furious with me. He goes on and on about how he is the saiyan prince. He is prince over like 5 or 6 people counting Salem!" Mirai ranted on and on. Terry stopped and cracked a smile. Mirai stopped and looked at him. "What?" Terry cracked up laughing. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees. "Something funny that I missed?" He asked venomously.

"You," he said pointing, "you go on and on about how much of a dick he is. You kind of act like him."

"I do not," gasped Mirai, "I'm nothing like that blood sucking, ungrateful, prick! Oh my god I am like him." The realization hit him like a tone of bricks. He sat down on the ground and began to hyperventilate.

"It's ok," said Terry, crawling over to him putting his hand on his shoulder, "you aren't an ass like him, you just have a lot of the same qualities."

"I'm a jerk?"

"No, you are both just so stubborn and headstrong that it gets in the way of who is right and who is wrong."

"I didn't do anything to that dumbass!"

"But if you did wouldn't you still be ranting badly about him." Mirai opened his mouth to say no but the truth was he would be. He shook his head, he was nothing like his father!

_Your doing it again little malk,_ came Jester's voice.

"Shut up," he said loudly. Terry looked a little hurt but still smiled. "Not you," he said apologetically. "I was talking to…no never mind…lets go so we can see what the final drawing is." Terry nodded. The two helped each other up and walked toward the drawing. Nothing interesting. Piccolo would fight Shin, Gohan would fight Kabito, Videl would fight someone named Spopavitch, 18 would fight someone named Masked Guy (what was the name of the guy who Goten and Trunks stole the costume from?) Mirai would face someone named Vader, Goku vs. Trunks, Krillin agains someone named Abu (what was his name to?) (oh and I'm switching it around, Trunks will get to fight in the second round. Just read and find out).

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter:

Krillin Vs. that fat guy

Trunks vs. Vader

Videl vs. Spopavitch

It's gonna be really funny but full of drama to.


	16. Fallen Comrad

Okay so I suck! So sue me! Well I didn't get a review for that last chapter but I had a lot of readers so it's all good. I started a sequel to my other fanfic so the updates could be coming slower, or faster. Well here it is. I guess I will give you back your disclaimer privilages Vegeta only because the last one was stolen from me. DON'T MISUSE IT THIS TIME!

Vegeta: Daughteralucard doesn't own DBZ or starwars.

Me: see that wasn't so bad without the taunts.

Vegeta: shut up!

Mirai: oooo

Me: this chapter will be a little different then the rest. I plan to make it more….interesting this is going to make no sense at all.

What chapter are we on?

Krillin walked into the ring followed by the huge fat Indian guy. "Go ahead little guy," he mocked, "I'll give you the first hit, right here in the gut!" The man laughed in mockery. Krillin Furrowed his brow, what a jerk. He walked up to the fat guy and hit him right in the gut. The fat guy went soaring out of the ring and Krillin showed the crowed that size doesn't matter.

It was Mirai's turn to walk in the ring. He stepped in and faced a man in black with funny buttons and a cape. "You don't know the power of the dark side," he said in a deep scary voice done by James Earl Jones.

Trunks readied himself. He suddenly felt something lift him from the air as the man used his hands in a dramatic fashion. Trunks struggled and was finally let go.

"Hey," he shouted at Joey, "he's using the force!"

"OUR JUDGES WILL DECIDED WEATHER OR NOT THE FORCE IS CONSIDERED A WEAPON!" The monks pulled out the rule book and thumbed through it. Everyone watched quietly awaiting the final judgment that could be decided by a small piece of paper in a hard cover book that you could get a copy of at the souvenir shop for $5. Or you could get it in paper back for half the price and a free Jacky Chan poster with your purchase.

The monks showed the book the Joey and he looked shocked. "IT SEEMS THAT THE FORCE IS IN FACT LISTED AS A WEAPON AND HIS HELMET IS NOT PROMITTED EITHER! SIR YOU MUST REMOVE THE HELMET AND NO LONGER USE THE FORCE OR BE DISQUALIFIED!"

"But I cannot remove my helmet," he said, "if I do I will die."

"Seems the power of the dark side has been most unkind to you," said Mirai.

"It is all Obi Wan's fault. If he hadn't mutilated me in Starwars Episode III I would not need this suit to keep me alive."

"It's your own damned fault now take it off or get out of the ring!" Vader shook his head in defeat and trudged out of the arena.

……………………………………………………………………

Videl walked in with Spopavitch. He was a gruesomely strong man and looked like a giant compared to Videl. She stood her ground. When Joey told them to begin she lifted from the air and charged him.

She drew her fist into his face and watched as he fell to the ground. He got up and she did a knee to his gut. He didn't move this time. She hit him multiple times and tripped him. He fell to the ground but got back up. She tried to rabbit punch him and then she attempted a spin kick on the side of his face. However, she hit him harder them she meant to, and his head turned around and he fell to the arena floor.

"I'M SORRY VIDEL BUT SEEING AS HOW YOU KILLED YOUR APPONENT YOU WILL HAVE TO BE DISQUALIFIED!" The crowed was in shock, Videl was in shock, Gohan, most of all, was shocked. A cold terror ran down her spine, she had never killed anyone before. Suddenly, he got up and spun his own head back around. Videl was stunned. So stunned she didn't pay attention and was punched in the face. She was about to fall out of the ring but remembered quickly she could fly and stopped herself from landing out.

She floated back up and ignored the wide eyed stares she was getting. She charged him again only to have both her fists and her knees caught by him. He slammed him head into hers and she shot almost out again, this time it was Spopavitch who caught her. He pulled her back into the ring and proceeded to beat the shit out of her. "Spopavitch," said his shorter friend, "get it over with." Spopavitch just smiled and threw her aside out of the ring as if she were just a rag doll. He walked out of the ring as his victory was announced. Gohan ran over to her followed by the paramedics. They lifted her up on one of those white stretch bed things and he followed them out.

He stood outside the door and waited for a word about her. "Saiyaman," said a monk, "she will be alright, all she needs is rest." Gohan just nodded. He walked out and watched as two other fighters Gohan didn't really know were in the ring. He brightened up at a brilliant idea. He rushed over to his father.

"Dad," he said to Goku, "can you go to Korin and get a sensu bean for Videl?" Goku smiled and nodded. He instant transmitioned himself to Korin's Tower while Gohan rushed back up to the emergency room. Hercule was there watching over his daughter with worry.

"Don't worry Videl, daddy is gonna get the guy who did this to you," he cooed at the poor beaten teen, "I'm gonna get that Spopavitch guy even if it kills me." Gohan rushed to her side.

"Don't worry Videl," he said, "My father will be here in moments with medicine to heal you."

"What she needs right now is rest," argued Hercule, "who are you anyway punk!"

"Dad please," she begged, "this is my friend. He wont hurt me."

"But cupcake," he begged.

"It's ok dad," she said. Goku appeared and gave Gohan the senzu bean. Gohan took it and put it in her mouth. Hercule loudly protested and ordered his daughter to spit it out. She ignored it.

Joey could be heard in the distance calling for Piccolo and Shin to face off in the ring. Gohan looked donw at Videl, she nodded at him. He nodded back and raced out.

"Videl," pleaded Hercule, "spit it out please. YA YOU BETTER RUN PUNK KID! Videl please! Why are you listening to that guy? Wait a minute….Videl you can't be in love with that skinny punk can you? I said the only man you will ever marry should be strong enough to beat me! I could pulverize that kid!" Videl wasn't listening. She felt her wounds heal. It was like a warm spring water washing over her body. She opened her eyes and Hercule stared in shock, she looked as if she was never touched!

She stood up in amazement and Hercule fell back on his butt in surprise. "Videl, your ok!" She giggled a little and jumped out of the bed and ran down the stares to the ring to watch Piccolo fight.

…………………………………………………………

Next Chapter:

Piccolo vs. Shin

Gohan vs. Kabito

Spopavitch attacks Gohan and Mirai suffers from painful flashbacks and Vegeta doesn't take Mirai's reaction so wonderful either.


	17. Attack!

Well here I am with an update!

Vegeta: About damn time! Where the hell were you?

Me: I was busy being lazy! Happy New Year everyone!

Disclaimer: I speak for myself. Daughteralucard-

Me: No you don't! Sit down! I CAN OWN IT IF I WANT TO (Is ruthlessly beaten by angry layers) Yea…ok…I don't own it .

I still don't know what chapter we are on, I'll catch on sooner or later.

Thnx Siriusrulez. I guess you did leave a comment, my bad.

Vegeta and Trunks watched as Piccolo took to the arena followed by Shin. Trunks couldn't help but wonder why this aura was so strange. It was like he knew it but at the same time he had never felt it before. Suddenly he was hit with another unplaced aura. He shook it off, it couldn't be.

Shin looked over at Trunks, a vampire? Here? He looked ahead again, what if the vampire were to recognize him? A malkavian? He would know wouldn't he? Would his insight give him the eyes to Shin's mind and soul revealing secrets Shin didn't want revealed? All he could hope for was the malkavian mind to be so shattered he does not recognized what he knows. What of the vampire were to let something slip? He tried not to think about it.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was trying to figure out who this guy was. Like Trunks, the aura was similar but he had never felt it before. What a strange feeling he was getting. Was this how Trunks felt every time he had a premonition but did not know what it meant? He and Shin made it to the ring and stood face to face. Joey announced for the competition to begin but neither fighter made a move. THAT WAS IT! Shin had to be him! Piccolo backed up a bit.

Vegeta watched in suspicion as Piccolo had a sudden look of fear in his eyes. What was wrong?

Trunks knew exactly what was wrong. What would _he_ have any business doing here of all places? Didn't he have other things to do then play in the mortal realm? Trunks took a step back behind Vegeta. Vegeta found this extremely strange and turned on Trunks. Very quietly he hissed in Saiyajin, "_What is wrong with you two? Who is this guy_?"

"_He is the power of the powers. He is that which keeps unwanted eyes on us all and watches. It is the supreme Kai._"

"_Who?_"

"_As you know there are five Kai's; the North, South, East, West, and the Grand Kai who governs over the quadrant Kai's. However, the Kai who oversees the Grand Kai and the living is the Supreme Kai. It is curious that he should be on this planet, that can't mean anything good._"

Vegeta turned his attention to Piccolo. The Namik had gained his posture back and bowed his head. "I am sorry," he said, "I forfeit." Everyone looked shocked. Forfeit? Why? Piccolo and Shin both walked off the ring and into the house thingy that we shall call the Shack. Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta all three exchanged looks that told each other they knew exactly who this was.

Piccolo walked over to stand by himself and think while Trunks and Vegeta went back to not talking to each other. "Piccolo," said Shin, "why did you forfeit the match?"

"Because I know who you are Supreme Kai; and so does the vampire and his father."

"Yes, I thought the vampire might have figured it out. How, may I ask, did you know?"

"I am a part of Kami, how would I not know?"

"A very good point. Could I ask you about that vampire? He is a malkavian is he not?"

"What do you care?"

"He lives with mortals? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Trunks can control himself just fine and if he can't Vegeta can control him."

"But what about his Beast? What if the Beast takes over?"

"Beast? You're making no sense!"

"The Beast is in every vampire. It is the primitive animal in them, the demon if you would, that takes control and makes them Frenzy. A Frenzy is when he goes crazy, crazier for him if my knowledge is correct, and they loose complete control."

"Like I said, if he looses control his father can take him down."

"I have seen a vampire that lets the Beast take control, he would kill his own father if that is what it takes, and you trust him?"

"What vampire would let something so demonic take over them?" Piccolo was in shock. Who anyone really condemn themselves more then they already would?

"The Sabbat," he said with a small smile, "they are vampires who embrace the inner Beast. They are sort of 'shock troops'. Their idea of choosing is hitting one in the back of the head, turning them, then letting them loose. They have no love for the masquerade and often defy the Camerilla."

"What is the CAmerilla?"

"A question for your fiendish friend. In the mean time, I should like to concentrate for the next round." He walked away leaving Piccolo dazed and confused. Goku saw the grief on Piccolo's face and walked up to him and asked if he was okay.

"Do I need to set that guy strait for you," he asked in a serious tone.

"No please,' begged piccolo, "don't do that! It is okay! I'm fine! No need to bother him about it!" Goku looked a little shocked but said if he insisted okay then. Piccolo let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for Goku to tell off the Supreme Kai. Trunks, who had been listening to the conversation, was pissed. Who did that guy think he was, giving away information like that to someone who was not vampire, he had a lot of nerve! He was going to go over there and ask what that guy thought he was doing but was interrupted when he heard that Gohan was up next.

He sent Shin one last death glare and went over to hopefully watch Gohan get pulverized by that Kabito guy. Shin saw this and knew that the vampire was well aware of his secrets being leaked out. Shin actually felt bad but he had to make sure that these people knew what they were getting into by welcoming a vampire. Piccolo was now a bit uneasy about Trunks but ignored it and watched the fight.

Gohan and Kabito stood off after the fight was started but Kabito had other things in mind. "Gohan," he said to 'saiyaman', "I want to ask you a question. Can you go supersaiyan?" Gohan was taken aback by the question. What surprised him even more was Erasa and Sharpener were cheering him on not as Saiyaman but as Gohan. He looked over at his two friends and decided that sense his identity was revealed to him there was no use hiding it anymore. He took off the funny sunglasses and bandana and turned to Kabito.

"Yes," he said, "I am. How did you know about saiyans?"

"I know a great many things," he said, "but for now I just want to see what a super saiyan looks like." Gohan was little uneasy. He looked over and saw a wicked smirk and Mirai's face and an assured nodded from Piccolo. Gohan nodded back and turned to Kabito again. He stood up and let the power surge through his veins.

Like a flame, his hair stood golden and his eyes turned greenish blue. It felt so natural turning super saiyan and so relaxing in a way yet it got him pumped up and ready to go. Kabito smiled along with Trunks, Spopavitch and his friend. The two gruesomely huge guys flew into the ring and grabbed Gohan. A dark figure jumped out of the crowed and appeared in the ring as if it were invisible. It took out a large lamp looking thing and stuck it in Gohan.

"Don't move," warned Shin, "It will only cause him more pain." Goku struggled to keep hold of Videl who was trying to save him. Mirai stood watching, wondering, who was that. Why was his presence so familiar? The dark figure took the neck of the lamp out and spread out a large pair of wings. He took the sky followed by the other two. The others rushed to Gohan's side. "Kabito can heal him," said Shin, "let us go stop them!"

Goku didn't know if he could trust this guy but he needed to find out what was going on. He, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks followed while Videl stayed behind while Gohan.

"I understand I own you and explanation," he said, "that was a time witch and a vampire. I'm not sure what his name is but-"

"Azia," interrupted Trunks, "his name is Azia." Everyone looked at Trunks who seemed to be far off.

…………………………………………………………………

Le Gasp! Who is Azia, no fair to those who remember from Malkavian Saiyan! YOU CANT GUESS! But how did he get here? Haha you don't know that one yet!

Next time:

Questions answered!


	18. Remember me?

Disclaimer: (sneaks in and whispers) daughteralucard doesn't own dbz

Me: I SEE YOU DISCLAIMER! Oh I gotta tell you guys. I can't wait until I turn Vegeta evil. I'm going to make M. Trunks evil as well and we are gonna have a sick ol' time! Not sick enough to rate it higher I don't think but you are gonna grow to hate him, I promise (rubs hands together and laughs evilly)

Mirai: why would you do that?

Me: because no one every makes you evil! Yea they tend to make you act like a real ass at times but never full fledged evil! Besides, I was asked some time ago if Terry was going to become a vampire, well I have something far more twisted planned out. I'm getting way ahead of myself but don't expect much in the way of fight details these next couple of chapters, I'm way too antsy to twist this up. Don't stop reading though; he isn't going to be totally hateable.

I'll find out what chapter we are on eventually.

"Azia is my father into darkness, my sire if you will, I haven't any clue how he got here but judging by the look of things I would say it was by no means good majika," said Mirai, "he was banished for turning me. He never sought permission for making a vampire. Normally such a crime would be charged with death but he was a primogin."

"What's a primogin," asked Goku.

"Primogin are the vampire Elders chosen to represent there clans. Azia was a Malkavian primogin but broke the laws of the Camarilla. I was almost a Caintif, vampires who are rogues not knowing anything about themselves, doomed to walk this earth alone and confused, I would have been slain by now if not for Vegeta of my time. Luckily for me he was already vampire. Not of my clan but I learned the basics from him. I learned everything else from Azia's first childe, Deko. Deko is a very interesting, erm, specimen. She is very beautiful and has a great personality, but he doesn't seem to suffer madness like the rest of us. She had to much reasoning in his life to really be bothered. The madness affected him slowly until she finally went crazy and broke down. Rather unusual."

"Wait," interrupted Shin, "you referred to Deko as a she and then a he? Which is your friend?"

"I told you, Deko is an interesting specimen."

"What you mean Deko is both a man and a woman," said Goku in shock.

"Yes," he said, "very nice personality."

"Wasn't that awkward," asked Goku.

"No, not really. I never grew up with people surrounding me. In truth, at the time, every other person could have been like Deko for all I knew, of course now I know differently. The only people I knew growing up were my mother unil I was seven, my friend Nikkei who I grew up with, and my father after I was bitten. It wasn't until I was trapped here that I realized just how strange Deko really was and even after that it didn't seem to make much of a difference to me."

"Unbelievable," breathed shin, "you have seen many things in your short life vampire."

"No, not really," he said crossly.

"How about explaining those two stooges," demanded Vegeta.

Shin told the story of Buu and Babidi. He told about Babidi's power to control evil and how that was the reason for his suspicion toward Mirai. Mirai did not take to kindly to the suspicion but let it be. His mind was more stuck on the memory of his turning. Seeing Azia again jogged his memory in an unpleasant way.

"Krillin," Goku asked Trunks. Trunks just shook his head.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_The sixteen year old boy cried over the body of his dead master. If only Master Gohan had waited for me, I could have stopped them. His thoughts were interrupted when a tall figure stood over him. He looked up and stood in a defensive possision as if to protect the dead body._

"_Please my little Houdini," he said slyly, "I'm only here to help."_

"_Houdini? I think you have the wrong guy now please leave me be!"_

"_No, child, you are the one I have been watching. I've watched you grow, fight, mourn. You suffer the loss of dear friends. You could do nothing to help. You are helpless yourself, are you not? How long before the androids come after you, child? How long before you end up like your friend, or your dear mother?"_

"_Shut up," he demanded, "just shut up and get the fuck out of my face."_

"_I will not. I am here to offer you a scapegoat from the end you are destined to have. I can give you a way out and a way to immortality."_

"_I don't want immortality."_

"_But you want revenge," he said it in Trunks's ear, barely a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Mirai felt his eyes roll back, something about that voice, something about how he spoke, it all made sense. He wanted this power, he wanted a way to get back at the androids for what they had done to him. Trunks closed his eyes to think but the next thing he new a sharp pain forced its way into his neck. He gave out a cry of pain, nothing had every physically hurt this bad. He screamed himself hoarse before the damned creature let him go._

_He fell to the ground inches from death. He looked next to him and saw Gohan. He grabbed his dear friends hand and tears welt up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan," he whispered. He looked up and saw nothing but black. A red drop came down out of the black and landed on his now pale lips. He heard a dark voice eco from his head out of the dark._

"_Drink," it whispered. It was not the sound of one but two voices. A voice from a man that was as smooth as a ruby rubbed the right way. The second voice was a beasty voice that was deep and demonic, like the devil himself were speaking. Trunks was to afraid to open his mouth, was he in hell? What had he done but protected those who feared and hated him? He remembered them throwing rocks at him calling him a witch and why? Because he could fly, his palm reading ability was never wrong, he was well gifted with tarot cards, he could manipulate his own energies, he worked well with plants and found a cure to a few of the new viruses erupting._

_He had never really done anything to anyone. He stood there and took the abuse of the ungrateful who he had protected. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek. He could still cry, still feel, he hungered, he was thirsty, was this hell? He heard the voice again telling him to drink. He realized the mans voice was not in his head but the voice out of it. It was the demonic voice in his head. He felt the only way to escape that demon was to listen to the mans voice. He opened his mouth and licked the blood off of his pale dry lips._

_Suddenly a fiery sensation ran through his veins. It was as if lava was his blood stream and it had a heavenly taste to it. Sweet yet sour, cold and hot, thick and thin. It hit him all at once and Trunks never wanted the feeling to stop. The black took over and he was out cold._

_He woke up some time later, he wasn't sure how long he had been out but it had to be some time because the rain clouds were gone and all that was in the sky was the stars. He opened his eyes, was it a dream? A bad nightmare. He sat up and saw Gohan's body, lifeless, that part wasn't a dream. He saw something unusual, a black fuzzy thin belt had curled itself around Gohan's arm. He observed it and poked it. He felt it! What was this? As if moving one of his own limbs he moved the thing black fuzzy thing and realized it was _a tail_! It was HIS tail! It was like moving one of his limbs because it _was_ one of his limbs._

_He heard a chuckling noise, it was the voice from his dream from out of the darkness. He looked up and saw the same man from his dream. His canine teeth long and pointy and a bit bloody. "I grew tired of waiting for you dear childe," he said, "so I hunted myself and came back for your awakening. Welcome."_

"_Who are you, what have you done to me!"_

"_Exactly what you wanted me to do, I gave you a scapegoat, a way to cheat death."_

"_Now all I want to do is die," whimpered Trunks. The figure only laughed._

…………………………………………………………………

"Earth to Trunks," came Krillin's voice. Mirai was brought back. Everyone was looking at him for a moment wondering what was wrong. He only smiled his toothy smile. Shin looked pityingly at him. Mirai tilted his head.

"What," he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Shin.

"My loss?"

"Turns out our little 'friend' here can read minds," said Vegeta irritably.

"I would prefer if you kept out of our minds," said Mirai also irritably. Shin only nodded. He finished the story and landed outside of a great canyon.

"Now we just wait for the others," said Shin. They all nodded.

…………………………………………………………

Kabito walked over closely followed by Videl and placed his hand on the fallen teen. He used his power and healed Gohan. Chichi was on the verge of fainting, Yamcha was in shock, and Bulma was about to jump in the ring and have a little match with Kabito of her own. King sat Bulma back down in her seat and told the three he would go with them to watch over and make sure nothing happened to Mirai or Gohan or Videl. Yamcha stayed behind incase there were more of them so he could protect the two women (or the women can protect him if you like ).

He jumped down to the ring and walked over to Gohan. "You alright boy," he asked. Gohan nodded gratefully and thanked Kabito for healing him. The four shot off into the sky after the others. On the way there Kabito explained everything (except the bit that Trunks told about cause Kabito doesn't know about it) and they made good timing. They arrived shortly after the others and waited outside the canyon for something to happen.

The doors to a little strange house thing opened and a short lizard looking thing walked out followed by a giant demon. The three presented the lamp and the lizard accepted it greatfully.

"Where there any followers?"

"No," said Spopavitch.

"Yes," disagreed Azia, "it seems my childe, his true father, and a few friends of theirs followed us."

"Why didn't you lose them," asked the lizard irritably.

"I thought you could use the two eviler for your plans master."

"Would they do it?"

"I know Trunks will, he has no choice, I will order him to join you and if he doesn't he doesn't have the power to resist you. As for Vegeta, his father, well, he is as evil as they come. If my memory of Trunks's past is correct, I would say there is nothing this man can do to repay what he has already done."

"Interestin," said the lizard, "why didn't you two think of that!" the last part was an attack on the other two. The took a few steps back because they didn't know what to say. The lizard used his magic and made the other two emplode. "Well done Azia," he said, "Deborah here is right. You are useful."

………………………………………………………………

"Dabora," whispered Piccolo.

"Is that who that is," asked Goku.

"No shit! I thought he would have the red tail and pitch fork thing going on," said Mirai.

"Who is Debora," asked Gohan.

"He is the demon king and ruler of Hell," said Goku, "he keeps everything in HFIL running smoothly sense Yamma has other things to do then worry about the after life. He is like the Kai's only evil."

Videl took a step back, "Maybe I should get out of here," she said, "I'm in the way and I can tell the others what is going on." Everyone else nodded in agreement. She took off into the sky quietly.

Everyone's attention was turned back to the scene. They watched as the lizard, Azia, and Deborah walked back into the ship.

"They ugly short guy," said Trunks, "is that Babidi?" Shin only nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for," asked Piccolo, "lets get them."

"No," said Shin, "we need to think up a plan!"

……………………………………………………………….

Babidi stopped at the door and stared into its blackness. "Debora, Azia, our guests seem to think they are well hidden in the canyons over there. Be hospitable and invite them into the ship. Let's have a little entertainment and get the rest of the energy needed from them. The other two smiled and stayed behind.

………………………………………………………………..

Everyone watched as Babidi went in but the other two stayed behind. Why? Trunks looked at the scene and had a sudden look of horror. "They know we are here," he hissed.

"What how," asked Shin, "according to my calculations we are to far off for them to sense. You are mistaken."

"Trust me! Deborah and Azia must have felt me out. Most likely it is Azia who knew it!"

"Wait we don't know that for sure." Shin was cut off by Deborah appearing infront fo him and knocking him out of the way. Piccolo made a move at him and Deborah spit on his cape then spit in Kabito's face.

"Disgusting," snarled Piccolo. He felt something very cold and very strange overcome him. He landed and looked at Kabito and watched as he turned to stone. Piccolo looked down and saw he himself was turning to stone. Krillin watched in horror and looked over at Deborah who then spit on his face. Krillin tried to run away but was turned to stone before he could get away.

"Trunks, my childe, it has been so long," said Azia.

"How did you get here," he hissed.

"You think you are the only malkavian who has figured out a few tricks from the Tremere?" Trunks only glared. "You should know better then to think you are ever ahead in the game. There is always someone else that is one step ahead of you."

"I never assume I'm ahead, I always assume I'm behind. I didn't get here by any means of magic."

"Then how?"

"Gizmo," he said with a smile. Azia looked shocked. "Never think you are ahead in the game. I figured out how to travel through time long before you did."

Azia laughed his cold laughter. His dark brown eyes settled in Trunks's azure eyes. He walked forward and combed his thin fingers through Mirai's long black hair (I changed his hair color if you forgot) and focused on Trunks's pale face.

"You and your friends are welcome, well, the ones who were not turned to stone."

"You better leave before your soul turns me to stone," said Mirai, brushing his own thin fingers on his sires face. "If you will excuse me, sire."

"Oh be my guest, fledgeling, don't let us stand in your way." He backed up and he and Deborah walked back into the ship. The ones who were nto turned to stone watched as the other two disappeared. They jumped down to the ship.

"Please," begged Shin, "we must be patient!"

"Patients to us isn't a virtue," said Vegeta, "it's a waist of time." He jumped down followed by Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. Shin growled in frustration and jumped after. The five stood infront of the door and it opened. "They are practically daring us to come," said Vegeta happily.

"Most likely a trap," said Mirai, "let's not keep our captors waiting." He was the first to jump in followed by Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and an angry Shin.

……………………………………………………………………

Vegeta vs. Pui Pui

Goku vs. Yakon

Joey is tired of waiting for the fighters so decides to continue the tournament as a free for all until all that is left is Mighty Mask and 18 (I broke down and went to the official websight to find out what I needed to continue).


	19. To Much Said

Me: I don't own anything but Salem

Bulma: how come I never get to do the disclaimer?

Me: I don't know ask the readers…..

Chapter 19

The saiyans and Shin jumped into the ship and arrived at the first floor. "What is this place," asked Goku in marvel of the dome like walls and stone flooring.

"This is Babidi's ship. Each floor has one of those doors," he pointed across the room, "and it leads to the ship. This door,' he pointed to the one on the floor, "leads to another floor. There are four floors before you reach the base of the ship where I have reason to believe Majin Buu is being held."

"What gives you that reason," asked King.

"Because I saw this saga already," said Shin. King just shrugged and accepted the answer.

"So where do we go from here," asked Gohan.

"Who cares," said Mirai, "I want to know can we blast our way through the floors?"

"Not a bad plan," said Vegeta who powered up an energy ball. Shin freaked out and stood in front of Vegeta with his arms spread out in an attempted to stop him.

"NO PRINCE VEGETA DON'T! IF YOU BLAST THROUGH THE DOORS THE WHOLE PLANET COULD EXPLODE!"

"What do I care?"

"Well," said Mirai, now standing by Shin, "if you blow the whole planet up, 1) chances are you will go with it, 2) where will you go, and 3) do you really want mom bitching you out because you were the cause of her planet exploding?" Vegeta considered this. The first and second reasons didn't really scare him. If he goes with the planet so be it and if he would be lucky enough to survive he would simply find another planet to live on. It was Bulma that really scared him. Did he really want to listen to that? He wouldn't be the only one to suffer it either, everyone would have to listen to her harp at him. He didn't wish his wife on anyone, not even Goku, the man he swore to kill one day.

He sighed in defeat and put his hand down. Mirai gave a small sigh of relief. Vegeta had a heart of led and a personality of stone but even _he_ had some mercy.

An evil chuckle was heard bouncing off the walls. Everyone looked up and around to find the source but with no avail (I realized my obsessive use of the world 'suddenly' so I have made it my goal to stop using it).

"Welcome," said the voice, "as Supreme Kai may have already let you know, this is a ship of five floors. We will have a little competition. You will fight one of mine and if you win you go to the next floor but if you loose you don't. The winner is the last one standing. I will even give you a slight advantage. If one of your fighters dies I shall give the others a chance to defeat my fighter to go to the next level. If one of my fighters die you will simply advance."

"Babidi," hissed Shin.

"You will fight in this order; Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, King Vegeta and Trunks," he continued.

"Oh Trunks," came the taunting voice of Azia, "don't disappoint me Trunks. I expect you to win." Mirai gave an animalistic growl. "Are you a malkavian or a gangril?"

"A what," asked King.

"Gangrels are more animalistic. They like to run around on there hands and feet barking at the moon in packs. It's really all an act they can walk up right, they just chose not to. I personally have no problem with them but Azia hates them with a passion. It doesn't really matter though. Gangrel in general don't like us. Most clans don't. Malkavians, Tremere, Nosfiratu and Ventrue are the least liked of all. Other clans feel that we Malkavians are crazy and we can't be trusted even to look after ourselves. The Tremere are all bloodwizards that are all about secrets. No one outside there clan, aside from the Nosfiratu and Malkavians know there secrets. To say the Nosfiratu are hideous is a bit of an understatement. They have been twisted and deformed badly, matter of fact, the first one I met said it was a freak accident with a blender."

"What about the Ventru," asked Goku.

"That one is simple. Everyone likes to make shots at the big guy in charge. Anything goes wrong he has to take that heat. They're not all that bad, when it really comes to it, the Ventrue know when to step up. Well, the half way decent ones anyway."

"You don't like the Ventrue," asked Gohan snidely.

"No," he said, "I don't like Ventrue or Toreador for that matter. They're all _artists _and _visionaries_. Well as little as I like them I still give them credit. I have seen powerful Toreador's work humans like puppets."

"Wow, I guess racism is a big thing in the vampire world," said Goku.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Wait, isn't Vegeta in your time line a Ventrue," asked Shin.

"You know to much," said Mirai, "yes he is a Ventrue, note us not talking for years at a time."

"Does he dislike malkavians," asked Gohan.

"Hard to say. According to him we aren't worth trusting but we're all good fun and full of great advice. Now enough with the vampire 101 what's the deal with this little fight he has going on now?"

"I'm not sure," said Shin, "but I'm sure we will find out."

The door from the side of the room opened to show a pale fugly creature (its really only funny if you know what fugly is) smiling at them. "So," he hissed, "which one of you is Vegeta?" Vegeta stepped forward. All at once, the are around them started wooshing a lot and the seen changed to a planet that had twice the earths gravity. The voice of Babidi was heard again.

"You see while you get a better chance at advancing, I give my fighters the upper hand by transporting you all where they have the advantage," he said laughing wickedly (I seem to have a thing for saying wicked to).

"I'm sure this would worry me," said Vegeta, "If I hadn't been training in 350 times gravity just this morning." The wizard quit laughing and looked terrified. Vegeta walked up to his apponent.

"I don't need the gravity change to win this. I'm Pui Pui and I will KILL YOU!" He charged at Vegeta who simply stepped aside and cloths lined him with his arm. Pui Pui fell to the ground holding onto his throat. Vegeta looked at him and just blasted him into the next demention. They arrived back at the ship and the bottom door opened.

They all jumped down to the next level which looked exactly the same. Goku stretched while they waited for the next opponent.

"Well that was just a waist of my time," snarled the prince.

"Maybe if you weren't in such a hurry to kill someone it would have been more entertaining," said Mirai nonchalantly.

"What did you say," Vegeta said in more of an order then a question.

"Are you deaf," Mirai shot back.

"Boy you are getting really close to pissing me off."

"You're already pissed off!"

"Yea well your just making me angrier!"

"Please," begged Shin, "why are you two arguing!? We have to stick together if we are going to defeat Majin Buu!"

"Hah! I don't need any of them to defeat your Buu monster, I can do it myself, WITHOUT HELP!"

"You know it was that sort of thinking that got you killed by Frieza!" Mirai stood in shock of what he had just said to Vegeta. He quickly put his hand over his mouth as Vegeta advanced on him dangerously calm. Mirai hated when he acted this calm, he wished Vegeta would just freak on him and get it over with.

"Mind repeating that Trunks," he said just above a whisper. As if god loved him, the door opened up and a giant fugly toad thing emerged from the door. Goku stepped up and stood before him…her…it.

The world spun again and they were in a dark cave. Goku looked around, he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes and felt out the monsters chi. He felt it above him! He turned around and threw and energy blast. The monster opened its mouth and swallowed it. Goku got an idea!

He went super saiyan and the monster sucked the energy up. Goku continued to power up and the monster continued to eat.

"Has he lost his mind," asked Shin.

"No," said Vegeta. No one could see him but the menacing in his voice revealed his anger. Mirai subconsciously took a step away. Goku kept powering up and the monster kept getting fatter until he finally exploded. They were warped back and the door was opened. Everyone looked around uncomfortably, it was obvious that Mirai had hit a bad spot with Vegeta. Goku, King, Shin, and Gohan jumped down to the next level leaving Mirai and Vegeta standing there facing each other. Mirai could feel his bones trembling but he wouldn't let his body show how truly terrified he was.

Vegeta looked him up and down. The boy was afraid, he didn't show it but Vegeta could tell by the way he shifted. "We are not going to do anything about this stupid spat here," he said, "I have better things to do then this." With that he turned around and left. Mirai gave a sigh of relief. He followed after.

Everyone was silent while waiting for Gohan's match. Just as Vegeta was about to loose his patients with waiting, the door opened. Deborah himself walked in and smiled at Gohan. They room spun and they landed right were they had expected, in hell.

………………………………………………………………………

OOO the suspence grows ever more. I know originally Deborah had told Babidi to give Gohan the advantage but I have plans for hell. OH and I forgot to mention that King Vegeta had jumped on the ship to. I guess now you know.

It is Gohan vs. Deborah and again, don't expect a huge fight scene.

Vegeta and Trunks are both turned evil.

You know you guys should really try this game it, I just recently beat it and I found out that there is no possible way to win. You get to chose weather to fight with the Kui-jin (they get an appearance in this story) the Anarks (also get an appearance) Prince LeCroix (only if you play a Ventrue) or the Camarilla (I don't know how that one ends) but any choice you make you loose.

So I'm done chatting you to death.

Until next time!


	20. Twist me up bring me down

Yay! Finally it's here! THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN SO PSYCHED TO WRITE! Now after this I may have to change the rating. I was watching Rob Zombie's Devils Rejects and got all sorts of fun sick ideas. Of course Vegeta has a one track mind but Mirai doesn't (evil laughter) Bulma how about you get the disclaimer today?

Bulma: YES FINALLY!

Chibi Trunks: daughteralucarddoesntowndbz

Bulma: TRUNKS!

Me: Well that's the disclaimer

Chapter 20

Daborah came swaggering out and smirked at Gohan. This was going to be easy. The little boy who defeated Cell had grown weaker over the years this would be a cinch. "Now, Gohan," he said pointing at the demi-saiyan, "are you ready to die because you and your friends are not leaving here alive!"

"I don't see any fire," said Goku, "I thought hell was suppose to have fire."

"Well I heard that it was frozen but I don't see any ice," said Mirai. Deborah froze, where they even listening to him?

"Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta," came an unknown voice, "what are you doing here?" Shin and the saiyans all turned around to be greated by a man that looked like Goku but had a scar on his face. Next to him was a a tall bald man with a mustache and a muscular man the same size as Goku with long spiky hair down to his knees.

"Bardock," said a shocked Prince, "Nappa and Radditz to!!"

"Your highness," said the other two shocked saiyans. Gohan growled, he recongnized Radditz and Nappa and was angry just seeing them. This other saiyan he did not but it freaked him out that the new guy looked just like his dad.

Mirai walked up to the tall bald one he guest was Nappa. He walked around the huge man twice his size in wonderment. Nappa looked a little confused, who was this guy? "Hey what are you a vulture," he snapped at the circling teen.

"I'm not a vulture," said Mirai, "I'm a Trunks. Mirai, if you would."

"What is a Trunks? What's a Mira?"

"My son from the future," said Prince.

"Vegeta, you had a kid," asked Radditz who was now being circled.

"Yea, what of it?"

"With who your highness? Certainly not a saiyan woman! There are non left in the living I don't think," said Bardock who now had the curious vampire two inches from his face.

"No from and Earthling," said King, "he is a half saiyan."

"A half breed huh," said Nappa, "no kidding."

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING," demanded Deborah.

"Well, well, if it isn't my nephew Gohan," said Raddizt unpleasantly.

"Nephew? Yours," asked Bardock in shock.

"Oh father, this is Gohan, Kakarots son," he said with pride.

"Kakarot?" Goku looked at Bardock.

"Kakarot, this is our father Bardock." Goku blinked. He remembed Vegeta telling him his father was a great scientist and fairly powerful for a low class. Bardock looked to be in shock. He looked from one son to the other. Unbelievable.

"Hi," said Goku in a cheery voice, "I go by Goku actually."

"Sense when," asked an irritated Bardock.

"Sense the human Grandpa Gohan found me and took me in as his grandson but he was trampled to death."

"By who," asked a fascinated Bardock.

"I'm not really sure but I think it was me."

"Of course it was you Kakarot," said Vegeta. Bardock sweatdropped, how could the son of a brilliant scientist be so clueless?

Deborah stood to the side slightly annoyed by the sudden lack of attention. He crossed his arms across his chest and sat down like a stubborn child. What nerve! Who do they think they are, ignoring him like this? This was HIS kingdome! HIS, not theirs, HIS!!! He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the back of Gohan's head. Everyone stopped the conversation and turned around to see Bardock acting like his shoe size and not his age.

"Remember me," he asked through gritting teeth.

"Oh right," said Goku, "I forgot about you being here."

Everyone but Goku did that anime drop thing.

……………………………………………………….

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS THE OTHER FIGHTERS ARE NOT COMING BACK SO LETS CONTINUE WITHOUT THEM!" The board crowed cheered at the idea. "OKAY WE WILL HAVE 18 AND MASKED GUY FACE OFF AND THE WINNER FIGHTS HERCULE!" The crowed went crazy again as the Masked Guy with the three unknown children walked into the ring with 18.

…………………………………………………………

Gohan and Deborah faced off. Deborah swung some hits and Gohan stupidly threw energy blasts at him even though it was obvious that tactic wasn't going to work.

"Why is he using energy beams," asked Goku irritatedly.

"Because Gohan has been running around so long pretending to be a nerd that slowly he became one," said Mirai, "meaning he hasn't trained in Kami knows how long."

"I don't know," said Prince Vegeta, "I say that schoolyard fight you two had must have been a fairly good spar to get half the school envolved."

"Schoolyard fight," asked Nappa, "what the hell is a school yard fight?"

Deborah was growing board with Gohan, the kid sucked, seriously (I'm sorry Gohan fans but it had to be said)! He stopped the fight and asked to be transported back. Babidi did as he was asked curiously. Deborah smiled and bowed before Gohan. "I forfeit," he said.

"Why," asked Mirai, "you were just about to win, why quit?"

"Why complain, your friend has won," asked Deborah.

"No friend of mine," he grumbled.

Deborah looked at the crowed and noticed Bardock, Radditz and Nappa were still standing there. "What are you doing here?" The saiyans only shrugged.

"We were brought back with you," said Bardock.

"Um, never mind, I'm going back." With that he turned around a little more frazzled then he was before (I don't know what it means but it sounds good).

"Wait you aren't going to leave us with the living are you," asked Bardock.

"I can't do anything about it now," said a frustrated demon king. "Look just come with me, I'm sure we can find some way to get you back." The saiyans shrugged again and walked back out with Deborah.

Deborah and the others were met by and angry Babidi. "Mind explaining!"

"It must have been a glitch in the return spell," said Deborah, "my lord just transport them back to hell. I did not realize it would be this big of a deal."

"Not them you dumbass Gohan! Why did you let the runt win? Like his 'friend' said, you were winning!"

"Oh but my lord, I have a much better idea. Vegeta has a soul black as charcoal. He has guilt and a lot of it but he denies himself salvation or forgiveness. Mirai, he is a vampire with power writing all over him. I think he was the reason these dead saiyans came back with."

Babidi laughed while looking at his crystal ball. "Yes, yes, Deborah well done!" He laughed some more until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around and saw Bardock standing in front of the other two. "What," he snapped.

"What are we suppose to do," asked Bardock.

"I don't know, go eat or something. The cafeteria is just down the hall the four door to the left." The saiyans smiled and raced to the cafeteria. Babidi just sighed. Maybe that would keep them busy for a while. He smiled at his crystal ball down at the two victims…er….i mean….future allies.

……………………………………………………………

Mirai suddenly (sorry couldn't' think of anything else) felt strange. Like he was hollowed out. His personality drained from him yet his spirit was still there. He couldn't move, what was wrong? The world around him went quiet. He felt like he was in a trance. There was a slight flutter in his heart, a craving that had always been there but he couldn't figure out what it was, how to awaken it, how to set it free.

……………………………………………………………

Shin looked over at Mirai and saw him sort of spacing out. He walked over and waved his hand in front of the boys face but he didn't move. He snapped his fingers clapped his hands, threatened to poke him in the eye but he just wouldn't move! He heard Vegeta give out a cry and looked over and saw the saiyan with both hands on his head struggling.

……………………………………………………….

It was like a volcano ready to erupt in his head. A great headache was coming on and it felt like bugs were crawling around in his brain. His blood drained down to his feet and something was invading his body. It was torture! Everything became silent and all he could here was the sound of his heart beating. He looked over and saw Mirai just standing there spaced out. "THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY HEAD," he said struggling not to fall to his knees. He went super saiyan trying to fight it. He felt the energy flow through him but it was not like before, it was as if a thousand tiny needles poked through his veins all at once.

………………………………………………………

Shin saw the way he was struggling and knew right away Babidi was taking control. "Please Vegeta," he begged, "let go of your past. You are innocent. You have done nothing to deserve this kind of pain. Fight it Vegeta!" Vegeta looked up and at his son, just standing there.

"How can you say that," he hissed, "I'm not innocent." Shin looked over at Mirai and saw his eyes were empty and lifeless. Suddenly all the life rushed back to him as if he woke up from a dream. He took a breath in but something was wrong, something about him was very wrong.

………………………………………………………….

Mirai felt everything hit him all at once like cold water and he woke up from his state. He knew what the craving was, the thing his heart desired most, it was blood. It beckoned to him, calling out, crying to be let free. All at once the voices spoke at once demanding, asking, controlling. He had had enough of this. He closed his eyes and focused on one, Jugular.

Suddenly all the voices stopped, the only sources keeping this bloodlust in line were gone, and he was feeling very lonely. He felt the overcoming urge to rip flesh apart. His eyes snapped open and he felt the voices leave him. He was alone now. He had nothing to control him, nothing to stop him, no conscious, no guilt, nothing. He felt pretty good.

He smiled at the suffering prince, he was the first to go. He walked up to his father when something stopped him, a voice. "Stop," it echoed, "leave the prince be. He will be joining you very shortly."

"No," he thought, "I have been controlled by voices long enough." He shook his head and the world around him spun. He looked around and saw that Babidi was transporting him somewhere else.

"If you must kill," said the voice, "then do it here away from ruining my plans with Vegeta!" Mirai looked around, where the hell was he? He saw a green highway sign that said, WELCOME TO PAPAYA ISLAND! He was back on the island the tournament was taking place in. He walked up to the stadium and saw some Masked Guy with three chi's and android 18. He was going to go after her when he saw a pretty girl walking by. He smiled, it had been over a month sense he got laid and his hunger to kill was growing just looking at her. He smiled and walked up to her.

……………………………………………………………………..

It was over, the suffering was over, he felt strangeness come over him. Vegeta felt that his power had strengthened! He turned toward Goku, at last he could kill his rival and have his revenge and honor back! He paid no heed to the others present.

………………………………………………………………………

18 had had enough. She threw two chi blasts at him and for some reason his legs and head went in one direction and his stomach went the other. The chi blast ripped him in three and two boys and a girl were floating in the air. At first 18 was surprised to see this. Goten on bottom, that Salem girl in the middle, and Trunks, the circus ring master, on top. The surprise was quickly swept away with annoyance, what were these kids thinking?

She had the sudden urge to keep her daughter Marron away from these trouble makers but knew that wasn't likely to happen. "What do we do," asked Goten. Salem only shrugged.

"We finish the fight," said Trunks. Salem once again shrugged and the three children attacked the android.

"YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED, DO YOU HERE ME," boomed the angry voice of Joey.

"TRUNKS YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MISTER," shouted Bulma.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED GOTEN," shouted Chichi. Yamcha just shook his head. When would those two learn?

18 walked up to Hercule. "Listen," she hissed, "I will let you win but you have to do something for me." Hercule looked as if an angel had just come down to save him.

"Anything name it!"

"Buy me and my husband a house," she said crouching to a ready position, "so we don't have to live with that perve Roshi anymore."

"I'll buy you a mansion."

"Nothing fancy just a nice house fully paid."

Hercule charged her and hit his fist square in between her eyes. 18 rolled her eyes, was this the best he could do, she then flew back out of the ring. "AND THE WINNER IS HERCULE!" The naïve crowed went wild while the knowing group of three looked a little confused. It was obvious to them that she let him win but why?

……………………………………………………………………………

_Just a little closer ducky_ he thought _a little closer._ He grabbed her and pulled her in. She tried to struggle but was pulled into the closet. Mirai pinned her on the ground and licked his tong up her neck.

………………………………………………………..

Because this scene is rated X we will instead this officer will explain rape.

(cop comes on stage and explains what rape is)

Thankyou for viewing we will now continue with our program.

(sorry for the lack of detail but I don't want to change the rating if I can help it) ……………………………………………………

The pretty girl lay limp on the floor feeling like a whore must have. She cried so hard it was driving Mirai crazy….er. "Fuck you," she said spitting in his face. Afterall, what more could he really do to her?

"You know they all say that 'fuck you,'" he said mockingly, "but you know what, it never saved any of them and it won't save you." He stood up over the girls trembling body and grabbed a broom. He took the bristled end off and hit her on the side of the face like he was hitting a gulf ball. Her head flew back and she cried out in pain. He proceeded to hit her a few more times until finally breaking it in half and stabbing her continually with it until she finally died.

He put the end of the brook stick down and walked out. He was covered in blood but lucky him, who was always on the go, he had brought a change of clothes. He took of the blood stained white shirt and black pants and put on a black shirt and black tripp pants. He made his way to the stadium and saw Vegeta standing there with a black M on his forhead and the rest looking terrified. Mirai walked up and stood behind Vegeta.

"What's going on," he asked, not really caring, "something happening?"

"Vegeta is planning to kill half the stadium," said King Vegeta, standing ready for a fight.

Vegeta had an arm extended and let go the energy blast he had in his hand. "Now," he said to Goku, "fight me or more people will die!"

"No," said Goku, "you're a monster."

"Then allow me," said Mirai. He lifted his hand and blew away the opposite side of the stadium. Everyone stood in shock. The thought of Mirai killing people, it was horrific.

"What is that sent," asked Gohan, "it smells like a girl and yet it smells like death…"

"Oh that pretty little pistol in the broom closet?" Gohan took a step back. That murderous basterd!

Mirai smiled and looked on to the rest of the crowed.

……………………………………………………………………..

It is only the beginning. Mirai is gonna be pretty twisted when he leaves this stadium to have some more fun, Vegeta and his one track mind, Gohan wanting to destroy Buu, Shin is just in total shock. Azia is regretting this.


	21. take my heart

After some serious Gohan bashing with SiriusRulez and typing out the next chapter in cowboy bebop, I have finally decided to update today.

Bulma: I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER! DAUGHTERAULCARD DOESN'T OWN DBZ!!

Chibi Trunks: (tied up in closet struggling to get out of ropes with a gag over his mouth and hanging off a hanger)

Me: 0.o his mommy loves him. Really!

Chapter 21

Terry stood in shock, how could he do this? Was this who he fell in love with? He couldn't believe he would do something like that, he wouldn't believe it, there had to be some kind of mistake. He dropped to his knees at the sight of the dead bodies lying about. He put his face in his hands and began to sob.

A shadow fell down on him. He looked up and saw Mirai standing over him.

………………………………………………………………………….

Shin stood between Goku and Vegeta. "No please," he begged, "if you fight you will only hurt more people."

"Get out of the way," ordered Goku, "now, supreme kai, or I WILL kill you." Shin refused to move, no way in hell would he move. Goku looked down at the little purple man with the white Mohawk. He put his hand in front of kai's face and powered an energy blast. "Move," he demanded one more time. Kai shook in fear, he wouldn't actually kill kai would he? Had he lost his mind? Kai gave in and moved.

"Babidi," shouted Goku, "if you want me to fight Vegeta you will have to transport us were there are no people!" Babidi did as Goku asked and he and Vegeta disappeared. Shin looked at Gohan and King. They both nodded at him. They would go try and stop Babidi. They all three launched into the air leaving the murderous schizophrenic to run wild and kill people. Non of them really thought about it, they all had there own concerns, but that was just fine with him.

He turned around and saw in the rubble a young man fallen to his knees crying. Mirai smiled and fazed out and fazed before the young man who was Terry. Terry looked up with teary eyes, burning with tears, that seemed to beg for mercy. Mirai lifted Terry up by his neck and pulled his sword out.

"You know what my favorite part about you is," he asked. Terry only shook his head. Mirai lowered him down to his knees and pointed his sword at him.

"Your eyes," he said, "they always amazed me. I don't know what it is a bout them."

Terry shook in fear as the blade slowly advanced on his eye. He shut his eyelids in hopes it would help.

"Please," he whispered, "I fell in love with you." Mirai stopped and looked at him. He let go of the trembling teen. The teen opened his eyes and saw, what was it, regret? He gave a sigh of relief on the inside. He didn't want to ruin his chances at not being killed.

"Even now," said Mirai just above a whisper, "you give me your heart?"

"Yes," he said. Mirai smiled warmly.

"Then I will take it," he said. Terry smiled in relief. Mirai gave him a loving smiled and walked toward him. Terry jumped into Mirai's arms and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, an unspeakable pain shot through his chest. He looked behind him and saw Mirai had his hand in his back, literally. Mirai pulled his hand out and showed Terry his own heart. Terry felt a cold sweep over come him. Why? He had a look of shock and pain.

Mirai only smiled and showed the heart to him. "Thanks," he hissed, "I'll always remember you." Terry fell to the ground dead and Mirai only laughed and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………

Bulma was in shock. First her husband destroyed a quarter of the stadium, then her son another quarter, then she saw her son rip a boys heart out of his ribcage and laugh. She fainted, what had happened to them? Where had Vegeta disappeared to. She fell to the ground but blacked out before she could hit it.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Terry opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by clouds. _Where am I? _He got up and walked along the winding road with spikes up and down it. He walked on what felt like eternity until he came across a palace. He walked in and stood before a giant red man in a suit with horns.

"Excuse me," said Terry, "but who are you and where am I? What happened?"

"I am King Yamma," he said, "I will pass judgment on you based on your life in the living. You have died a most horrible and tragic death. I was watching and I must say I regret how things are going down there."

"What!? What happened?!"

"Well your boyfriend killed you." He said it so nonchalantly that Terry did an anime drop. "I am not sending you to heaven however."

"WHAT!? YOUR SENDING ME TO HELL!? WHAT DID I DO?!"

"No, no, boy. Come down. I'm not sending you to hell. I'm sending you on an errand and if things go the way I want them to I will grant you life."

"What sort of errand?"

"Well there are a few things you do not know about Mirai but you are about to find them out. I am sending you to a different dimention. The world there is destitute and destroyed. You will find a man you recognize. Tell him Mirai has become a puppet, the world is in danger, and you need his help to set things right. He will get the picture after you bring him to your own demention. Oh and be careful, he is not really the likeable sort. Granted he wont be out on a blood hunt against you."

"Wait, blood hunt? Wait you aren't talking about-"

"Off you go," he interrupted before Terry could refuse. Terry evaporated. "Man, that was close. Last thing I need is to ask favors myself." He went back to work.

……………………………………………………………………..

Azia stood watching as Mirai pulled the heart out of the chest. This wasn't the vampire he created. This was just unusual. Azia had been possessed by Babidi but he had never shown this kind of aggression before. Malkavians were not know for there sick ways of murder, that was a Brujah thing. Brujahs killed in brutal ways, they were rebellious with our without a cause, they were the violent ones that killed without thought, without regret. Why was he doing this? This was not the dark childe he grew to feel love for, almost as if the childe was his actual child.

He shook his head, Trunks was doing Babidi's bidding, simple as that. He wasn't acting on his own accord, he was acting upon the orders of someone else.

……………………………………………………………………….

Babidi stomped his feet, why were neither of them listening to him!? Vegeta refused to kill anyone other then Goku and Mirai refused to come back to the ship incase anyone tried to intrude. He just continued his senseless onslaught! What was worse was he couldn't seem to control them either, they were both acting on there own dark agenda!

……………………………………………………

Gohan and Shin stood outside the ship and decided to bust in. They kicked the first door down, then the second, down the hall and to the elevator. They crammed in with a few of Babidi's men.

"Who is going to the second floor," asked one man. A few men raised there hands. "Okay, anyone headed for the cafeteria?" A couple more raised there hands.

"We are headed for the first floor," said Gohan politely. The second, third, and fist floor buttons were pressed and everyone stood in the elevator listening to the Dragonball z theme song from the first saga played by the Four String Quartet Orchestra.

At the first floor Gohan and Shin walked out and entered the double doors.

"That's it," said Shin, "that purple pulsing egg is what Buu is being kept in."

"Yes," said Babidi, who was emerging from behind it, "and goku and Vegeta will soon revive it for me.

………………………………………………………………………

This looks like a good place to stop.

Next chapter:

Terry goes for help and comes back

Buu is close to revival

Azia snaps out of denial and tries to talk some sense into Mirai


	22. WEAREFAMILY i got all my killers with me

Sorry I was gone for so long, writers block, you know how it is. Well I'm back with another chapter.

Vegeta: you aren't going to do the disclaimer?

Me: do I _look_ like I can afford the extra cost of putting a disclaimer here? This stuff costs money vegeta! Money I don't have!

Vegeta: you're ass is po'!

Me: shut up! YOU CANT SPEAK JUGGALO!

Vegeta: nigga you dumb!

Me: I will say this though. This chapter does not support the belief that music is what makes people do violent things, nor do movies. I believe that the parents need to teach there children right from wrong without having them learn from a stranger on a TV. I am a huge Marilyn Manson fan so I used a Marilyn Manson song but I do not go around ripping bibles up just because he does. Nor do I cause any sort of violence or repeat what I see on TV or what I hear in music. Those of you who think other wise are just dumb and lazy! GET A FREAKING CLUE PEOPLE ITS MOSTLY YOUR FAULT YOUR CHILDREN ACT THIS WAY! I have a child who listens to Rob Zombie but is very well behaved and doesn't do anything evil or crazy, do you know why, because she knows better! Ok so I'm stepping off the soap box.

Chapter 22

Mirai walked down the street to what looked to be an old motel almost abandoned. He walked around the building seeing four adults, two women, a blond and a burnett, and two men, one was older with gray hair, the other younger with short dirty blond hair. Mirai smiled, they looked like a fun bunch of hicks!

He waited as they walked into there motel room of the Tahiki Motel (if you have seen Devil's Regects you have a vague notion of what is about to happen). Mirai pulled out his cell phone, it could communicate from his timeline to the one he was in. Bulma had invented it using parts left over from his time machine, or what was left of it anyway, so he could keep in contact. He dialed the number of some people who he knew wouldn't pass up such an offer like this.

"Hello? Drusilla? It's me, Trunks, well I've gotten a bit of a mean streak in the last few hours and wanted to spend some time with you and your dad….I'm at this place called the Tahiki motel….I'll see you two here soon." He hung up with her. She was a Brujah, whatever she didn't ruthlessly kill she used as a play thing and then killed it. She was beautiful for a Brujah, she was very slender, had long blond curls, and peach skin. Her father was also a Brujah but he fit the profile better. He was tall, square shouldered, bald, his eyes showed cruelty and a spark of fun, and his head was almost as twisted as Mirai's, maybe not as crazy.

He sat outside in the parking lot until Drusilla showed up. She wore a white spaghetti strap and blue jeans with holes all over them showing bits of her thighs and her butt. She smiled at the sight of him and said her father, whose name was Spaulding, would be on his way when he could.

………………………………………………………..

"Clark," said Jenny, the older woman, "would you go get me some ice honey?"

"I'll get you ice," said Clark, "but I don't think you need it to cool your drink off." Justin laughed. His wife Melody hit him in the arm.

"What," he asked.

"Alright, children," said Clark, "I'll be right back."

"Don't hurt yourself on the way,' said Jenny, "God knows I wouldn't want you to break a hip tryin'"

"Don't hurt yourself tryin' not to be a bitch," said Justin jokingly, "we wouldn't want those 6's on your forehead to go away."

"Don't be such a prick," scolded Melody.

"Don't you need one to be one," asked Jenny. Melody gave the older woman a disapproving look. Jenny just smiled. Clark chuckled a little, it wasn't surprising the gang would be so close to killing each other. They hadn't stopped sense there last show just outside of Alabama. It was the first time the little country bad was going to perform in a different part of the country (we are pretending that Papaya Island is in America, as well as West City and Eastern District).

He grabbed the ice bucket and went outside to fill it up. Just around the corner was the ice machine. He opened it and began shoveling ice in. He heard a small 'meow' sound. He looked around thinking it was a cat but was a little surprised to see a hot blond girl standing behind him. She walked around to the side and leaned against the building. She grabbed a bit of ice from his ice bucket and put it on her chest with two of her fingers. He saw as the water from the ice traveled from the base of her neck down to the inside of her low cut shirt.

"Well hello," she said, "aren't you a cutie?"

"Hello ma'am," he said nervously, "what's a pretty little city girl like you doin' hangin' around a place like this?"

She giggled a bit, "What's a country man like you want with a city girl like me?"

"Well, ma'am," he studdered.

"Are you looking at me inappropriately," she asked playfully. He just chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Excuse me," he asked playfully.

"I bet all the girls wanna fuck you," she said with a smile.

"Oh no ma'am, say that again."

"I bet, all the girls, wanna, fuck, _you_." He put his head back a bit and laughed.

"You kiss your mama with that mouth little lady?"

"I do a lot more then that with this mouth."

"Oh no you didn't, say that again missy."

"I do, a lot more, then that, with _this_ mouth." He laughed again after pretending to be in shock of her language. She smiled and giggled and playfully looked at the ground letting her blond curls brush her face. "So," she said, "are you gonna take me into your room and play with me," she asked.

"Oh, in _my_ room? My wife is actually in that room," he said.

"Oh," she said pouting, "so does that mean my good friend here is gonna have to blow your brains out?" He suddenly heard the sound of a click and saw a huge grin on the girls face.

"Okay," said a boy, "enough playing with Drusilla, let's go."

"Ah, Trunks, I was gettin' him to like me," she pouted. The boy named Trunks shoved the gun in the mans neck and told him to move it.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Justin change the channel," said Jenny, laying on the foot of the bed resting on a pillow.

"I don't know how Clark can stand your lazy ass," he said changing the channel. He watched as his wife went into the shower. He sat down on the floor with his acoustic guitar as the shower started. The door swung open and Clark with two others came in. The blond teenage girl held a small hand gun and the teenage boy held a .45.

"Everyone get on the bed now," shouted the blond.

"Who is in the shower,' shouted the boy.

"My wife," said Justin. The boy went over to the bathroom and bust the door open. Before Melody knew what was happening, a young man had a hold of her hair was dragging her out of the shower, wet, naked, and terrified. She screamed but quickly stopped when he told her to shut up. He threw her on the bed next to her husband.

"Is this all of you," asked the boy.

"Yes," said Clark, "you have all of us." There was a knock on the door.

"Clark," came a voice, "I have your Jerky. Do you want it now?"

"Who is that," asked the now enraged teen. "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"Our roadie, Ron," said Jenny. The girl opened the door and stood in front of a tall slightly over wait man with a fisher hat on.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said in a sweet voice, "I must have the wrong room. I'm looking for room two."

"You got the right room," she said, "come on in."

"Is Clark there?"

"He sure is." She drug him in and put a gun to his head and told him to sit down. Ron, being scared and confused, just stood there. The girl, who was surprisingly strong, forced him to sit in front of the boy. The teen aimed his gun at Clark.

"Well, Clark, now I know I can't trust you." He looked down at Ron. Ron suddenly had a funny feeling. Like bugs were crawling around in his skin. Suddenly the funny inside tickle turned into unbearable pain. Whatever was inside of him was chew on him! He screamed and wanted to get up but if he did he knew he would get shot. Anything would be better then this! He stood up and just as he predicted, the boy pulled the trigger and blew Ron's head off.

Jenny and Melody both screamed, Justin threw up on Melody, and Clark sat really still.

………………………………………………………….

Vegeta and Goku stood in a desert and began to fight. The two launched at each other. Goku got Vegeta in the jaw and Vegeta attacked with a spin kick into Goku's kidney. Goku kneed Vegeta in the gut and Vegeta slammed his head into Goku's. The fight had begun.

…………………………………………………………………

Shin, Gohan, and King stood in the chamber watching Goku and Vegeta fight. Gohan looked at the meter and saw that with every blow the meter went a little higher. He quietly got King and Shin's attention and showed them. Babidi and Deborah were both to into the fight to really notice.

…………………………………………………………………….

Terry stood in a waist land. He looked around and saw rubble and buildings falling. Stores were partially emptied and windows were broken into. A woman and her child were coming out with a box full of food and quietly ran out not noticing Terry watching. What was this place? It was like hell on earth!

He walked passed the store until he came to a large apartment building that went up 10 stories. For some reason Terry was draw to it. It reminded Terry of those red brick apartments in New York City. He walked over to the entrance and saw that the first floor was an entry way. The once white walls were an ungly off yellow color. The tiles on the floors were mostly ripped up and bits and pieces of black and white tile remained. The elevator had steel doors and the up and down arrows were missing and wires came spilling out of what was left.

He looked at the steps, dark wood worn and old with water damage, it didn't look promising. He put his hand on the railing and put his wait on it as he put his first foot on the first step. The railing came apart and fell all over the floor. He stood in shock, what of someone had heard him? No doubt in a place like this the people would not be friendly.

………………………………………………………..

The man on the 6th floor opened his eyes. The first thought that came to mind was intruder. He quietly got up from the old mattress he was sleeping on and opened the door to see who was making racket. Androids? No they were loud and liked to destroy buildings, they had no interest in what or who was in them. He walked over to the stairs and looked down.

A boy of about 16 with short black hair, a black shirt, tight black tripp pants similar to ones he had seen before with chains and straps, and black converse. He watched in curiosity as this blundering idiot attempted at the stairs. Why he didn't try the fire escapes on the outside he had no idea. It was much safer that was for sure.

He watched as the boy took one step, two, three, oops, floor gave way. The stairs fell to pieces, the only place left for him to go now was down in the basement and the fall would most likely kill him.

The man could already tell the boy was not vampire. He used is crazy vampire skills and caught the boy before he fell to the basement and put him down on the solid ground that was the first floor.

…………………………………………………..

Terry looked up in awe as a dark figure saved him. He felt himself being lifted up as if he didn't way a thing. His feet landed on the concrete and partially tiled floor. He looked at his savior and fell back in fear as he saw non other then Vegeta. Something was different about him though, he was paler, calmer it seemed. This Vegeta was cold, no doubt, but this one saved him instead of tried to kill him. He scampered to his feet but didn't dare look the man in the face.

"Who are you," demanded Vegeta. His voice was so commanding a dog would learn how to speak English so it could answer the question. This one was more commanding, more stricked?

"I am Terry," he stuttered, "I was sent here by King Yamma."

"Yamma? What does he want?"

"He wants your help. Mirai has gone crazy, well crazier then he was, and an evil thing has taken control of him!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"What do you mean who? A couple inches taller then you, long black hair, blue eyes, vampire, any of this ringing a bell?"

"Well, it sounds like someone I use to know."

"He is a malkavian vampire in my dimension!"

"What year are you from?"

"Do you even know who I am talking about?"

"Trunks?"

"Who?"

…………………………………………………………………

Azia rushed back to the ship. He had to stop him, this had gone to far. He ran down the steps to the chamber and saw Babidi, Deborah, and three of the ones he saw earlier that day. Gohan, King, and Shine he believed.

"Master Babidi," said Azia, "I beg you to stop this senselessness. It is not like him to act in such a way, please don't make him kill anymore! I'm begging you master!"

"ME," shouted the angry wizard, "he has done nothing but ignore ME! He and Vegeta both! I tell them to destroy an arena full of people but they go off to do there own agenda!" Azia was in shock, this couldn't be? Could Babidi have unleashed the inner Beast? Azia dropped to his knees, of all the fledgelings this could have happened to, it had to be his beloved childe.

…………………………………………………………………..

"So lets start with introductions," said the young man, "I'm Trunks, you call me Mirai, this pretty little whore is my dear friend Drusilla. Now, lets have names." The four on the bed sat in fear watching.

"Okay," said Drusilla, "lets start with this cowboy. Name."

"I'm Clark, this here is my wife Jenny," he said, "This is Justin and his wife Melody."

"There, that wasn't so painful," said Mirai, "now that we have that out of the way. We have one more member of our new little 'family' arriving named Spaulding." He snarled the word 'family' with a wicked smile on his face. "So until he gets here we are going to sit tight and get to know each other better."

…………………………………………………………………….

Punch, kick, block, punch kick, block, Goku tried to stop the enraged possessed saiyan but with no luck. Vegeta had grown in strength and his rage only made him that much stronger. "Alright," said Vegeta, "enough warm up, let's take this to the next level." He and Goku both powered up to super saiyan.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Shin, King, Azia, and the others all watched intently. The battle was over and the war had begun. Nothing in that desert was going to live long enough to tell the tail of the fierce fight engaging.

……………………………………………………………………

"Chinese, Japanese, dirty knees, look at these," Drusilla shook her well shaped and perfectly sized breasts in Clarks face. "Chinese, Japanese, dirty knees, look at these," she pulled the back of her jeans down and shook her bear butt in front of him. Justin had his head in his wifes lap and whimpered.

"Are you thinking bad thoughts about my friend," Mirai asked Clark.

"No I am not," he said in a respectful tone showing no fear.

"Let me get this strait, here is this fine piece of ass shaking her shit in front of you, even giving the invitation of a free touch and go, and your not turned on." Clark only shook his head. "Why? Are you a fag?"

"No," he said.

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a fag. I'm bisexual, so what!"

"I am not gay or bisexual."

"So what is your deal?" Clark took a deep breath to calm himself. Mirai saw this and smiled, he was getting to the old man. All Clark had to do was say the wrong thing.

"I'm a married man," he said with pride. Mira laughed.

"A married man. Hahaha hey everyone lets give it up for the married man!"

"Please sir," begged Justin, "why are you doing this? Why wont you leave us alone?"

"Justin, the next shit that comes out of your mouth better be some real fucking smart Mark Twain shit cause it's going on your tombstone!" Justin whimpered and put his head down. "Jenny," he said pointing with the .45, "front and center."

"What," she asked a little nervous.

"What do you mean 'what'," he asked mocking her, "Get up and take your cloths off. I wanna see what's been keeping your husbands balls at attention." Clark was about to object when Jenny stood up and began to undress. She stood in front of Mirai in nothing but her panties and bra. Mirai smiled. "I see what you mean Clark, she is a pretty little pistol."

"You should see the back," said Drusilla who jumped on the bed, "she got a tight little ass on her." Mirai looked over at the naked girl trying to keep herself covered.

"You know Melody," he said, "you don't have much on you." He took his button up dark green shirt off that eh wore over his black long sleeved shirt and threw it at her. "No use flaunting what you don't have, its like a bad teaser." Melody quickly put the shirt on and buttoned it up. It was larger then she was and very baggy but it served it's purpose.

"Now," said Mirai standing up, "ladies, you three have fun, me and the guys are gonna go for a quick trip." He shoved Clark and pulled Justin away from his wife. Justin got into the drivers seat, Clark in the passenger, and Mirai in the back.

They drove down the road with an old song playing. "Clark," said Mirai, "do you like this song?"

"I'm sorry," asked Clark.

"Do you, like this, song?"

"Yes I suppose I do."

"Wow really? Here I thought you were an all country western type of guy. I don't like this song. Lets change it to what I want to listen to. I hope you all like my music," said Mirai, not really caring if they liked it or not. He popped in a CD and the first song that played was New Shit by Marilyn Manson.

"I wake up every day, the wrong side of the bed, I wont lay down on the floor, like you're the whore in my head," Mirai sang along to the song. As much as the two men hated it, they had to admit, the kid was a good singer.

Mirai laughed along to the song. "Which way," asked Justin.

"Take a right," said Mirai. "Kiss baby kiss, bang baby bang, suck baby suck, its vodevil! THIS ISNT MUSIC AND WE'RE NOT A BAND, WERE FIVE LITTLE FINGERS ON A MOTHER FUCKIN' HAND! Take a left here. Go ahead and pull over."

"Were are we," asked Clark, "this is the middle of nowhere."

"Well," said Mirai, "we are where I bury some of my victims after I killed them. See, some of them had weapons on them and I may need them so you guys are gonna help me out. Just follow the yellow brink road here." They walked on for a while and Mirai was the only one talking. "You know Justin, I like your wife Melody. She is kinda pretty, not much there again, I don't like girls who starve themselves but I can tell she doesn't starve herself. She has some meat on her, just none in her ass or her tits, but that's okay. So that throwing up thing on her. Is that something you guys do or were you seriously feeling sick from seeing your friend get blown to pieces? You know I love that little trick I did to him. See I made him thinking he was being eaten alive from the inside out, I can transfer my madness into the minds of others. I can make them laugh themselves to death, literally. You every seen anyone laugh themselves to death?"

"Where are we going," asked an irritated Justin.

"Oh you know Justin, we're just going right along the road here."

"What do we do when we find the guns," asked Clark.

"Well, then nothing," said Mirai. Before he could tell them the next step Justin freaked out.

"Wait, your just gonna kill us," he asked.

"Why kill us," asked Clark, "we have been doing exactly what you told us to!"

"Hey, guys, I'm feeling a little ganged up on here. That isn't very fair now, I'm not doing it to you. Besides, I never said anything, you two just assumed. Besides," he advanced and Clark and put a gun to his head, "IM WILLY WONKA AND THIS IS MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE FACTORY SO I'M THE DAMNED BOSS!" His tantrum was short lived as Justin grabbed a think trunk and hit Mirai on the back of the head with it. Mirai fell down and the large stump broke in half. Mira stood up and punched Clark in the face making him fall to the ground then grabbed the half of the tree stump. He used his obfusticate ability and turned invisible.

"What the hell," said Justin. He was suddenly knocked off his feet and felt a blow in his gut, his head, and his ribs. The figure of Trunks reappeared and dug his heavy leather boot in Justin's arm. Justin cried out in pain and looked up. Mirai punched him in the mouth, the nose, the eye, battering his face until Justin couldn't hardly be recognizable but not so hard he would die. Justin looked up and Mirai and spit blood in his face "FUCK YOU," he screamed.

"That's what they all say 'fuck you'," replied Mirai, mocking what Justin said, "but you wanna know something country fuck, it didn't save them and it wont save you. Do you know what happens to hero's, Justin? Let me show you." Mirai got up and walked over to Clark. Clark looked up at his murderer. Justin cried out Clarks name but to no avail as Mirai beat Clark in the side of the head continually until he finally died. Mira walked up to a pile of old junk and pulled out a rusted knife. He had it in his left hand and walked up to Justin. "Now, I'll show you want happens to side kicks." He sat down on top of him. Justin's foot twitched, he was in so much pain he couldn't even scream.

…………………………………………………………………..

Spaulding walked outside to where the hot spot was and the Tremere friend of his opened the portal. He walked through the parking lot and into the room his daughter and her friend were at. He liked Mirai, Mirai was like the son he never had, and he fought with Spaulding like the son he never had. Anytime Mirai wasn't living on his own or with Vegeta he was living with Spaulding and his daughter.

While he had never before shown any interest in joining them for a sick kill for some reason he had requested they join him. Spaulding wasn't one to miss an opportunity and he wasn't going to interrogate him. Chances were they would start fighting because Spaulding had taken so long to get there.

…………………………………………………..

Okay this looks like a good place to start. I think I should clear some things up. I did not do then entire scene because then I would have had to change the rating. Do you think I should just in case?

Who is this Tremere? Who cares?

Malkavians have a power called Obfusticate that, as I had pointed out, can turn them invisible but only for a limited time and only if they don't touch any of the surroundings. Nosforatue also have this power.

There will be a better background on Drusilla and Spaulding later in the story.

Vegeta and Goku are not as interesting as the rest of it is so they will continue in small portions. Sorry Vegeta and Goku fans but the story doesn't revolve around Goku, its mostly Mirai Trunks.

Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know I said that Azia was going to talk to Mirai but then I realized he would be more use present when Buu arrives. I was actually going to kill him but then I had an idea that this would be better.

Next time (but you should know by now not to trust these because they are only 40 right):

Terry and M.V. go back to Terry's world and land on the ship in the kitchen. Remember the other three saiyans in that very kitchen? Yea, they are getting parts in this story now

Mirai, Spaulding, and Drusilla go on there little killing spree only to be stopped by M.V, Bardock, and co. (some sick humor here)

Goku and Vegeta are still locked in battle, war, whatever.

Buu is almost ready to come out of his shell

The Miracle of Life (that is gonna be the name)


	23. Your Fault

Okay so I changed the rating for a day but put it back. I might put it back after I finished the story but for now I'm just going to put it to T and put down it is for older teens. For now here is the next chapter.

Goten: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz

Me: where did you come from?

Goten: I don't know but my mommy says I came from her tummy when I asked her.

Me: --;

Chapter 23

"Alright," said Terry, "we're here, let's go find Mirai, or Trunks, or whatever his name is."

"Did you sleep with him," asked M.V.

"I'm sorry," asked Terry, taken aback by the blunt question.

"Okay did you screw him?"

"I-I-I don't know how to-"

"Then I take that as a yes," said Vegeta, who walked off, not really caring, he just wanted to know why it was Terry was so bound and determined to get M. Trunks back. "To be honest I could care less. I'm not his keeper and I'm not interested in his personal life."

"But you're his father," said Terry, who ran to catch up with him.

"No, I _was_ his father. When we were turned we grew distant and his started coming and going as he saw fit. Now a days I forget his name for a split second."

_Wow_ thought Terry _how could a family grow that far apart? Does immortality really do things like that?_ "So why did you ask?"

"Because you spaced out when I asked you what has been going on as of late. You seemed to be in this deep thought. Normally I wouldn't think much about it but you asked a lot of questions about Trunks before I left him here." Terry only nodded.

"The you from this time line seems to care."

"He doesn't care that you are with Trunks, we should just stick to calling him Mirai, this is going to get confusing later on, he cares about the fact that a weakling such as yourself is with his son. Gender means nothing to him."

"That's good to know, I guess, so why don't you care?" M.V. gave him a dangerously look. "I take it you already told me that? Right, you guys are distant, and you don't like repeating yourself." MV turned around and walked on.

…………………………………………………………………..

Drusilla tapped the knife blade on the chair she was sitting in while the two women sat watching her intently. "Can I go to the bathroom," asked Melody. Drusilla looked up at Melody and just nodded. Melody got up and walked over to the bathroom. She felt a soda can hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't do anything funny," said Drusilla, throwing another empty can at her. Melody didn't say anything, she walked through the door and shut it behind her. Melody panicked, what to do, what to do? She saw a window above the toilet. She shoved the various bottles off of the top and took the lid and began to smash it into the window.

Outside of the bathroom, Drusilla heard noises from the bathroom. She grabbed her knife and rushed over to the bathroom. Jenny saw the gun sitting on the table next to her. She grabbed it as Drusilla banged on the door yelling at Melody to get out of the bathroom. "Stop," said Jenny. Drusilla froze and turned around. Jenny had the gun pointed at her. Drusilla backed up.

"Why would you kill me," she asked, "what did I really ever do to you? You've seen Mirai, he's gone crazy, you wont survive without me." She threw her knife at Jenny, stabbing her right in the chest. She smiled, Mirai had taught her that trick when they were 13, before the curse. Her father also knew this trick, he made and sold knives for a living. She smiled and walked up to the woman who was know on her knees.

She pulled her pants down and smiled at Jenny, "Go ahead," she said, "shoot me right here! Right in my ass!" Jenny aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

She was shocked to see that it clicked but nothing happened. Jenny smiled and took the gun. "There's no bullets. It's all fucking mind power!" Jenny fell dead.

…………………………………………………..

Spaulding arrived at the Tahiki Motel and found room two. He walked in to see his daughter standing over a dead woman laughing. "Drew," he said, holding his arms out. She ran into his arms and they gave each other a big hug. "Where is Trunks," he asked, surprised to not see him.

"He took the two men and left. He said he was coming back."

The door swung open and a man came in screaming with his arms flailing. Spaulding aimed a gun at it and Drusilla screamed and hid behind her father. The monsterous human laughed and took its face off. Mirai held his sides laughing.

"Whose face is that," asked Drusilla.

"What, you don't recognize Justin?"

"No, its messed up!"

"Quit screwing around," ordered Spaulding. Melody came out of the bathroom with the seat cover swinging it. She hit Mirai on the head but it shattered to pieces and didn't even leave a scratch on him. Mirai smiled and shove the girl on the floor. Drusilla was tied up and gagged.

"What do you do about her," asked Mirai.

"Leave her for a maid to clean up," said Spaulding.

"I have a better idea." He grabbed the mask that was once Justin's face and put it on the struggling woman.

…………………………………………

The maid walked in and looked around at the new mess she had to clean up. Cloths all over the floor, guitar case was open, trash everywhere, these people made the room into a pigsty. She muttered to herself in Spanish and opened the bathroom to see what the damage in there was. What she saw horrified her.

A body of an overweight man and a blond older lady were in the bathtub with writing all over the walls. She screamed and ran out of the bathroom. The front door swung shut and a hideous thing that almost looked human grabbed hold of her. She screamed and dropped the thing.

The thing, that was really Melody, screamed and ran out of the room. She ran across the hot ground and into the street. She waved at a car but it just drove right by her. She was almost hit by a truck but managed to avoid it. The sound of a horn of a semi ran and she turned around.

SPLAT

Blood covered the spot where she use to be.

……………………………………………………………

Mirai and the Brujah drove down the road to find something to do.

"Do you have a problem with my timing," asked Spaulding.

"Yes I have a problem with it. Where the hell were you," said Mirai. Drusilla rolled her eyes, they had been arguing for a good part of the trip so far. She smiled when she saw a billboard for ice cream.

"Hey guys," she said, "ice cream 10 miles away. Wanna stop for a bit?"

"No," said Mirai, we are not stopping for ice cream!

"I think I want a cone of Tutee Fruity," said Spaulding.

"Tutee Fucking Fruity," said the two together in a singsong kind of tone.

"No, shut up! We are not stopping for ice cream."

"Come on Trunks, 2 seconds that's all," said Drusilla.

"No."

"2 seconds wont kill you kid," said her father.

"You know, it just might. I have thought and calculated and found that 2 seconds can be hazardous to my health."

"Tutee fucking fruity," they chanted over and over again. Mirai continued to tell them to shut up.

"There is no fucking ice cream in your fucking future!"

……………………………………………………………………

Hit, kick, punch, block. The fight was raging as the two powered super saiyans collided again and again. Vegeta punched Goku in the gut sending him flying into an underground cave where he hid from Vegeta. Vegeta floated in mid air for a moment sensing out Goku.

………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up," demanded MV.

"Sorry, I don't move as fast as you," whined the teen. MV rolled his eyes; this was going to take some time. He grabbed Terry and flew up in the air. Terry wanted to cry out but was too afraid. They saw a vehicle moving rather fast. MV smiled, that was him. He jumped down in front of the van making it stop.

………………………………………………………..

Mirai was very much annoyed. The other two sat back eating their ice cream with a feeling of satisfaction. "Oh come on," said Drusilla, "don't be so down. Here, have some of mine." She put the ice cream up to his face. He just nudged her away.

"Hey, fuck you," he said trying to avoid it. She kept trying to get him to taste it. She touched his nose with the tutee fruity getting ice cream on him. The two laughed at Mirai. He had an annoyed look but smiled and licked the ice cream off his nose. He joined the other two in laughter.

Their fun was cut short when two familiar people jumped in front of the van from the sky. He hit the breaks. He, and the two Brujah jumped out of the car. Vegeta and Terry stood there, Vegeta looking pissed and Terry looking scared.

"Why Terry," he said, "couldn't stay dead?" He made a move toward Terry but the boy ran behind Vegeta. "Oh, you don't want me now?" Terry just shook his head. How could he have ever falled for this monster.

"Well," said Drusilla, "I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for a good fight." She and Spaulding both launched at Vegeta only to get a stake in there hearts. The two Brujah looked shocked. Meanwhile, Mirai made a move on Terry while Vegeta was distracted. He grabbed hold of Terry and dug his fangs into the poor boy. Mirai cut his own finger open with his teeth and forced it into Terry's mouth.

Vegeta pulled out a sword and cut the two heads off. They turned to dust and the ashes that were left flew into the wind. Vegeta turned his attention to Mirai.

"Now, I send you here to get away from death and destruction, not to cause it."

"You don't get to do that," said Mirai who was now pissed, "you can't dump me here, kill two vampires who where once very close to me, then tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes I do," said Vegeta, "I'll tell you want you cant do. You can't come here with the intent of saving the world, and then turn around and kill it after letting the Beast take control, then kill HIM!" Mirai only smiled, chuckling in an evil way, with a sick look of enjoyment.

"You try to save him from me," he said, "how unlike you. Besides, your to late."

Vegeta looked over at Terry. Terry had began to struggle, Vegeta had failed in protecting the boy, Terry was lost now.

Terry shot up and looked around. Everything was different and yet the same. He looked at the two others just looking at him. One was shocked the other was smiling. He heard something, something he had never heard before, suffering, screaming, whispers in his head. He looked at Mirai and saw flashes, death, blood, sorrow, and pain. He saw the victims he had acquired in only a short couple of hours. He held his hands over his ears begging for it to stop. It was a fate worse then death.

Vegeta turned to Mirai. "Stop," he said, "take control stop acting like a fucking sabbat! Only a coward would hide behind his own beast."

"Hahahah you think I even care about what you think!? You left me here with no knowledge of this world, no way of understanding it, you left me were no one knew me!"

"You chose to remain anti-social up until now. On top you chose to call up these fucked up Brujah who were out of there goddamned minds before vampires got to them!"

"Hey, that was a world were friends are hard to come by so you should keep what you can find! You where never there to begin with! It's your fault I'm like this to begin with! If you had been around more often I would not be a vampire, you would not be a vampire and mom wouldn't be dead!"

Terry took his hands off his ears to listen to the rant. Mirai turned around and left. Vegeta just stood there in shock.

…………………………………………………………….

King Vegeta left the others to watch the fight and wondered to find the other saiyans that were brought back. He came across the door that had KITCHEN writing in big black letters, if anywhere, the saiyans would be there. He opened to door to see the other three snoozing on the tables. He walked up to Bardock and shook him awake.

"Wake the others, we are going to stop this Buu monster before he is revived. Bardock woke the others and they followed him back to the main chamber.

…………………………………………………………………..

Yea I know what I said but again those are only forty percent right.

Next time:

Buu is ready to hatch and the five saiyans and kai attempt to stop it. Deborah realizes just how much of a threat Buu is. Vegeta tricks Goku and goes to stop Buu. MV and Mirai sense Buu and leave to find out what is going on.


	24. Bad Day?

Yay another update! So I have found out how I wanna end the story and I gotta tell you it's a real tear jerker. Well I'm not going to spoil the ending but I can't wait to get there but we are a long way off.

Chapter 24

MV looked down at Terry who was hyperventilating. It was typical that he should be suffering, in a bit he would gain control, hopefully, and they could get out of the middle of the road.

Terry opened his eyes. The screaming stopped, the blood, the whispers, it stopped. The voices were there, like personalities, it was as if all of his human emotions had split into different people. He closed his eyes and saw he was in a dark room with one widow. A girl playing piano, Terry loved to play piano but for some reason couldn't remember how, but she was there playing a song he had played many times, Fantasia Contrappuntistica by Ferrucio Busoni. Under the window was a small boy who was crying, he rocked himself back and forth, muttering to himself. A few others around the room played different parts of his abilities, his feelings, and his memories.

Terry opened his eyes again and got up and looked at MV. He seemed to be far away. MV had mist over his eyes in deep thought. He came back to the present and looked at Terry. For a second he expressed remorse for the unfortunate new vampire, that, however, left as quickly as it came. "Terry," he said, "you have been given a curse. You are not only a walking demon of night, you are incurably insane."

"I'm sorry, could it say that again, we're not to sure we heard it right. Did it just say we were insane?"

"You see? Already your mind has been twisted. It is now much like a shattered glass, different reflections of the same person, you are double damned fledgling."

"What means this," he asked not realizing what he was saying was not normal. Suddenly he was hit by something mentally. It was like painless lightening had struck him with words to say. "I see a Djinni in a circle who lives from a lamp." MV lifted a dark brow.

"A premonition, you are a malkavian, you have the power of insight. Along with the ability to see the difference between humans, ghouls, and vampires, you can see if they are happy, sad, afraid, all with your inner eye. You have the power to turn invisible for a limited time. You can infect others with your madness and make them do anything you want them to. You can make them kill themselves, you can make them attack others, and you can talk them into doing things they would not normally do."

"We don't understand, we don't want this, we want to be normal!"

"There is no going back, malk, you are forever trapped."

……………………………………………………………………..

Trunks, Goten, and Salem flew threw the air. Salem asked where they were going. "I don't know," said Goten, "lets ask Trunks." He flew up toward Trunks. "Hey Trunks, where are we going?"

"We are going to find out why all the grown ups and Gohan, Videl, and Mirai left." Salem overheard this and felt a little nervous, what if they weren't suppose to follow? She had never been one to cause trouble, well, not on purpose anyway. It seemed that no matter what she did her mother thought it was bad. She sighed and followed her two new friends.

………………………………………………………………..

Mirai was pissed. His two close friends were just murdered by his own dad! Well not so much his dad as his father. The two were not by any means close at all. Mirai had always been prejudice against Ventrue. He sighed, no point in festering in his own self pity. He was board and needed something to do. He smiled at one fact though, Terry was just as damned as he, and no longer would Mirai be the only guilty one in his life.

Of course Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo had there own guilt as well but none of them knew the kind of guilt he did. Regardless he didn't feel guilty at all, he just felt a little sad that all of his victims didn't stand a chance in hell. His only choice in life was to pick someone who wasn't, what was that word, a challenge? Yes, for once he realized just how close he and Vegeta thought. He was looking for a challenging victim.

Terry would not feel that way. He would feel bad because he had to kill innocence indiscriminately. Okay, so he didn't have to _kill_ his target, per say, but Mirai wasn't about to tell his beloved that. He smiled at his own malice. Terry had no right anymore to make Mirai suffer because Terry was a little jealous of the attention his victims were getting. Life's not so bad when you're evil.

……………………………………………………….

_That self centered creep_ thought Goku _how could he reawaken the evil in Vegeta? How could he make Mirai so evil and wicked. He was the nicest guy I knew, and Babidi took that from him. What is going to happen if Babidi looses his power over these two? Would they even be able to live with themselves like this? Much less each other?_

As the fight raged on Goku was engulfed in his own thoughts. This was the old Vegeta, the weak Vegeta, the bastard who didn't know life could be so good if you treasured it. Majin Vegeta, however, was thinking he was stronger, more powerful. He thought he was unstoppable now.

……………………………………………………………..

King, Bardock, and co. rushed back to the main chamber and just in time. The meter had reached its point. Majin Buu was ready to be awakened. The large pulsing ball began to glow. Babidi saw this and turned his attention away from the fight. He laughed wickedly as the purple pulsing bits of flesh began to glow.

"Well, well," he said, "I wouldn't want my fathers creation to blow this place up." He transported himself and the others outside. Shin watched in horror as the monster was bringing itself back to consiouness. _No_ he thought _after years of planning, preparing, trying to destroy this monster before it awoke from its slumber. After all the work all the Kai's put in and the sacrificed lives to protect the universe, it's all about to go to waist._

Gohan was not ready to let this happen. He powered up a kamehameha wave and blasted at it. The other saiyans followed suits and blasted it with their most powerful attacks. King was not ready to let that thing destroy his new home. Bardock didn't really have any opinion about weather or not the planet survived, he was just doing what his king was doing. Nappa and Radditz were very confused.

Why were they helping save a planet they originally came to destroy? They had no idea. Like Bardock, they were just doing as the king did. When the king did something, no questions were asked. It's good to be the king (Mel Brooks owns this quote).

Babidi panicked, they were going to kill him! He fell to his knees as the five mighty blasts hit his key to vengeance. Shin watched in relief as the pulsing flesh formed into a ball disappeared into nothingness. Everyone stood around waiting, watching, wondering if it was completely gone.

Gohan, King and Shin, being the only ones there who could read ki signatures, freaked out, whatever was in that ball survived! The smoked cleared and the others were panicky as well. There stood a large pink thing dressed up like a Jeanie with a purple cape. It had on an innocent smiled an looked at its surroundings.

"Buu is awake," it said in a happy high pitched voice. He danced around clapping his yellow gloved hands together.

"Buu," said the now overjoyed Babidi, "he's awake, my vengeance shall finally be fulfilled, this is it!" He laughed his crazy high pitched annoying laugh that makes you wanna shoot him to death and ran up to the innocent seeming monster.

Dabura, on the other hand, had a bad feeling. This thing was innocent, happy, and a large energy signature was coming from him. This was bad and the demon king knew it. He reached out to his master. "Please," he begged, "master, put it back to sleep. It is evil and cannot be controlled even by you. Please, I fear he will be the end of you if you do NOT PUT HIM BACK!" Buu looked angry, this thing was trying to get rid of him again. He powered up and kicked Dabura in the face sending him flying across the tarrain. Babidi stood shocked, what was Dabura doing?

Dabura powered up and attacked back only to have Buu wave his pink thick antenna and turn him into a giant cooki! (He is oatmeal flavored with raisons baked to perfection, still gooey in the middle, and made with love at Sarah Lee's bakery).

…………………………………………………

Vegeta stopped. Something powerful had just appeared out of thin air it seemed. He smiled, it was Buu. He turned around to Goku and smiled. No matter how much he denied it, no matter how much he hated Goku, Goku was his friend. No doubt the happy go lucky younger saiyan would want to help. "Kakarot," he said.

"Vegeta,' he asked with a flinch.

"This is pointless Kakarot. Can you feel it? Buu has been recreated. We were just pawns playing out in a game bigger then the two of us." Goku was surprised, was he about to suggest they work together? Work together as a team?

"Vegeta, you're right. This fight is poinless and that thing has been awaken."

"So why are we still standing here Kakarot," eh said with a smile, "get out your sensu beans. We can't fight in the condition we are in now." Goku smiled, he really was wanting to stop Buu with his help! Goku didn't know why the sudden change, maybe that evil wizard had lost his hold on the older saiyan. Goku smiled and pulled them out only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Vegeta stood there smiling for a moment. "Kakarot, you fool, I don't know how but you always seem to come out on top. You're powerful, certainly more powerful then any 3rd class I have ever heard of. I don't know your secret but I will find out. For now, you foolish clown, I'm going to stop Buu. You just stay here and rest." He took a sensu bean and flew toward the ship. _I'm sorry Kakarot _he thought _I gave over to evil again. I really don't know how you do it. At first I thought it was your family that gave you strength. So I had a family of my own. I even grew to love them. Yes, even that pest Mirai, I have more respect for him then any other his age. Gohan, you were once as powerful as your father but you gave it up for what? What respect I did have for you was gone the day you stopped preparing to protect this wretched planet that I know call home. I thought that this power Babidi gave me would put me on top. I forgot the love I felt and in doing so I have grown weaker. Is that how you do it? The need to protect? I have that need now and I will use it to destroy Buu!_

…………………………………………………………….

Mirai felt a power come out from nothing. He stopped the rant he was having and sensed it out, it was coming from that ship. He shot into the air and made his way to the ship in the ground. Whatever it was, it was a challenge, and that was something he really needed. He was tired of weak victims and targets, he would kill whatever that power was.

………………………………………………………..

MV stopped talking to Terry about being a malkavian when he felt the strange sensation. He felt out Mirai going toward that new ki, Vegeta was as well. Along with _another Mira?_ NO, this was Trunks from this time line! Vegeta felt panic erupt in him. Terry gave him an odd look.

"STUPID BOY," he shouted enraged. Terry fell backwards as the angry vampire shot into the air to go after his son from the past. There was a ki with him so familiar it was spooky. "THAT BLASTED GIRL IS WITH HIM!? WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE GET HERE!?" He went even faster then he ever knew he could go. He would deal with the two and the other ki he didn't recongnize then go stop Mirai.

Terry was left sitting on the floor. He felt something call to him, like a sirens voice, luring him to the rocks to crash and drowned. He had a bad feeling that whatever was calling to him was a danger to him. He should run the other way, try to avoid it, so he followed the call.

…………………………………………………………

"What is that," asked Nappa.

"It's Majin Buu," said King. Bardock, Nappa, and Radditz looked at King in confusion. He explained what Kabito had told him. They all smiled, a challenge for the saiyans? This wasn't such a bad day after all. Gohan was the only saiyan not smiling, he couldn't understand why they looked so excited as Buu came dancing their way. The saiyans stood ready for a fight. Shin did as well just a little farther back then the rest. Babidi smiled unpleasantly and chuckled in a way that sent chills down Shin's back.

……………………………………………………………

Okay so Vegeta has had a moment of realization and is back in the game!

Next time:

Round one against Buu, and the others arrive as spectators. What about the kids and why hasn't MV stopped them from causing mischief?

Crushing Piccolo!


	25. No punishment harsh enough

For some reason I don't have any clue what to do in this chapter. I just hope this doesn't turn out to be really weird. I suck at fights so it may not be all that epic, sorry T.T

SiriusRulez rulez for updating, being the only updater, except once I had someone different update. I went back and read Malkavian Saiyan and I must say this one is much better. My favorite part is still the part wen King blew up the lookout with everyone on it.

I decided to do the disclaimer myself sense everyone else is either busy or cement. If I owned dbz this would be how the saga happened and I wouldn't be writing this for a website.

Chapter 25

Vegeta landed behind Babidi's ship and blew it up using an energy beam. Babidi, King, Bardock, Radditz, Nappa, and Gohan all looked at him in shock. Buu looked very much amused and began to dance around clapping and laughing. "Ship go byby!"

"Now, Buu, it's your turn." Vegeta charged at him hitting him in the gut. Buu fell back in pain and cried out. Gohan, attempting to help Vegeta, tried a spin kick on him only to get blasted at. He was out cold. Vegeta looked at Shin who nodded and grabbed Gohan and turned around only to be met up with Kabito. Kabito transported them off the planet to the Supreme Kai's planet.

……………………………………………………………

Videl flew back to tell the others what was happening when she ran into Goten, Trunks, and Salem. She filled them in and they said they were going to go help them out. Videl reluctantly let them go, Salem talked her into believing that they would be more help there, she is very persuasive I guess.

"That was really persuasive," said Trunks.

"I know," said Salem, "the author just said so."

"Where did you learn to do that," asked Goten.

"I'm not really sure, the story just needs to move along."

"oh," said the two boys. The three children rushed forward and unwittingly, they and MV were flying by so fast they flew right past each other. The four stopped and turned around to face one another. "Um," said Goten, "Mr. Trunks's dad?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, who the hell was this? His ki was similar to Kakarotts but it was different. If Vegeta didn't know any better, he would say his long dead rival had shrunk.

"No," said Salem, "this is a different Vegeta, this is the one from my time line!"

"How do you know," asked Goten.

"Because that one is a vampire," said Trunks in a tone that said that it was the most obvious fact, which, sadly, it was. You could tell because this Vegeta was paler and, if at all possible, had even more of a regal air about him.

"What are you doing here," asked Salem.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied MV.

"Well Vegeta I was dumped here by my mommy who said that she had had enough of me hanging around."

"Typical," said MV, "and she chose just the right time to do so."

"Why," asked Goten, "what happened?"

"Never mind that," snapped MV, "you three need to get back now. Who the hell are you kid?"

"I'm Goten," said the Goku look alike that MV pointed at.

"Who? No, never mind, just head back."

"Mirai," shouted Trunks with an excited look on his face. MV had a look of frustration and turned around to come face to face with no one. He floated in place looking around sensing for his sons ki when he felt it was pretty far off. Unfortunately the other one was escaping quickly. MV growled in frustration, Mirai wasn't one for stupid tricks like those, at least his were good enough to be believable, unless this one was aware of just how good Mirai was at those types of tricks so knew MV would fall for it. _I hate kids_ he thought to himself. He powered up and went after them.

The three children raced as fast as they could without going super saiyan, not realizing that MV could also go super saiyan, cause they wanted it to be a 'fair' race. They saw a three statues ahead of them. Salem looked behind her and saw a super saiyan MV catching up effortlessly. She gave a small shriek. The other two looked behind and saw this to. Unwittingly, Salem slammed into a tree, Goten into a huge boulder, and Trunks into…cement? MV stood before the fallen children with an angry look, oh how he hated kids. He looked at the pile of cement that Trunks was sitting in with curiosity. He walked forward and Trunks crawled backwards. MV picked up what looked to be the head of Piccolo. The three walked forward to take a look.

"Trunks," nagged Goten, "you broke that statue of Piccolo!"

"So, who would want a statue of Piccolo anyway," asked Trunks in a snobbish tone. _Cheeky brat_ thought MV _I would have beaten that out of my Trunks if he had the nerve to speak like that_. He was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of the girl talking.

"Here is one of Krillin and that creepy pink guy King, Gohan, and Videl left with."

"Oh yea," said Trunks, "it is them." MV followed the two boys over to the girl.

"Hey who do you think made them," asked Goten.

"Not a clue," said the girl.

"I'm with Salem, why make statues of people," asked Trunks. _Salem? That must be her name or something. Funny, she didn't have one when I first met her_

"Who cares why," said Salem, "the question is who made them."

"Wouldn't go with the why? After all, who ever made them must have had a reason."

"You guys remind me of that show the Venture Bros. only you are smart and they are kinda stupid," said Goten, "my brother and I once watched it. It was a really bad show."

"Yea I know it," said Trunks, "Mirai watches it sometimes. He likes it, I kind of like it to."

"Yea but you like those kind of cartoons. I like the ones with Wiley Coyote and Tweedy and Hong Kong Fooy."

"Who cares," snapped MV who was going crazy.

"I like that Lucy the Daughter of the Devil cartoon to," said Trunks, "Mirai and I watch them together when I can't sleep."

"I once saw a show called Family Guy that I liked," chimed in Salem. MV was growing pissed. He was about to shout when he heard a cracking noise. He turned to the statue of Krillin and saw that it broke open. Krillin stood there okay! Kabito was also awake! The children quit talking about cartoons when they saw this. Trunks went pale, if those statues were in one piece, then that means…..

He floated up to where Piccolo was followed by Krillin, Kabito, MV, Goten, and Salem. Trunks grew pale and floated back down to face everyone else. "Hey," he said nervously, "no one can tell on me okay."

"Why," asked Krillin, "what's wrong?"

"It's Piccolo," he said, now close to tears, "he-he"

"He what," pressed Vegeta, "what did you do?"

"Yea," came the unexpected voice of Piccolo standing in one piece, "what did you do to me." Trunks was relieved and gave Piccolo a big smile.

"Aw," said the unwanted voice of Mirai, "what a nice moment. To bad I'm here to ruin it." MV gave him an angry look (man he is just angry all the time). Mirai smiled wickedly (and he is just evil now) at his father. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to kick your ass," growled MV.

"Oh yea? Why, do you suddenly care about what happens to everyone else?"

"No," he said smiling, "but what I do care about is the fact that you are leading yourself to self distruction."

"Oh, I didn't know you cared so much for me, well, I guess we should get this going them." MV and Mirai began to fight furiously. Piccolo and the three children left to go find out what was going on with Vegeta and Buu.

…………………………………………………………………….

Needless to say Vegeta was doing a sucky job. He had Buu on top of him (heehee bad thoughts) plumitting him. The three children jumped into action followed by Piccolo. Trunks kicked Buu off of his father and Goten and Salem helped Vegeta up. Vegeta looked at the three children.

"Please," said Trunks, "let us stay and help."

"Yea," said Goten, "all four of us could take him!"

"No," said Vegeta. He walked up to Trunks and did something he had never done before. He hugged him. "Trunks," he said, "I haven't held you sense you were a baby. I was always afraid to. You reminded me of all the innocent children I had killed in my life time. I must say, I am proud of you. Take care of your mother for me." Trunks looked at him shocked but the next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his neck. Goten freaked. He ran over to Vegeta begging to know why Vegeta would do that to his own son. He only got a sucker punch in the gut and passed out. Piccolo picked up the two boys and Salem kept her distance from the man. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He waved the two goodbye and Salem followed Piccolo back.

Vegeta waited for Buu to come dancing back. When he did Vegeta stared him down and powered up. Even when he reached what he knew was his limit he kept powering up. He said a mental goodbye to everyone. He made one more mental apology to his wife and self imploded himself.

……………………………………………………………………….

What Vegeta didn't realize was Mirai and MV had sensed the large power up and left their fight to see what the commotion was. They arrived just in time to die in the explosion.

……………………………………………………………………………

Piccolo grabbed the unconscious Goku and they arrived at the look out. Goku told Piccolo he would be right back. Goku IT to Buu asking him to put a hold on the killing. "Look," he said, "Babidi doesn't control you he needs you."

"Don't listen to him," said Babidi. Buu smiled at Babidi, he suddenly wondered what would happen if Babidi was out of the picture so he killed BAbidi with one swipe. Babidi cried out in shock and fell dead. Buu turned to Goku who just smiled at him.

"I have a powerful fighter and all I need is for you to just be patient." Buu agreed and flew off someplace else. He had managed to total most of the cities in a short amount of time.

………………………………………………….

Hercule wandered around what use to be Satan City. There was nothing left of it. He sat down and a puppy came his way. He relieved to see some life. The puppy barked at him and Hercule jumped to his feet. The puppy lead him to food. Hercule smiled. He sat down with the puppy and they ate and drank. There was the sound of something opening. Hercule looked up and saw it was Buu, the monster that had destroyed his city. He jumped up and Buu saw him.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Oh no one," said Hercule fearfully, "I'm Hercule! The world champion!" He made that stupid pose and laughed. Buu clapped amused. He liked this guy. Buu ate some of the food and they all became friends and named the puppy Bee because I don't wanna get into it. Two evil men stood outside of the store with a bazooka ready to take Buu out. Buu and Bee chased each other around like innocent children. Buu had never been so happy, he didn't want to be evil, and being good was more fun. Suddenly there was a loud boom and the puppy laid dead. Buu and Hercule felt tears erupt.

"HEY," shouted Hercule, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID THIS PUPPY EVER DO TO YOU! YOU CAN GO TO HELL YOU PUPPY KILLERS!" Buu used his powers to revive the puppy but something inside of him was boiling. He felt steam erupt form the wholes on his head. So much steam they lost sight of Buu. The smoke cleared and Buu was taller, skinner, and looked evil. He laughed and floated up and began blasting everything. Hercule and Bee hid under a rock. The two men who shot Bee were the first to do. Eviler Buu caught sight of Bee and Hercule but something stopped him from killing them. He remembered the several hours he had spent with his new friends. So in tern he let them live.

…………………………………………………………..

The other saiyans were lucky enough to get away from Vegeta. They followed King to the Lookout. "What is going on down there," asked Nappa.

"Hercule," said Piccolo, "he made friends with that monster and two men killed a friend of theirs and now buu had transformed into something else and is destroying everything. Where is Gohan?"

"The purple guy did something with him," said Radditz. Piccolo grabbed his fists tightly.

Goku was in the other room teaching the boys the fusion dance when Baba came telling Goku his time was up. Piccolo had agreed to finish the training.

"Alright," said Piccolo, "lets practice the fusion dance until you have it down."

"Aren't you going ot show us," said Trunks.

"You were already shown," shouted Piccolo.

"Yea but they might have forgotten, they were shown like once," said Salem. The others watched amused as Piccolo grabbed Krillin. The two did the fusion dance only to get laugher from the children and the Saiyans. Piccolo said a few choice words and Krillin turned bright red. Bulma, being an evil bitch, taped the whole show, and Chichi was loading it on Piccolo would have killed the two women except he had other things to do.

"Oh man," said King, "I'm so putting that on my myspace!"

"Yea," said Trunks, "I'm putting it on my myspace, xanga, and Friendster!"

"I'm putting it on the CC home page and I'm sending it to everyone I know," said Bulma who was laughing so hard her sides were splitting.

"I'm selling it to Hollywood," said Chichi.

…………………………………………………………………….

On Snake Way the two Vegeta's and Mirai stood in line. Vegeta was shocked to see the other two there when they explained to him they came to see what that power was and didn't get away in time. Mirai was off in his own little world, what came over him? Why had he acted so sadistic? When they reached the end to Yamma's place he did not look happy to see them. His face displayed that of complete displeasure.

"Mirai Vegeta, you have lead a terrible life and unlife. Granted you never killed any of your victims you have succumbed to torture both physically and mentally. It's off to hell with you." MV just smirked at him.

"Well," he said, "don't leave me standing here all day, lets get moving!" The button was pressed and he was sent to hell.

"Prince Vegeta, you have also lead a terrible life but you made a self sacrifice. Normally I would send you to heaven but seeing as how the living still needs you I'm granting you life with a clean slate." Prince Vegeta stood to the side waiting to find out what the vampires fate was.

"Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs. In just a few hours you have managed to get yourself thrown in hell. Granted your unlife in your own time line would have sent you to hell anyway. You have also torture mentally and physically in your time line but you were given a second chance by Mirai Prince Vegeta. You took that chance and killed people and played with your helpless victims. You have tortured mentally and physically, you killed your own lover, you brought damnation on a innocent, and you have corrupted many innocents in just one blow. There is no punishment in this place good enough to make you pay for what you have done.

So as compensation, I am leaving you under the mercy of your father and you will spend your remaining time in the living world doing exactly as I tell you. For starters you are going to help save the universe again. Now in the time you have spent here, your sons have been obsorbed, everyone was turend into delicious chocolate and eaten. It is up to you two and Goku to go back and defeat the monster." Goku appeared from behind Yamma's desk. He waved happily. Mirai gave him a sad smile and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Now," said Yamma, "get moving. Oh and Mirai, my next order of business for you will be brought to you some time after. I am transporting you and what is now called Kidd Buu to Supreme Kai's planet!"

………………………………………………………………………………….

I know I skipped a lot but would you seriously want to read all of that? Its all fighting, nothing interesting. I would have put the part that they were obsorbed but I had no idea what to do with Mirai. This was a long chapter so be happy!

Next time:

Buu dies and Mirai mourns over his broken bonds with Terry. It will be a music fic from a song I recently heard.


	26. We never had a closure

I don't own DBZ/Better Then Me/or Nokia but I do have a Nokia flip phone with at&t sense cingular technically doesn't exist anymore .

Chapter 26

Goku was out of ideas. He and Vegeta tried a fusion, they tried fighting together, separately, needless to say Mirai wasn't much help. He was spaced off most of the time in his own thoughts. Vegeta was growing more and more frustrated, what hadn't they tried? Both he and Goku were beaten half to death by this new kid buu and Mirai was emotionally unstable at the moment.

Then it hit him! "Kakarott," he yelled, "you need to make a spirit bomb!"

"How," asked Goku, "there isn't enough life on this planet we've destroyed most of it during the fight!"

"King Kai," yelled Vegeta, "I need to send a message to the people of Earth."

"Yea ok," said Kai, "go for it."

"People of earth," he said, "I know you all feel like you have just woken from a very strange dream but believe me it wasn't. We need your help, we need you to hold your hands up in the air so we could have your inner energy to kill the buu monster."

BACK ON EARTH

The children, Gohan, Bulma, Chichi, and all the rest heard the message and lifted there hands up. Everyone else was not so convinced. Some people did as Vegeta asked but it wasn't enough. "Why should we listen to some invisible voice," shouted one man.

"Yea," agreed a woman, "if we can't see him he must not be there!"

"Go away phantom voice," yelled someone else, "mind your own business!"

"Listen," yelled Hercule who was also on the supreme kai's planet for some reason, "y'all need to listen to this guy and put your arms up in the air!"

"Hey it's Hercule," shouted the first man, "let's do what he says!"

"Yea," said the woman, "lets put our arms up and look like idiots cause Hercule says to!"

"Kakarot," said Vegeta, "how long do you need until the spirit bomb is done?"

"5 minutes," he said as the spirit bomb got bigger and bigger.

"I can give you that," said Mirai out of no where. Goku, Vegeta, and Hercule all three turned around surprised. He had been rather quiet up until now and they had forgotten her was there.

"5 minutes," said Vegeta, "that's all the time you have to distract him." Mirai nodded and walked toward Kid Buu. The others watched with worry as the 16 year old went to face the terror.

"Hey," he said, pointing to buu, "why do you kill people?" Everyone including buu was shocked by the question.

"Because it's fun," he said with an evil grin.

"Well, can I say something before you kill us all?" Buu seemed to consider it for a moment then nodded. "Well I want to tell it to you." Buu walked closer to him with listening ears (does buu even have ears?) "So this one time I'm at the mall right? This guy comes up to me asking me if I knew were the bathrooms were. I was all like 'why' and he's all 'its non of your business' and I was like 'well you're asking me'. Then he got all mad and asked someone else but they didn't know." As he rambled on and on Buu stood there with a sweatdrop coming down his head. What was he babbling about?

"I don't care," said Buu viciously.

"Oh, then how about I tell you about this. When I was little I wanted to be a fireman but I think a lot of guys wanted to be a fireman when they grew up. People would ask me 'what do you wanna be' and I would get all excited and say 'I wanna be a fireman!'…..I didn't really want to be a fireman. I just wanted to spray shit with the hose. I was really good with the hose, I could make it feel like it was raining.

I could not be a fireman!" Mirai was now laughing at himself. "If I go to a house and it was fully on fire, fuck that I quit! I would just stand outside with everybody else. The woman next to me would be like 'Please my son is screaming in there' and I would be all 'well he's probably on fire. That's what happens when your on fire lady you…what are you doing out here you fucking think for yourselfer? Couldn't you have at least make a map for him or something?" Buu growled.

'I don't care I just want to kill you all!"

"A police man? I don't know how they do that job man. I just heard about this, a couple of cops shot at this guy like 15 times because they said they thought he had a grenade…He was eating a pair! How do you fuck that up, unless he took a big bite out of it and was all 'OOOOH THIS IS A DELICIOUS PAIR!' then I would probably shoot at him to."

"Who cares," asked a now angry buu.

"Oh you know once I had a job that was cop like. One summer I did security at a miniature golf course. Just standing out in the sun all day 'hey hey, get your putter out of the whale's ass! This is not a playground even though it looks like a playground. It's a place of miniature business. I don't come to your job and stick putters up your computers ass do I?'" Buu growled again and balled his fists up. He was about to pulverize the kid when he heard Goku tell him to get out of the way. Mirai disappeared and a giant energy blast consumed Buu killing him entirely.

………………………………………………………………………………

Mirai, Goku and Vegeta stood before a now very pleased looking Yamma. "Okay," he said, "you may return to earth. Mirai Trunks, your next order of business is-"

"King Yamma," he interrupted, "I'm not in any position to ask any favors but could you do this one for me?" Yamma gave him a skeptical look but nodded, "could you give Mirai Prince Vegeta another shot at life?" Yamma was taken aback by the request.

"Very well but he is to do his operations in the time line you are in. No one is aloud in your timeline for it is a land of destitute and-"

"Ya ya," said Vegeta, "we heard all of this in chapter 21!" Yamma glared at Vegeta but continued.   
"No one is allowed in your time line because it is a land of destitute and no one should live there, there you see!? Thought I was going to say 'suffering' didn't you? Well you were wrong, Vegeta, you were wrong!" Vegeta just looked at him like he had lost his mind, which he probably did, wouldn't you after years of having his job? Filling out paper work non stop, reading into other people's lives, being freakishly big and other worldly, having a poor staff working for you? You get the idea.

"could we be transported back now," asked Goku.

"Yea sure," said Yamma. The scene did a swervy thing and they were transported back to earth. Mirai Vegeta and a few people no one really cares about looked around the beautiful scenery. It was amazing, they had no idea how it was they were transported from the horrid land they lived on to the landscape before them. A realization crept over them that they forgot how to live in a real society but we don't care because they are just other worldly people we don't need to concern ourselves about.

Mirai Vegeta and Trunks both exchanged looks. The air around them became thick and uncomfortable. "Um, Vegeta," said Goku, "they need some alone time."

"Yea," agreed Mirai's old friend Gizmo, "we should go." Gizmo was the genius in Mirai's timeline who helped out after the death of Bulma. (If you do not recall him his hair is usually a different color) today his hair was dark neo blue. Everyone left to god only cares where.

"Hey," said Trunks, "long time no see." His tone was flat and monotoned.

"Yea," said Vegeta, "I believe the last time we saw each other you tried to kill me."

"Yea about that, sorry, I guess."

"You guess," he asked lifting a dark brow.

"I wasn't really all upstairs."

"I figured that part by myself. OH and about those Brujah I killed."

"Yea, don't worry about them, they were just, yea, you know."

"Yea I know. And that kid who liked you?"

"Not so much anymore I don't think. I kind of unkilled him."

"Oh yeah, I saw that, I know. It was actually the first time I ever saw someone turned by a Malk."

"Yea, not really pleasant to watch."

"He went all mentally disturbed."

"How far off the deep end was he?"

"Could have been worst."

"Yea, I guess."

"He predicted the arrival of buu though."

"Yea, so did I." It grew very quiet between them. "Well, I'm going to go then."

"Yea, me to, I have to try and work for that primogin position again."

"Oh you did it once, I'm sure you can do it again."

"Yea," said Vegeta. They gave each other one last look then left. That was the last time would ever see each other again for a very long time.

………………………………………one year later………………………………………..

Mirai walked into the Poison Blade. He and MV made a deal, Mirai took someone out of the picture that stood between MV and the position of primigen and Mirai would get the Poison Blade. He walked over to the bathroom and looked at 'his' stall. It was the first stall he ever publicly fucked in and it just so happened to be with Terry.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Speaking of Terry, he had just walked into that same bathroom when Mirai was about to leave it. Mirai opened to door and saw Terry standing there.

Mirai walked back a few steps and Terry stood across from him. "So," he said, "how ya feeling?"

"We've been better," said Terry, "we're getting the hang of this cursed blood though." Mirai smirked and so did Terry. Mirai suddenly remembered that night when he brought Terry here. He danced on a table for him next to some hot girls. Regardless of his bisexual and nympho nature, the only thing on his mind that night was Terry. He also remembered the first that it was Terry's first time.

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Terry remembered one of the dates the two were on. Mirai drug him to the mall to try on stuff without buying it. Mirai looked so gorgeous in that white button up shirt with four of the top buttons undone, that dress jacket, the tripp pants with the white lace on the straps that had chains on them. His black and white converse and the black pinstripe hat.

"Do you remember back when we were together the world seemed to be ours or was that just me," asked Terry with a chuckle.

"I felt that way to. I remember how we laughed together and the fight we had about me flirting with a victim."

"It seems like it was a really stupid fight to us now. It feels now like we totally over reacted but back then we thought we were right to be angry. we didn't really understand then."

"My angel into darkness, you are still as innocent as you were then. Tell me dark angel, who did you bring with you?"

"We didn't bring anyone."

Now the bed I'm in is getting colder

Wish I never said it's over

And I can't pretend

That I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

Mirai felt a burning in his eyes. Terry saw this and walked over to him. Mirai turned around to leave but he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pull him back. Mirai turned around and saw Terry. Mirai let a tear run down his cheek and Terry shushed him and hugged his old boyfriend. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in Terry's ear. Terry closed his eyes. He couldn't help but believe him. Mirai fell to his knees and Terry went down with him.

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Terry looked at Trunks with pity. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he gave Mirai a passionate kiss, the two were never meant to be together 'star crossed lovers'. Mirai also knew this but didn't care at the moment, he had Terry for himself for the moment so he returned it.

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)   
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)

Mirai felt a heat come from Terry and stood up. Terry got up as well and the two walked out of the bathroom. They walked over to a door that said employee's only and Mirai lead him in. They went up a set of metal stairs up to a walk that went around the club. They came to the back wall where there was an old elevator that looked almost like a cage with a platform bottom to stand on. Mirai closed the first gate and then the second and pulled the lever and up they went.

He stood behind Terry and whispered in his ear "Do you remember last year when we said we could do a Rocky Horror reenactment? Well, I'm feeling a bit of a mind fuck coming on."

"Hehe you and I always did get along like fire hoses."

"With minds as twisted and confused as ours, who knows what might happen."

"The mirrors of our minds are cracked, lets shatter them."

The elevator stopped and Mirai walked over to a door. He unlocked it and pulled Terry in and locked it behind him. Terry looked around, it could almost pass as a home. There was a living room with a couch, a tv, a coffee table, a chair, and a book case. There were two steps up to the small dining area with a table and a couple of chairs and next to it was a kitchen like area with a refridgerator, a sink, and a couple of counters. There were three doors, one with a sign that said office, a bathroom, and an empty room.

"Wait," he said, "what about Salem?"

"What about her? I don't live here, Salem is at CC."

"No kidding," Terry said as he was pulled into the room, "how do I know this isn't just lust?"

"You don't," said Mirai, "I don't. For all we know, we don't even love each other. This is most likely just lust." Terry thought about this for a moment, they had a whole eternity to make up for sins, this one wouldn't hurt, would it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

What did you guys think? I would have put the lemon in here but I feel that we have already gone off the deep and and border teen without anymore perversions.

The sequal will be called

Psychotic

See you there!

A special thank you to Siriusrulez for helping out you have no idea how much easier you made this with your awesome ideas hope you read the sequal!


End file.
